Titan Naruto
by Thedarkestnight51
Summary: Our blond hero, Naruto Uzumaki lands in Jump City after the Fourth Shinobi World War and joins the super hero business. Will he fit in this new world? Will he be hated like he was back in his own? Will he find love? This is an Alternate Universe, and features a Very Powerful Naruto at the start.
1. Information (Revised)

Our blond hero, Naruto Uzumaki lands in Jump City after the Fourth Shinobi World War and joins the super hero business. Will he fit in this new world, will he be hated like he was back in his own, and will he find love? This is an Alternate Universe, and features a Very Powerful Naruto at the start.

* * *

**When will the story take place?**

It will start on the episode known as 'Go!' of the Teen Titans, and will end just after the battle against Trigon. (So from the founding of the Team, to Trigon.)

(I would like to point out that I have to understand the characters again from Teen Titans, so they may phase in and out of character a number of times, also I am re-watching the series to recall how some episodes went. Another thing I will be altering is when all the other Titans become active, meaning that all Titan Teams, and Honorary Titans are active before Trigon. Also the Titans will be stronger too, but some enemies will be stronger.)

* * *

**What powers and abilities will Naruto Uzumaki start with in this fan fiction?**

He will have the summoning contract for the Toad, and will also be able to use _Sage Mode_.

He is able to use the chakra battle avatars of Kurama, and his own.

Naruto is able to use _Chakra Chains_.

Is able to _Detect Negative Emotions_, and is a _Sensor_ _Type_.

His Bloodline Limits are: _Lava Release_, _Magnet Release_, and _Boil Release_.

His Nature Types are: _Wind Release_, _Fire_ _Release_, _Earth_ _Release_, _Water_ _Release_, _Lightning_ _Release_, _Lava_ _Release_, _Magnet_ _Release_, _Boil_ _Release_, _Yin_ _Release_, _Yang_ _Release_, and _Yin-Yang_ _Release_.

He also has _Malleable Chakra_. (Can only be fully used in _Six Paths Sage Mode_.)

Naruto is also very adept _at Sealing_.

He will also have extreme _Chakra Prowess_, a massive _Life_ _Force_, _Accelerated Healing_, and _Healing Power_.

He has numerous transformations: _Sage Mode_, _Yin_ _Nine-Tails Chakra Mode_, _Yang_ _Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Complete_ _Nine-Tails Chakra Mode_, _Tailed Beast Mode_, _Tailed Beast Sage Mode_, and _Six Paths Sage Mode_.

He is very intelligent, and very powerful.

(Naruto will be training with his new powers, while he will be very powerful at first, he will progress along with the others.)

(I will post updates on all the Titans, and Naruto, regarding their powers throughout the chapters, to give you an idea of what they're learning.)

* * *

**What language will everyone be speaking?**

The language will be mostly English with some Tamaranean.

* * *

**What is the pairing?**

Argent will be paired up with Robin.

Beast Boy will get with Terra.

Cyborg will get into a relationship with BumbleBee.

Naruto will end up with: Starfire. (Will make it a Harem if people want, which will include Blackfire, and Raven. It may also include both Kyuubi's and someone else.)

* * *

**Will there be bashing?**

Not sure yet.

* * *

**Chapters:**

Formation (Go!)

Sisters, and Odd Nights

Nevermore, and Naruto's Tertiary Mission

How Long is Forever?

Finding Out, and Echoes (EC)

Terra

Date With Destiny

Aftershock, and History Revealed

Into Darkness: The Fall (EC)

Into Darkness: Suffering, Funeral and Remembrance (EC)

Into Darkness: The Night Fox (EC)

Into Darkness: Jump City Titans United Once More (EC)

Trial and Error (EC)

Return and Dates (EC)

Visit To Tamaran (Betrothed)

Together Forever (EC)

The Quest

Birthmark

The Prophecy

The End – Part 1

The End – Part 2

The End – Part 3

Epilogue

(EC = Extra Chapter.)


	2. Chapter 1: Formation (Revised)

**Key:**

**Titans, Go**=Chapter

**Titans, Go **= Location

_Titans, Go _= Jutsu, Bloodline Eye, Powers, Transformations, and Spells.

"Titans, Go" = Speech

'Titans, Go' = Thoughts

_**"****_T_itans, Go"**_ = Tailed Beast, Trigon's, and Summoned Animal speech

_**'****_Ti_tans, Go'**_ = Tailed Beast, Trigon's, and Summoned Animal thoughts

**"Titans, Go"** = Diary

* * *

**Titan Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Formation**

**Jump City – Streets – Wednesday **

It is a busy night in the colourful metropolis, a metropolis known as Jump City. People are trying to get home from work, or having a night out with their buddies. The road was crammed with cars for varying reasons, although the dance of cars and people was normal for this city. The buildings are dark in tone, and are all different shapes and sizes. There is also a large bay with a bridge crossing it, which can be seen from many places within the city.

What the citizens of the city didn't know though, was that the every night dance of cars, and people, was about to be interrupted.

Suddenly, a distortion in the middle of the street forces all the cars to swerve away from it, making them crash into others, while some of the civilians were all stood watching the anomaly, some are forced to move, while a number run away from the event. Those that remain though see a blur fly out of the anomaly, which then slams into a building, leaving a good, deep hole in it, and kicking up dust so they can't see into the impact zone. The citizen's hear a groan coming from the hole, and when the figure climbs out, most of the girls blush.

Coming from the hole in the building, stands a handsome 18-year-old, olive skinned male, with cerulean blue eyes. He has very short, spiky blond hair, and also has three whisker marks on each cheek. He wears a knee-length, sleeveless black haori, which is adorned with several orange magatama around the high collar. It has the pattern of the Uzumaki Clan crest on the back, and orange magatama along the rim at the bottom of his haori. He also wears black baggy pants, with orange magatama motifs along the sides of them. Underneath all of this he wears a black full-body suit that covered his whole body except from his head, and fingers. In his left hand is a black shakujo that has a ring at one end and smaller rings connected to it, while his right palm has a white circle on it. This is Naruto Uzumaki, the reincarnation of Asura, and container to the two halves of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama.

Naruto looks around at his new location, taking note of the surrounding buildings, and noticed some of the people were taking photos of him. He looks at them in confusion, before shaking his head, and fully going onto the street so everyone could see him. "Where am I…?" He asks out loud.

"You're in Jump City, mate." One of the civilian's replies, the blond ninja looked in the direction of the speaker, but couldn't see who spoke, due to the size of the crowd.

"Thank you." Naruto replies back kindly before looking over the crowd more, and using his _Sensor_ abilities, he noticed they didn't have chakra. 'So the people here don't have chakra, but the environment does. Is this the future, or a different world? I'll have to look into this later, but right now-'

"Are you a hero or a meanie?" Asks a young voice from the crowd, snapping Naruto from his thoughts, and noticing who spoke. It was a 5-year-old girl with blond hair, brown eyes, and wearing a shirt and pants, both of which were pink. She looks scared at Naruto, but also has confidence, and of course, the curiosity that only a child has.  
Besides the girl are her parents, and both are in their mid-20s. The father has blue eyes, brown hair, and is very businessman like in terms of appearance. The mother has brown eyes, and blond hair. She seems to be a teacher in terms of attire, this is also supported by the files under her arm, and the name of a school written onto the files.

"I'm a hero." He replies back, getting a smile from her, but also a sigh of relief from the others.

"Sweetie, what have we told you about talking to strangers?" The mother of the young girl reprimanded for her daughter's curiosity, before turning to Naruto. "We are sorry, mister."

Naruto chuckles lightly. "It's quite alright ma'am, when I was her age, I was just as curious."

"What is your name?" The young girl asks.

"It's Uzumaki, what's yours?" Naruto states, and then asks nicely, getting a smile from the girl. Although Naruto didn't reveal his whole name, since he was unsure of this world, and didn't want to reveal it in case he were to become a hero… again.

"Amelia."

"Hello, Amelia." Naruto states, before he looks around with a raised brow before, and as if on cue, his stomach rumbled, prompting his next question. "Are there any places nearby where I can get something to eat?"

"Yes, down the road is Pizza Corner, you can't miss it." A better-dressed female told him. She looks like an historian, and well read, judging by her glasses, neat clothing, and history books under her arms.

Naruto looks towards her. "Thank you…" He murmurs, before heading off down the road, before suddenly stopping after a few steps. Everyone watches as he kneels down, and presses a hand against the road, barely a second passes, and strange black symbols appear on the road where his hand is. The blond then stands up, and looks back at the crowd, before turning to the building he crashed in during his arrival. He places a foot on the wall before running up the side of the building, gaining shocks from everyone.

**Jump City – Rooftops – Wednesday **

Once on top of the structure, Naruto looks at the view of the dull, but colourful coastal city and spots an island in the bay. He also picks out a chakra signature in the city, which seemed to appear in one place, disappear very suddenly, and then reappear somewhere else. "So there ARE chakra users on this world…" His facial features change from curiosity, to an unsure frown. "This person's chakra feels… dark…"

_**"****_It _does, Naruto, I think it's Demonic, and unbalanced at that."**_ A booming, but familiar voice sounds from within himself.

'Yang Kurama… it's good to hear from you, are you and Yin Kurama alright?'

_**"****_We'r_e fine, Naruto, we're waking up now."**_

Naruto smiles softly at the knowledge that his friends are fine. At the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the two Kyuubis decided to use Naruto as their vessel, but didn't want to form back together as a single entity as they had been before, although they wouldn't state their reasons to the blond. One thing that did baffle them though, was that Naruto was able to pick the two apart just by their voices.

Naruto looks at the night sky, noticing how little stars can be seen, not doubt due to the increase in light pollution compared to what he's used to back in Konoha, or any of the large villages back home. He notices a 'star' tracking slowly across the sky, it wasn't a comet since it didn't have a tail, but it wasn't a meteor since it hadn't hit the atmosphere. He raised a brow, picking up a strange source of energy from it, before shaking his head and looking down the road to where Pizza Corner should be. He then jumps from building-to-building, in order to get some well-needed food.

**Space – Over Earth – Wednesday**

Not far away from Earth, with its single moon, and beautiful background sea of stars, a ghastly bronze spaceship in appearance seems to be out for a cruise. Its fuselage is a large rounded disc shape-wise, with a narrow shaft topped by a circular projection standing dead centre on the upper surface-the bridge. A number of spikes extend from the diameter on either side, while two larger ones point straight ahead to flank the main gun, which has a blood red core.

**Gordanian Ship – Ship Interior – Wednesday**

The inside of the ship is just as ghastly as it is on the outside, and seems to be very dark. Abruptly a door that appeared to be one with the wall opens to expose a dark corridor, with running red lights over a number of cells.

Suddenly, the sound of a lingering, subdued, blood-curdling yell echoes throughout the ship. The scream appears to be feminine in tone of voice. Two muscular winged reptilian humanoids with long tails, known as Gordanians, trek into the hallway. Each is armed with a long spear. They are blue in colour, with dim golden fins, chest plates, and a helmet that showed their face, and red eyes.

The hammering of unsociable fists against a wall joins the scream, with the latter trailing off into a feral growl. The two creatures remain on their night watch, and don't even acknowledge the three glass-fronted holding cells that contain three unique, and different creatures in them, but keep pointing forwards, not even sparing a glance.

The two looms to a closed door at the far end of the passageway, which opens to reveal two more Gordanians stationed at a steel-fronted cell, and are looking at the door with their spears crossed, and ready.

The screams are much louder and more intense now, with the connection of fist against wall being much more perceptible, deducing that they are all originating from behind the steel cell. A very livid tenant is locked behind it, and only a small window slot allows visual contact between the two sides.

The four Gordanians, now all standing, and waiting for whatever would come through the door, but they are unsure, since they are aware of the person behind it.

"Will the door hold?" One of the aliens asks in a monotone voice.

"It must!" Another one hisses out, displaying the panic in his voice, showing that he secretly believes the door will be broken.

The hollering and banging only intensifies, making it seem the prisoner is desperate, but also extremely dangerous.

"The alien will be delivered on schedule. Lord Trogaar has decreed it." Yet another Gordanian states with a sense of conclusiveness.

"And if this… thing gets loose?" The first one questions with a hint of distain directed to the being in the cell.

"Then Zorg help us all." One mutters after a moments pause.

Another piercing scream sounds from the cell. Soon after, the glass cracks and two scorching, neon green eyes rise into view behind it.

The closer two of the four guards take a few steps back because of this, while all are bracing themselves for anything and everything. Their answer came in the form of one last yell that rings out, and not long after the door blows outward off its hinges. The steel panel crashes to the deck, while at the same time the stunned foursome looked at all that remained of the door between them, and their former prisoner. They look into the total blackness within the cell, and after what seemed like an eternity or two, the eyes sparked up again and their owner steps out into the light, revealing that it was indeed a girl, and a very beautiful one at that.

Koriand'r or Starfire of Tamaran is tall, very beautiful, and has a slender, but curvy body that many would kill for. She has long scarlet red hair, and her skin is bright orange. She wears a sleeveless top showing her stomach, a mini-skirt and thigh-high boots that were all black. She also is wearing a belt, and has a silver armour plate on her neck. Under which was metal-coloured armoured undergarments that covered her whole body except her face. She also has a face-framing crown, and armour plates on her shoulders. Her hands and forearms are encased in thick, rigid cuffs that are connected at both ends.

She was enraged, and had traces of recent tears down her cheeks. The reason for her being mad is due to a part of the peace treaty between Tamaran, and the Citadel, the latter's military had invaded her home planet. She was traded as a slave in order to bring peace to a war-torn Tamaran, and now she was being held by the Gordanians, to be delivered as a slave to the Citadel.

The reason she was crying, and feeling even more rage, was due to seeing a planet get glassed, one that looked similar to Gaia, home of the Elementals, whom her family, and race, held a deep and important promise with. But also she had been keeping an eye on a certain blond individual, whom had saved Gaia during a war, and became the saviour of the planet, despite everything bad happening to that person. She had even talked to him a number of times under disguise, not telling him of her nobility, and race. She now believed he was dead, and she wanted revenge for the death of her would-be lover.

"Zengtha ru maka! Kek zengtha ror!" She states menacingly.

The enchained warrior lunges forward, charging on while echoing a ferocious roar in her throat. She closes the distance between herself and the four Gordanians very quickly. She hasn't got the advantage when it comes to size, but like they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. She swings both forearms in a wild roundhouse style, which smacks one of the reptilian creatures, and knocking him to the wall with a harsh crash.

The escaped prisoner swiftly turns around to face two more, and speaks in the same tone of voice. "Zengtha ru maka! Kek zengtha ror!"

She performs another big swing, which dispatches two more. She spins around, and tries an uppercut against the one left standing. He blocks it however with his javelin, and attempts a counterattack by bashing the staff against her. He gets nowhere with it due to her blocking it, then slipping in a hit that shatters the shaft in two and capitalizes on it with a vicious kick to the head. The now senseless enemy flies back due to the kick, and slams into a control panel on the wall, this act seems to activate the alarms which are noted by the red lights and sirens.

The orange skinned alien looks around, and whispers viciously. "Heska vo." She looks back to the entrance of her cell, noticing a cloaked individual standing in the doorway. "Kekeska Ni."

The individual is wearing a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around the high collar, beneath which he wears a necklace that has six black magatama connected to a chain. The high collar also has a hood, which obscures the person's face, preventing Starfire from seeing his face, which seems to be a black mass. On the back of his kimono was a large red _Rinnegan_-like marking with a pattern of nine red magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. His hands also have strange features on the palms, a light-coloured circle representing Yang in his right palm, and a dark-coloured crescent moon-representing Yin in his left palm.

Koriand'r was about to paint the wall with this Priest, before he rose a hand singling that he didn't want to fight, but just talk. He picked up a photo from the floor, which the alien princess must have dropped during her escape.

"Here you go, young Tamaranean." He spoke softly, but full of wisdom, and power.

Koriand'r seemed to growl for a moment, before looking at the picture in his grasp. It was all that remained of the boy she had lost on Gaia. While her eyes glowed fiercely, her demeanour had softened, and seemed to be longing for that picture.

"Do not let your anger get the best of you, besides, when you land on the world you're over, a surprise waits for you." He lectured, gaining a nod from Starfire, whom seemed to understand what he said. Her picture then glided to her, and hides away in her boot.

Koriand'r looks at him, and was about to say something when she heard a bang behind her, causing her to spin around to see that it was nothing. She looked back to where the Priest was, whom to her shock, had vanished. She also needed to vanish if she was to be free from these slavers.

**Space – Over Earth – Wednesday**

A sector of the lower hull blows apart, and not even a second later, the enraged alien blasts out through the smoke and flame. She is making quick work of leaving the area, as she has put a great deal of distance between herself and the Gordanian's star ship, while making a beeline for Earth.

**Jump City – Backstreets – Wednesday **

Sirens wail in the distance, while a figure runs along the path before ducking into an alley. He is carrying a bulging sack in his hand. He looks back toward the mouth of a dark, deserted alley, just in time to see several Rozzer Mobiles scream past the backstreet. He eyes the sack of stolen goods smugly, before walking deeper into the alley. Before he can get ten steps away though, a shadow passes quickly over him, causing him to suddenly stop.

"What's that?" Exclaimed the robber. During this, he pulls out a crowbar and displays it apprehensively with his free hand. He looks around, trying to find the source of the shadow in the air above him.

Suddenly, a Birdarang flashes down from the rooftops, which connects to the burglar's armament, forcing him to lose his hold on the crowbar.

The criminal backs up nervously, due to the new, and currently invisible, involvement. "I don't want trouble, okay?"

He got a dose of trouble though, first with a fleet of large bats, flying straight at him and squeaking along the way. He threw his arms up to protect his face, causing him to drop the loot. He stands his ground as they flap past. However, the main course was about to come, any thought of an action was shattered by a voice echoing from the shadows.

"You should've thought of that before you committed the crime." The owner of the voice came from the darkness as the owner stepped into the light.

He wears an outfit consisting of green tights with black boots, green gloves, short-sleeved green shirt under a red armoured vest with a yellow 'R' over his left chest, a yellow belt and a black cape with a yellow inside. He wears a black and white domino mask, has black spiked back hair, light skin, and a slim athletic build. This is Richard "Dick" Grayson, whose alias is Robin.

He advances towards him, and jumps. He sends a high kick that connects to the chin and forces the thief back a number of yards. The man rushes back toward the interloper, causing Robin to back up a bit and to block the wild punches arcing toward his head by the enemy, before he delivers a chop to the midsection to the criminal and kicking him in the chest.

The Boy Wonder does not let him rest; he jumps to a wall and pushes away from it for a boost towards the villain. This move carries him over the criminal's shoulders, and he grabs them for a rock-hard body slam, which knocks the wind out of the floored corrupted person. Robin doesn't let up, as he drags the human punching bag up off the ground and heaves him into the wall, where he slides down, barely conscious.

The burglar looks up, noticing who had thrashed him so easily, and was in so much shock, he seemed to brush off his beating. "Hey! This isn't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with-"

Robin interrupts him as he moves closer to the human punching bag. "Just moved here. And from now on, I work alone."

Robin is talking about the end of his partnership with Batman, who trained him as a crime-fighter, and partly raised him due to a tragedy in the young man's past.

The sound of something whooshing overhead draws his attention away from the beat down he just gave. He looks into the sky to see a bright green streak slicing through the starry sky above the buildings. It traces a straight path corresponding to the alley and vanishes behind the buildings on the far side of the street. Not long after its disappearance due to the urban jungle, a subdued eruption is heard and a pale emerald dust cloud streams up from the impact zone.

Robin's masked eyes narrow for a moment at the event, before he casts his eyes back to the collapsed petty thief. He then ties up the burglar and hangs him upside down. After that Robin hoists himself over a wall at the dead end, and heads to the impact zone.

**Jump City – Pizza Corner ****Restaurant**** – Wednesday**

Just before the impact, Naruto was sat enjoying Pizza and Fries. He was situated on the upper level and is sat alone next to a large wooden table, with a larger red umbrella, and chairs orbiting the table. Naruto took his time to look around the upper level and the rest of Pizza Corner, with its most notable feature being in the shape of a pizza slice, with a door on the upper level towards the back. Both upper and lower levels were roomy, with the lower having a number of open windows. The structure was made from a number of materials like the high rising buildings around it. It had a large billboard above the establishment with the word 'Pizza', placed into white rectangles, which are under two smaller, and different coloured rectangles.

He knew he was going to have to learn a great deal about this planet, he was already prepared for this. He managed get the locations of the Libraries in Jump City from one of the people in the restaurant, before moving to a more secluded area, and used _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ so he could learn things much faster, while enjoying the sights, and this meal.

The one thing he wasn't enjoying though, was the amount of people looking at him, or taking photos. But something else was bothering him, a strange gut feeling, the feeling of something very important, and life altering about to happen. Both Kurama's were also feeling it, and that didn't help the blond at all.

Naruto noticed the Chakra source from before had moved, and this time it was nearby, on the same street in fact, but was not elevated like he was, indicating that this other user was on the street below. He also was able to find other Chakra users, but none were close to the levels that the Demonic Chakra user or he has.

What he didn't know was that this person had the ability to read minds, was tuning in to learn as much about him as possible, but was also listening in on his secret conversation.

'I'm guessing that Chakra user who is following me is a _Sensor_, and is seeing if we're a threat, or if we can teach them.' Naruto ponders during his slow meal, knowing the active guests inside him would be listening to him, and would comment on matter.

_**"****_I'm _not sure, Naruto, but be careful. We don't know anything about this planet, but the presence of this lone Chakra user is confusing me."**_ Yang Kurama replied to its vessel, also trying to work out this unknown person.

Naruto looks around for a clock, he notices a brass clock on a tower not far from him. The time instrument appears to be working, and is showing the current time, which is 23:30.

'How did the tale go again, both Kurama's, from what Old Man Hagoromo told us about the origins of Chakra?'

_**"****_Ar_ound 1000 years ago our home world was a different place, constant wars plagued the land. Kaguya and the Ootsutsuki Clan came from a far off planet to live on the Moon, while Kaguya herself came down to rid the world of wars, and sadness. The only way Kaguya could do it was through the God Tree; better known as Shinju, where the source of ALL chakra on our world was contained. She ate the fruit from the tree, gained unrivalled power, and then brought world peace. She would later give birth to two kids, Hagoromo and Hamura, both could use chakra easily. However at some point something appeared, the bastard called Trigon. She and her sons fought the terrible creature valiantly, altering the landscape in their conflict. Before his defeat however, he used his powers to control Kaguya, and turn her on her sons. She merged with the Shinju, became the 10 Tails, and fought Hagoromo and Hamura, The 10 Tails was defeated, and then sealed in Hagoromo as you know. He would then create the current Tailed Beasts as you know before the Old Man's death, and sealed the body of the 10 Tails in the moon. He also used what was left of his powers to send a load chakra into a different dimension, known as Azarath, which is the place where Trigon was sealed after their fighting with him." **_Yang Kyuubi breathed loudly after its explanation of the early years.

'So when we fought Kaguya, she was still under his control?' Naruto speculated, since he had fought her, and won. However something had been bugging Naruto about that fight. This time Yin Kurama replied to him in place of the Yang half.

_**"****_Y_es, while she was very powerful, her will wasn't strong enough due to being corrupted by her own powers. Hagoromo's and Hamura's separate wills were strong enough to not be controlled-What's on your mind now?"**_ The demonic Yin fox suddenly asked, quickly noticing that Naruto had something else on his mind as well.

'It's the fight against Kaguya that felt wrong when I look back on it now… during the fight I noticed she tried fighting someone else's control… I thought she was trying to fight Black Zetsu's, but now I think she was fighting this… bastard known as Trigon… if anything he's the one to blame for everything that happened on our world. I think I know why Kaguya tried to bring herself back, not to control the world, but to prepare it for whenever Trigon appeared again. Sorry, I'm just trying to think about Kaguya's motive…'

_**"****_It'_s alright, Naruto."**_ Yang Kurama replied to Naruto, clearly impressed with Naruto's thoughts regarding that epic fight. Naruto did bring up some interesting points though, and would need time to figure out its own reply to that. In the meantime, Yin Kurama continued on its original conversation.

_**"****_Afte_r the fight Hamura created the Hyuuga Clan, before moving to our Moon where the Ootsutsuki Race, or Clan, had set up camp. However…"**_ The fox seemed to stop talking, but was more hesitant than willing to stop.

'What?'

_**"****_Na_ruto, there is something you should know. Before the Old Man created us, our planet was visited by another alien race of feline warriors whom came from a planet called Tamaran, the race was known as Tamaranean. They were from the Vega Star System. Members of their royal family met Hagoromo and his younger son **__**Asura, Indra wasn't there since he had gone on off on his own due to the Old Man picking Asura as his successor. The visitors wished to form a friendship between them and us, allowing our planet to be protected by them. So they created a contract that in 1000 years from their meeting, the Tamaranean's would return, and would ally with our planet. However, the alien's added a marriage requirement, stating that a member of the Royal Family of Tamaran, and a member of Asura's family would marry to completely fulfil the contract."**_ The Yin demon inside Naruto explained, not knowing how Naruto will take this.

'… Okay… well, I know I'm connected to Asura's family line due to him creating the Senju and Uzumaki Clans. I'm the last male Uzumaki left; Karin is the last female, while Tsunade is the last female Senju. I'm also Asura's reincarnation… so this marriage could include me, and an alien Princess…?'

_**"****_Pr_etty much."**_ The Yang half answered, with both halves slightly surprised at how easily their vessel seems to be handling the new news.

Naruto sighs loudly, rubs the bridge of his nose, and mutters, "Brilliant, absolutely fucking perfect… I may end up being forced to marry someone that I never even knew existed until just now. Getting married for a sick sense of duty… I need some heavy Sake…"

_**"****_At l_east she would be better than the females from your world."**_ Stated the Yin Kurama in a matter of fact tone.

'Not all of them were bad, but I would like to know her first… how would I break this to Koriand'r from our home world… if I see her again?' He ponders dejectedly, wondering IF he'd be able to break it to the girl in question again since she vanished about a year ago.

_**"****_K_eep them both."**_ Both foxes said in a teasing and perverted manner.

Before a red faced Naruto could even respond to his friends, his powerful ears catch a whooshing sound causing him to look across the skyline, and noticing a green streak, which crashes next to the establishment. An explosion thundered from the street below and green haze rises from the impact area. This gets Naruto on his feet right away; he looks over the barrier that stops people from falling off the restaurant, planning on jumping in and dealing with whatever caused the explosion if it starts to hurt the citizens. He notices the glowing green smoke obscuring the impactor. Soon a figure comes out of the smoke as it dissipates overtime.

**Jump City – Streets – Wednesday **

Several curious onlookers have stopped their cars and gotten out for a better look. The thick smoke disperses to reveal Starfire at the centre of the rubble, her face showing hostility, and her eyes burning with untamed fury.

"Slopforn ivortmat!" The enraged alien shouted as she slides down the slabs and advances to the civilians, scaring off the less confident ones.

"Whoa." Came from a male member crowd.

"Slopforn! Ond gudshik zerrole!" She growls at a young man trying to hold his camera straight to take a picture of her. What the person didn't take into account was when the shutter clicked, the flash went off. The alien recoiled from the glare with eyes squeezed shut. A moment later, she reopens them, still blazing as strongly as ever, and starts swinging her arms with a fresh, but still incensed, yell.

**Jump City – Pizza Corner ****Restaurant**** – Wednesday**

Naruto could only glare blankly at the stupid citizen who had set the street destroyer off with his camera.

"Oh for Kami sake…" He complained as most of the crowd on the street backed up further away from the alien girl, who then pounds the pavement hard enough to leave yet another crater in it. This act causes everyone to break for cover, all except the people on the Pizza Corner roof, including Naruto.

_**"****_S_he has got some impressive strength, even Sakura and Tsunade would be jealous. Since they need to add energy to their punches, to make them as powerful as they are, while she seems to just be using natural strength."**_ The Yin fox complimented, knowing how jealous Sakura would be due to this person's strength.

Naruto nods as he sees the newcomer smash her shackled arms into a taxi, rendering it fit for the scrapyard with a single blow. He whistles in awe. Other strikes ruins a bank of pay phones, a bench, and a streetlight or two.

Several pizza joint customers stare from the relative safety of the second-floor balcony beside Naruto, as it trembles under their feet, although Naruto doesn't bother with the vibrations, and isn't fazed by them.

When the display finally stops, the stunning alien walks quietly amid the havoc she has just wreaked in this end of Jump City. Naruto notices she stops, before lifting her arms, and straining to pull apart the shackles, but with no luck.

'She's not emitting any malicious intent, but was simply trying to get free of those enormous cuffs.' Naruto thought, using his ability to _Detect Negative Emotions_.

"Zop… yark… mesnef!" Naruto hears the visitor speak, clearly not being able to understand what it means, he also doesn't get much help from the conscious Tailed Beasts on the matter.

After a moment's rest though, Naruto notices she looks toward the front door of the pizza joint, more specifically, the pillar that's supporting the leading tip of the balcony. Naruto sees that she's about to hurl herself at the support, and if she does hit it hard like she did the street, the people on the balcony would be in serious trouble.

The visitor jumps, hoping to free herself from the cuffs.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouts, before the spectators at the railing watch him jump over the edge, knowing that he will stop the female from doing damage to the building they were on.

**Jump City – Streets – Wednesday **

Back to ground level, the alien looms ever closer to the pillar, ready to damage it in sheer determination to free herself or die trying, however something connects to her cuffs during mid swing, and it isn't the pillar. She notices what slowed down, then stopped her flight, which to her surprise is a thin black shakujo that has a ring at one end and smaller rings connected to the larger ring. She looks at the person who held the 'weapon' and is scarcely able to contain a blush on her face, but also releases a barely readable gasp. It was him, the person in her photo, the one who she had spent time with on Gaia before she was taken, sure he looked slightly different now since it had been a long time, but she could tell it was him with those bright blue eyes, and those whiskers.

How was he here though? Did that Priest she encountered have something to do with it? Since he did let on that he knew something, as he had explained to her that a surprise waited for her on the planet. Was this the surprise he informed her about?

Her thoughts on the matter are halted, when Naruto pushes her back down the street to where she originally jumped from, creating distance between them.

Naruto looks at her, as his shakujo remains strong surprisingly. He was slightly shocked at how strong she was since he really had to hold his ground when he stopped her hit, but even then, he was still pushed back a few meters. 'She's as strong as, or stronger than, I am. I'll have to be careful here.'

Koriand'r glares back toward Naruto with a threatening little growl and a pair of eyes that could double as lighthouse beacons for their brightness, she then throws Naruto a malicious little smile while working her head around to loosen up her neck. "Zota." She now wanted to test him.

Naruto on the other hand is preparing for what will be a hard fight, on unknown grounds, and against an unknown enemy, but he wasn't known as the Unpredictable Ninja, or the War Hero of his world for nothing. But first, Naruto would test how well trained she is in the art of hand-to-hand combat, or Taijutsu, before bringing in the big guns in his arsenal.

Naruto jumps forward with a Chakra enhanced leap, while at the same time Starfire performs a leap that carries her all the way across the street to him. Both meeting in the middle, Koriand'r brings her right leg across in a sweeping motion hoping to hit his midsection, and dispatch him quickly. She executes, but fails due to his flexibility, leading her to bring her shackled arms downward in an asphalt-wrecking swing, causing her to destroy more of the street. Naruto barely moves out of the way, he brings his right leg up for a high kick, but she does the same thing, and both their right legs connect. Naruto grits his teeth in pain, now knowing that she is stronger than his base form, making him rethink his plan. He quickly drops his leg under hers and spins around; he gains momentum as he brings his right leg up again to kick her away. She brings her arms up to block it, but is kicked to the side a few meters due to the thrust he had gained in his spin.  
He then punches her hard across the face causing her to recoil back from the hit, sending her back a meter or two.

Koriand'r, as Naruto moves to attack her again, swings her still joined hands at him, hitting the blond in the left arm, and left side. The psychical strength of the alien was higher than his, and that strength sent Naruto into a nearby parked car, making the blond wince in pain.

The blond pulls himself out of the now wrecked car, before he quickly appears in front of the orange skinned teen, and kicks her in the midsection, using his velocity to increase the power of his strikes. His strike sent her partway down the road, causing a skid mark like impact in the tarmac, due to her body hitting the ground.

The blond hero jumps, and lands on a car to gain some time to enter into _Sage Mode_, hopefully that will help him, as he didn't want to reveal his other forms, at least not yet.

Koriand'r is quick to capitalize on his pausing, by leaping across the street over to him, and bringing her shackled arms to the roof of the car. As Naruto bolts out of the way to dodge the attack, a Birdarang spins into the scene, and hits the crown on the alien female's head, causing her to suddenly deviate in mid-flight, and hit the ground next to the car.

Naruto lands not far from the person who threw the weapon. Naruto looks over to see who it was. "Interesting…"

The person in question was currently standing on the roof of a parked car; the domino mask wearer who arrived must be the deadeye that stopped the alien visitor in her tracks. His arms are tucked into his cape, which is draped around his shoulders. The teen throws the cape back, showing how brightly dressed he was, and braces for action.

"Who are you?" Robin is forced to jump clear, and in the nick of time too, as the car he was on was reduced to paste by the growling alien. He touches down in a backward skid, but one roundhouse like swing after another forces him to keep bobbing and weaving.

Naruto meanwhile sits down in his own meditative state to start calling on the powers of _Sage Mode_ and _Senjutsu_. As he's drawing in natural energy, the fracas works its way down the street.

In the mouth of an alley, a cloaked figure stands with its hood up, preventing anyone from seeing its face. The figure watches Robin leap high over Starfire, who then slings a handful of grenades at the invader; they quickly explode in her face. The person watching is a pretty female. She wears a dark blue cloak that prevented anyone to see under it. The cloak as stated before also had a hood, which she wore so you couldn't see much of her head. From what you could see, is that she has ash grey skin and violet coloured irises. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. Her real name is Rachel Roth, but she goes by the alias of Raven. Her impassive face is barely visible in the alley's shadows.

Raven quickly cuts her eyes to Naruto, the one who she had been following ever since he arrived in the city, it took a while to find the real one since he duplicated himself a few hundred times. Her eyes widen at what he's doing. He's drawing in nature energy, but also his chakra levels were rising, and getting more potent. She's shocked at someone else having the same energy as her, but being able to control it like it's nothing. This makes her somewhat jealous, but quickly quashes the emotion and watches him as his eyelids take on orange colorations. When his eyes open, his eyes are yellow and have a toad-like pupil unlike before when his eyes were blue. She raises an eyebrow at this while the blond stands up.

With Robin and Koriand'r though, the smoke from Robin's grenades don't quite hide the radiant green pinpoints of the warrior within it. The cloud evaporates to expose her fully. Robin's eyes suddenly bug out in surprise and he gasps, the reason why he's in shock is because Starfire is hooking one foot under the chassis of a nearby car. She effortlessly kicks it up several feet so that it rotates to point its nose toward the ground. When it is an inch short of splattering its innards across twenty yards of tarmac, she boots it toward Robin.

Robin then drops himself flat to the floor to avoid catching it with his face, that wasn't needed as the car splits in half down the middle causing both sides to pass by him. One of the car pieces sail in a low, lightning-fast flight into the building next to them and explodes against it, while the other lands down the street near the far end building. The reason why it split is standing in front of Robin, causing the mask hero to look up to see Naruto whose shakujo has razor-sharp chakra/energy around it, which must have been brought down in a slashing motion to split the car, as the road also had a deep cut in it.

"Hm. Stronger than she looks." Robin mutters to himself as he stands up, loud enough for Naruto to hear though, who at the same time moves to stand next to Robin as the energy around his staff fades away. The Boy Wonder also notices Naruto's eyes, and raises a brow, before looking back at the unidentified female alien warrior.

"She is stronger physically, and-" Naruto suddenly stopped, as the alien princess was suddenly upon them, and watched as the Boy Wonder was pasted hard across the jaw, causing him to skid all the way to the pizza joint. "Kami damn it." Naruto comments as he jumps back, before running and jumping forward to kick her, she dodges to the side and swings her arms to him. Naruto catches the swing with his hand in mid-air, and pushes back so he can land. He does land, but quickly has to dodge a kick from the girl, he grabs her leg, and head-butts her. This action hurts both of them; she brings the cuffs to her head in an unsuccessful attempt to sooth her forehead, while Naruto had let go of her leg to ease his own forehead pain.

The blond War Hero then gets sledgehammered hard across the jaw, causing him to land on the floor. He gets up on a knee, and looks up, to see the angry female stand over him. He hastily primes a _Large_ _Rasengan_, and slams it into her stomach as she's about to bring her arms down to scatter his brains across the pavement. The attack grinds into her, and the force of the attack sends her across the street, and into a building with a thunderous crash, kicking up clouds of dust in the process.

_**"****_Are _you alright, Naruto?!"**_ Yin Kurama shouts in slight concern, knowing that the hit he received not so long ago definitely hurt him.

'I'm fine, I guess I'm not at full power after the trip here, huh?'

_**"****_N_o, you are not."**_ Yang Kurama replied irritably, which isn't directed at Naruto somewhat, but at the fact that the beasts themselves aren't at full power also, with the somewhat being Naruto rushing into another fight.

At the same time, Koriand'r climbs out of the now dust free rubble her body caused, there is damage to the armour on the stomach area due to Naruto's attack. She is about to stalk up to Naruto once more, but her act is curtailed, due to a long fighting staff suddenly slamming against alien female's head, which propels her into a parked car sixty yards away. Robin steps up close to Naruto and he brandishes the staff again. But it unexpectedly deteriorates into dust in his hands.

"Damn it."

Koriand'r comes in for another jumping strike. Before she can reduce the Boy Wonder's skull to powder and defeat the now Naruto though, a green bighorn sheep springs into view and rams her at full speed, causing her to go down the street next to a bus. The creature transforms into a human form and salutes Robin. He is male but a very unique one at that. He is skinny, and wears a black and purple jumpsuit and boots with silver gloves and a silver belt. He also wears a mask, but it doesn't really do much as you can still see his green skin and darker shade of green eyes. He has fangs and sharp ears. This is Garfield Logan, better known as Beast Boy.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sirs! How can I help?" His eyes suddenly widen in awe. "Holy shit! You're Robin, aren't you, sir?" He let the salute slip in his excitement, but quickly re-establishes it.

"Well, you can start by not calling me 'sir.'" Robin replies to the newcomer with calm, but slightly emotionless voice.

That was a mistake on Robin's part, as the green youth's eyes have again gone as wide as saucers and are now shining with the largest amount of reverence. So much so that sparkles hover around his smiling face, and that his hand is still plastered to his eyebrow.

Naruto could only deadpan at the display, and he isn't the only one as the demonic foxes inside him are also deadpanning at the scene.

"Well, let me just say that it's a real honour to be-"

"Beast Boy, was it?" Interrupted Robin, due to the situation that himself, Naruto, and now Beast Boy was a part of.

"Yes, sir?"

Naruto and Robin pointed down the street to Starfire, who has since recovered from the bighorn charge that the shape shifter dealt, and is straining to lift a bus over her head.

"Wow." Beast Boy cries in shock.

"Wow." Robin commented, although he wasn't really as surprised as the green Altered Human.

"Wow." Naruto stated in respect.

_**"'****_Wo_w' indeed."**_ Came both the foxes residing inside Naruto with a complimentary tone. While Naruto heard the foxes comment on the matter, the other boys didn't.

Koriand'r slings the bus toward the three boys. The two native boys bolt in opposite directions with Naruto dropping quickly to the deck where he was. A broad figure in a grey hooded sweatshirt and black pants appears where they stood as the bus hurtles squarely into his face. Instead of being flattened into a pancake, the unknown ally catches it and digs in as the flying bus is slowly but surely brought to a stop.

The stranger holds the bus up by the bumper but you could see some of the person, allowing enough detail to create a positive ID. Although the dark grey sweatshirt's raised hood casts the top half of the face in shadow, the dark skin and glowing red left eye gives it away as Vic Stone, also known as Cyborg. He then swiftly dumps the bus off to one side, throwing up plumes of dust that quickly clear to fully revealing the rest of him, like the black gloves and black pants he wears. Naruto did not care what colour he was, or the fact that one of his eyes was a solid red and the other eye had a dark blue iris; he could get along well with most people, and this new comer looked like a badass. But Naruto had to deal with something that had been bugging him since the start of this mess.

"Yo! Who here is messing up my neighbourhood?" He shouted out, clearly not impressed with what's happened in 'his' neighbourhood.

Beast Boy slides up to him and points to where the alien is. "She started it!" Before looking himself, and seeing that the blond haired boy was much further from them, and a few meters from her.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg run to back up the unnamed blond hero helping them, but get barely ten yards down the street before a gargantuan black energy barrier springs up to stop them in the form of a screeching bird. Another wisp rises from the sidewalk behind them and resolves into Raven, not that they know her name yet.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." She offers in an impassive voice in the form of a statement, and not a question.

The three boys turn toward her as she glances off to one side and dispels the apparition, leaving them with a clear view of Koriand'r and Naruto, who seem to be in a staring contest at a distance from each other, with the latter being tense.

Starfire stands amid the debris of the street before walking up after a moment's pause. She now stands in front of Naruto looking straight at him with her glowing eyes. She then does something unexpected; she lifts the shackled cuffs up, but not in a threatening manner, to Naruto.

Back with the others, they look on at the scene with mixed expressions, before two of the three boys could do anything; the Boy Wonder takes control of the situation.

"Stand down."

"Who do you think are, the boss or something?" Cyborg complained, clearly wanting to do something, and being bossed around was one of the things he didn't want as he wanted to protect the city by his own accord, and not anyone else's.

"Just give him a chance." Robin retorted, knowing how strong the blond was, but also how strong the alien was. If the blond weren't here, he would have had a much harder time dealing with this.

'I do need to talk to him after this, maybe he could help me…' Were the thoughts of the caped crusader as she kept her eye on Naruto, after all, hearing all his conversation with the creatures inside him shook her up. The story of the Sage and his family, the origins of Chakra, the 'bastard' known as Trigon, and when they mentioned the place where she was born, that got her attention even more. She needed to talk to him, and maybe he could join her in her own battles, if not, train her using Chakra, and other areas.

With Koriand'r and Naruto though, our blond hero seemed to be looking at her facial features, most notably the eyes, as they were not glowing anymore, allowing him to see her jade green eyes and light green sclera. Her demeanour had changed from the angry, and destructive force of nature moments earlier, to what seems to be sadness, longing, and wondering.

"Gokta zerrole… Nairuta'o…"

"I can free you, but you must NOT move… I do hope you can understand me." Naruto says to her, not knowing if she can understand him, but continues with his way of freeing her. He places the shakujo on the floor just before he wills a scroll from a seal on his right arm. He grabs it, unwraps the scroll and lays it out on the road, showing many different seal arrays. He puts the shakujo on an empty part; it explodes in smoke, before showing a seal array where it once was. He then places a hand over another seal array, and a cloud of smoke erupts from it, and a picklock appears over the faded seal. He gets the lock picker, and starts putting it to use, but not in a way that most people would have done it. He sends Kurama's chakra down through the picklock and into the cuffs to erode them away, but not harm the girl while doing so.

The others were watching the whole ordeal take place and were somewhat surprised at what the blond did and could do, none more so than Raven. However Beast Boy spoke, hoping that the others could tell him something.

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know, but he seems to be corroding the cuffs with his picklock." Robin responded, clearly surprised with this, but wondered how he was doing it.

After a few seconds of corroding with the red chakra, the shackles broke apart and crashed down between the two pairs of feet.

Koriand'r massages her freed wrists thankfully before looking at Naruto again as the red chakra bubbles away just before he puts the picklock back into the scroll, and then the scroll back into the seal on his right arm in a puff of smoke.

"You're free, now then, why was you-"

He gets no further, as she drags him to herself with one hand and kisses him passionately on the lips, causing his and the others eyes to widen in shock. Her eyes have stayed closed throughout the embrace and she has a small blush on her face. She opens her eyes again and slowly pulls back from Naruto, who was blushing during and after she took his breath away.

"What did you do that for?" Naruto questioned in shock, as he was not used to being kissed, but a stranger who he had just fought against had just kissed him, that was an even more bizarre experience.

"It is enjoyable to see you again… Naruto Uzumaki." She suddenly says in near perfect English, having instantly learned it via the kiss due to her race's ability to assimilate languages, or did she learn it from a different moment in time?

A thousand thoughts rushed through Naruto as he seemed to blink for a moment, his _Sage Mode_ seemed to fade at the same moment, his eyes returning to normal at the same time as the orange around his eyes vanished. "How can you speak Elemental when you was speaking a different language awhile ba-" Naruto would have continued, but he seemed to remember what she had said. "-Wait, how in Kami's name do you who I am?!" He exclaims anxiously.

Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg, similarly perplexed, assemble behind him. Wanting to know more about the situation, the new visitors, how she can understand him, and how she apparently knows him.

"I know… you quite well, Naruto… you also know me very well… until a year ago when I was taken as… prize by the Gordanians to be taken to the Citadel… to live out my days as a servant."

"And the Citadel is?" Raven interrupted, while wanting to know more about the blond, wanted to know about how the alien girl ended up in this situation.

"The Citadel… is not nice." The visitor stated in a sombre tone, and seemed to be more withdrawn when she spoke.

"I'm guessing that those are the Gordanians?" Cyborg questions, as he looks to the sky and sees an unpleasant looking ship hovering over Jump City, it casts a giant shadow across most of the city as it tracks across the sky before floating over to the island in the bay. It then launched a large probe to the island, where it glowed, and created a large hologram that could be seen for miles. It was a Gordanian, but one with a crown built into his helmet.

"People of Earth, we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute." It announces in a loud, harsh and distorted voice.

The probe seemed to open up to show a hanger filled with hundreds of Gordanians. The fleet of aliens suddenly take off from the opening, all heading for Jump City.

Naruto seems to scoff at the 'threat', clearly not intimidated by a weakling who hides behind his men and a fake image. "Another army against me… how fun." He states sarcastically.

"Those are some scary looking aliens." Came the curious and brave voice of Beast Boy.

"They told us not to interfere." Commented the hooded female as she and the others noticed the hunters fly across the water to the city.

Cyborg looks over to Koriand'r, then to Robin. "Are we really going to get involved?"

"Do you need my help too?" Asks Beast Boy enthusiastically.

Robin smirks, before addressing them. "I suppose I could team up. Just this once."

"What about you, whiskers?" The cybernetic human asked the war hero.

Naruto looks at the man, trying to ignore the nickname he just got, as his calm, and straight lips are replaced by a fox-like grin, one that makes the two Kyuubi's smirk with pride. "Let's do this."

As the others turn to walk away, Raven stays behind looking at the group, before looking down in sadness.

"Are you in?" Came the voice of Robin, knocking Raven from her thoughts, as she looks over to them.

Raven turns to the side and looks away. "I'm not the hero type… trust me. If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around…" She says miserably as she turns her back on them. She would have walked away, but Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I… no WE, know enough…" He replies with a soft smile, a smile that Robin also has, as she turns around. Raven seems to smile at him.

'You are interesting, Naruto… very interesting, and warm.'

Naruto didn't know the thoughts of Raven since he wasn't a mind reader; he was however focused on something else, his ability to _Detect Negative Emotions_ was going off the scale. 'You feel that, right?'

_**"****_Ye_s, Naruto… the **__**Gordanians have found you."**_

"Heads up, we've got company!" Naruto shouts, startling and alerting all of them. Naruto looks down the street to see a large number of the vile aliens.

Robin readies his staff for the coming fight.

Beast Boy gets ready to transform so he can dish out major damage.

Cyborg stands ready, planning on using his enhanced strength to take them down.

Starfire readies herself to charge at the aliens who imprisoned her.

Raven floats off the ground and prepares to use her powers.

Naruto cracks his neck to loosen it up, and is ready to unleash his powers and skills.

The defenders rush to the Gordanians and dispatch groups of them at a time.

Cyborg brings both hands down in a hammer-like shattering impact on a Gordanians head, before clotheslining two others. He then quickly jumps forward to engage others. The force of the air against him draws his hood back, showing his face, and a bald head that seems to have silver, white, black and blue coloured armoured parts, one of which is the cause of his red eye.

Beast Boy had at the same time transformed into a rhinoceros, and took out a heap of aliens in a ramming motion that must have felt like a truck to the receiving extra-terrestrials.

Koriand'r ploughed through a number of them with a flying fist, before spin kicking a number away from her.

Robin on the other hand was using his second staff of the day against the Gordanians, showing the might of human muscle, and power. He then swiftly moves to take out more with some grenades like he has used on Starfire earlier.

Raven uses her powers to force the enemies away from her, causing them to slam into cars, the road, and nearby buildings. While doing this, her hood and cloak had been pulled back due to the fighting, allowing others to see what she looks like. She has blue ruffled ankle-boots with black soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and no pants. The belt ties at the back like a cord. Her short hair is also violet, and on her forehead is a red and black bindi.

Naruto seems to grow a giant chakra arm, and fist, of golden flames around his right arm, before swinging it at a clump of Gordanians, eliminating them quickly. He then moves against a clump of aliens with a smirk.

Koriand'r flies into the air, sending a volley of _Starbolts_ to the invaders, taking some out, she misses two. One attempts to punch her, she dodges and knocks him out with a swift punch, before being knocked down by the Gordianian she missed. She crashes hard into the ground, causing another crater. Before she could get up though, the alien who knocked her down stands above her, preparing to blast her with his staff.

Naruto and Robin, who are both battling next to each other, notice her peril, so they double-team a single alien. Robin smacks the giant lizard to Naruto with his staff, and Naruto kicks the alien in the back, sending it to the one standing over Starfire, knocking both away and knocking them out.

The alien girl smiles at them before joining in the chaos once more.

Cyborg wasn't having the best of times; he was barely keeping his own against this Gordanian, with both fighting for a staff. The alien uses his tail to trip the muscle-bound male over and attempts to blast him. Cyborg rolls out of the way, before using his hands to jump away from more blasts. He lands, but is then bombarded by blue blasts, causing a smoke screen. It soon clears, and reveals Cyborg in all his glory. The scheme of silver, white, black and blue coloured armoured parts continued all over his body. Showing that he is indeed a cybernetic human, whether by choice or not is unknown for now.

Cyborg jumps forward and with a single punch, destroying the staff of the alien trying to kill him, before lifting him up, and heaving him into a few flying Gordanians, who were all heading towards him.

A rain of blue energy balls descend upon him and attempt to destroy him, a green pterodactyl saves the half metal man from his premature destruction.

The group that would have taken the two out was stopped, when a lamppost covered in black energy smacks them away, sending them to the other wounded aliens.

Naruto meanwhile slides down the path, before dropping, and spin kicking the knee out of one of them, before quickly getting up, breaking the staff of another one with a punch, and then kicking him away into a small group. Naruto quickly goes through hand signs. "_Wind Release: Air Bullets_." Air around the blond condenses into bullets made of wind, before blasting off at incredible speed, impacting the aliens fiercely and subduing them. Naruto is then forced to dodge a blue blast, before teleporting behind the last alien near him in a flash of gold, and slamming his signature swirling Chakra ball, known as the _Rasengan_, into his back, causing the alien to spiral away and crash into a building.

The standing aliens suddenly leave, not wanting to continue the losing fight. They take off in the direction of the moon, leaving some of the wounded and unconscious behind.

Naruto nods before walking back to the group.

"Thank you…" The now nicer alien female states uncertainly to the group.

"Aw man, my suit." Cyborg complains after just noticing his attire being destroyed.

"So? You look way cooler without it." Beast Boy compliments with a thumbs up.

"Take a good long look! I had an accident, I'm a monster, alright?! A cyborg." Cyborg retorts angrily getting into the green male's face.

'Cyborg?' Naruto questions mentally from a distance as he closes the space between him and the group, his super hearing picking up the conversation.

"A cyborg, coooool! You're like robot man 2.0." Beast Boy exclaims in awe as he admires the cybernetic male.

"You're a weird little dude, you know that."

"Appearance doesn't mean you're a monster, nor does the family line. What makes you a monster is how you yourself act. I look at you and I don't see a monster, I see a strong individual who has fought to get to where they are now and has survived everything that anyone threw at them." Naruto remarks to the broad male, as he walks next to them, keeping his eyes on Cyborg, not knowing how much he touched the changeling, the machine human hybrid, and ash skinned female, with his words.

He then turns to Beast Boy. "You might as well lose the… cool goofy mask, since we all know what we look like now… for the most part." That makes the green teen's eyes widen in surprise.

"G-goofy? My mask is cool and protects my secret identity, doesn't it?" The answer to his question was the shaking of heads from Cyborg and Raven.

"You're green, what secret identity?" She quickly pulls her hood back up to cover most of her face in shadow once more.

Beast Boy tries to retort and fails. He sighs, then takes off his mask allowing others to see his short, messy dark green hair and all of his face.

Robin reflects on the more urgent matter as he walks up to them with Koriand'r. "This isn't over. Now that we've interfered-"

Starfire casts her eyes over the group before they land on Naruto. 'I do not know how to tell him about his planet.' She thinks, before adding to the Boy Wonder's speech and interrupting him. "Trogaar will strike harder, it is only a matter of-"

She is interrupted as a hologram of the person in question appears again.

"Fools! The Earth scum were warned; your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed!" He shouted in a tone of an enraged deity. His hologram vanishes as his ship takes position in the sky, and seems to charge a bright weapon at the bow, which is aimed at the city.

Naruto looks at the ship will a scowl. "What a way to end the night… For fuck sake…"

Raven walks into the middle of the group, looking at the imposing enemy ship. "Great." She mutters with a hint of annoyance.

The Gordanian ship, floats in the sky ready to fire on any part of Jump City it deems undeserving of existing on the map anymore. From the angle of attack it seems to have the sextet dead in the vessel's scope.

"So, after trashing a pizza place, several streets and a number of buildings, we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Came the voice of Beast Boy in a loud and troubled tone as he looked at the 'space gecko's' ship.

"Go team." Came the sour comment from Cyborg as he deadpanned at the alien ship.

The group, except Naruto and Raven, then exploded in a flurry of arguments between each other. Sparks were flying between Robin's and the alien female's eyes, while Beast Boy and Cyborg were in their own volatile quarrel. Naruto could have sworn the heads of the Boy Wonder and Koriand'r grew and shrunk in their verbal exchange, much like the strange _Big Head_ _Jutsu_ Iruka used in class during Naruto's academy days.

Raven, who is standing beside Naruto, begun to concentrate as best as she can by this time in a futile attempt to keep a lid on her powers and emotions. Not being able to deal with it anymore she speaks up. "QUIET!" Her yell rings in the silent street and everyone falls silent. The four who were in their squabbles angrily stare her way. For some moments though, she's quiet before she comes up with any more words. She waves timidly as she speaks. "Uh, Hi."

Naruto waves back with a big, happy smile, and replies. "Hello."

Raven glances at Naruto and a ghost of a smile appears on her face, before looking back to the group.

"Look, it doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it, and we will get out of it together." Robin said, taking command of the situation, and leaving the hint that they are the last hope for the city.

Koriand'r nods in grim agreement, along with Cyborg and Raven. Beast Boy's mouth has curved up into a mischievous smile, while Naruto nods with a serious expression, with a tint of an ill-behaved smirk.

"Come on. We've got a city to save."

**Gordanian Ship – Corridors – Thursday**

In a dully-lit, metallic corridor on the ship, a large bubble of Raven's black energy rises from the surface and quickly dissipates to expose the six heroes within. While some of them seem relaxed, Naruto quickly scans the vicinity with his eyes, nose and ears, to make sure no enemy was near, or toxic gasses in the air. While several Gordanians were down the adjacent corridor, there were no toxic gasses in the air. The blond did notice that the next walkway had a wall that was green with a pulsating red light along it, no doubt the energy tubes that power the weapon.

"Your form of teleportation is pretty awesome." Naruto commented as he beamed a grin towards the dark energy user. Raven in response turned her eyes away from him, glad that she had her hood up so that he, and the others, wouldn't be able to see her blush. Although Naruto could see a tint of a blush due to his improved eyesight.

Beast Boy meanwhile shudders noticeably, clearly not being used to the method of transportation used. "That dark energy stuff gives me the-"

His would-be criticism was shattered, as Raven seems to edge closer to him, giving him a marginally irritated frown.

Beast Boy quickly sees this, and attempts to correct himself. He beams a broad smile with his thumbs up. "Uh... I mean it's cool!" A nervous little laugh follows this.

"I have to admit, it was unique. Much different than the ones I've used and been subjected to." Naruto muses, with Raven making a note of that.

The Gordanians down the hallway hustle away around two different bends, after which Robin pokes his head out from the connecting passageway the team are in.

The Boy Wonder steps out into the main corridor and whispers to the others "We have to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time."

Koriand'r is the first out after him, Beast Boy, Naruto and Cyborg follow. Raven emerges a while after them all but does not follow.

Creeping as quietly as he can, the changeling glances back at her over his shoulder before looking forward again as he follows the gang toward the end of the passage.

Raven at that closes her eyes and drops her head despondently, as if she has just lost all hope.

"Mind telling us why you're always by yourself?" Cyborg asks her, while indicating to him and Naruto, who's standing next to the metal man.

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in." Replied the Goth girl in her normal emotionless voice.

The metallic man places his hand on her shoulder. "He's green, half of me is metal, and she's from space… I'm not sure about whiskers here though."

"I'm a shinobi from another planet… or time, I'm not sure which it is yet. Besides… Robin over there is wearing a… traffic light like spandex outfit." Naruto provided for him, and using his thumb to indicate to the 'traffic light like spandex outfit' wearer further down the corridor.

"… You'll fit in just fine." Cyborg reassures her with a chuckle, while making a note about Naruto to look into later, and he isn't the only one.

The message seems to strike the right chord within Raven, and she allows him to ease her off along the passage after the others with Cyborg and Naruto following.

Robin and Starfire stop at another corner further down the corridor, he peeks around to see if there are any hostiles.

"I bring you...apology… for our fight when I landed." Came the alien female's voice, causing Robin to turn to face her.

"Don't worry about it. We didn't know the whole story then." He replies in truth.

Koriand'r smiles at him, looks back to Naruto and the rest of the gang, before looking back to Robin. "And again, you are all... nice. On my world, only my k'norfka has shown me such kindness."

"Well, things are different here." Commented Cyborg with a grin, this causes Naruto to smile also.

"At least the local language isn't that much different to mine."

Beast Boy's next words startle them all out of their own observations. "Uh, guys?" He points past Koriand'r and Robin. "I think they know we're here."

And true enough, in front of the six were the source of his alarm, a squad of troops charge at them, and all are incredibly angry. Naruto being at the back turns to face back the way they came, to see another Gordanian that leaps with a screech towards him. Naruto smirks as he primes a _Rasengan_ in his right palm.

"It's minutes past midnight, goodnight!"

**Gordanian Ship – Bridge – Thursday**

On the large, multi-levelled bridge filled with many officers and consoles, a control panel graph lights up to match the rising power levels of the weapon, showing it's nearly ready. It quickly maxes in capacity indicating it's a full power. This graph is being viewed by one of the crewmen manning the helm of the bridge on the lowest level. The officer after adjusting the controls turns in his seat to address his captain.

"Lord Trogaar!" He's obviously directing this to the captain's chair on the highest elevated platform. The back of the chair is facing the crewman. "The weapon has reached full power."

This gets the captain's attention as the chair begins to swivel around, showing that the captain is Lord Trogaar himself, who is seated in it. "Then begin the firing sequence." He decrees, sentencing this city, and maybe the world, to destruction.

The helmsman does so. Another monitor that displays the schematics of the ship fades away and are replaced by a circle of letterings in the crew's language, with another one at the centre. The exterior marks begin to disappear one by one, starting at the top and working counter clockwise. This is no doubt the countdown timer that fires the particle weapon.

"The Earth scum shall learn... it takes more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar!" He announces smugly and full of power as he stands from his thrown-like captain's chair. He looks out the observation windows at the front of the bridge, in which he could see the weapon's barrel pointing straight ahead. Rings of light flick on from the base of the cannon and along the chamber to the end. Trogaar smiles callously at the destruction he is about to unleash.

His dark enjoyment was instantly destroyed, as the door directly behind him is blown inward with terrific force and a mask of smoke covers the area. It soon clears to show Robin standing tall and as more of the smoke clears, the others come into view. Cyborg is standing next to the Boy Wonder in a similar fashion, and Beast Boy is crouching but ready for the confrontation. While Starfire, Raven, and Naruto are floating in the air, with the alien princess charging up _Starbolts_ in her hands.

"We're not six heroes. We're one team." Robin declares, stating that they are not six individuals, but one fully functioning team.

Trogaar quickly ditches his triumphant smile in preference of an infuriated growl, and in a flash every spare bridge officer is on the move, but Trogaar spots Naruto and raises a hand. "I know you, Elemental. You're the war hero, Naruto Uzumaki."

"You know me too?" That was a shock to Naruto, but also the other members of the group of young heroes, but they all, except Starfire, were shocked at the 'War Hero' section in Trogaar's comment.

"I do, since I destroyed your home planet with this very ship. I made the slave, and your former best friend, Koriand'r here watch it." He states heartlessly and in glee as he watches both Koriand'r and Naruto's pained expressions, while the other heroes are in pure shock. At this moment inside Naruto's mindscape, the two Kyuubi's are wide eyed, hearing that their world, and their kind was destroyed or endangered.

Naruto looks over to Koriand'r, hoping that they were lies, that she was the same girl that he knew on Gaia, and that his world was gone to the ages. She looks over to him with sad eyes and nods grimly. The other members of the team look in pity at Naruto having to discover this from the enemy in this fashion.

"So that means that you, and the demon you hold within, are the last of their kinds, and I can't wait to make you both extinct." He said jeeringly at the now endangered shinobi and 'last' Tailed Beast.

Raven looks at the blond boy with wide eyes, he contained a demon inside him, and yet he seemed so normal? Was something different about this demon? She really needed to talk to him now after this was over.

Naruto looks down in sadness and sheds a few tears in loss with his home, and all his friends. He closes his eyes for a brief moment, but when he opens them back up to gaze at Trogaar again, his pupils are feline slits, but are so narrow; they're almost like needles, and he trembles in rage. "I'll weep for my planet later… but as for you trying to make them feel uneasy around me, I don't care… I'll tell them right now. I don't just contain ONE demonic entity… I contain TWO, and they are some of the nicest fucking people around! I have a new family now, all of which are so unique, and I'll defend them, even if my body turns to dust!" Naruto declares with vigour and a fiery passion that seemed unnatural. "You are going down, you smug space gecko bastard!"

Robin, unknowingly inspired by Naruto, spearheads the charge for the allies and gets in the first hit, a flying kick that nearly snaps a scaly neck. He then jumps to another one and swiftly removing him from the competition, before using his staff to take on the last two near him. He then moves to take some stationed near a console to the side of the bridge.

Cyborg slams both fists to the floor, throwing out a sheet of energy to blast other enemies off their feet, before slugging another Gordanian, a punch that nearly removes the head of the hostile alien, before spearing another alien.

Beast Boy bounces into the fray, literally, as a green kangaroo, and kicks two in the gut at full force. He then rapidly turns into a gorilla and pounds another two with ground shattering hits. He turns back into a marsupial, just in time to kick one Gordanian away and lash another with his heavy tail, before transforming to his base form again.

Trogaar at that moment descends upon him, smashing both arms against the deck close enough to send him flying backward with a yell. The only thing that stops his momentum is the wall. He slides down it and ends up on the floor in a heap.

Koriand'r delivers a supercharged uppercut that sends her enemy crashing to the deck; she wasn't about to lose her freedom, not with so much at stake. She fires several _Starbolts_ to incapacitate the last of the Gordanians in her immediate area, before punching another Gordanian so hard across the face, it nearly removed its head from its shoulders.

The Gordanian lord meanwhile roars and is all set to beat the changeling to a pulp, but Raven pops up from the floor and throws up a small black shield to stop this act. Trogaar delivers punch after punch into it, really bringing down the hammer, causing the unique chakra user against the wall and her knees to buckle. He finally breaks through the defence and prepares to flatten them both.

Once again he is foiled, this time by Naruto's punch to the stomach with a fiery golden fist, sending the lord across the bridge. The chakra fist vanishes showing that his hand actually transformed to a golden version of itself, allowing no distinction between clothes and skin.

Naruto quickly creates a _Shadow Clone_ with no hand signs, which appears in a flash of smoke next to him.

"Go to that console, hack it, and find out the truth!" The real Naruto commands to the Clone, who does what he asked, before the real one throws himself to a stumbling Trogaar.

Raven wasn't so surprised at seeing the Clone being formed, since she already knew of his Cloning ability when she was scouring the city for him earlier, and kept finding fake versions of him, but she at least knows how the blond did it now. What catches her eye though, is the white circle in his right palm. 'I wonder what that symbol means.' She ponders.

Robin aids Naruto in his skirmish. It takes him only the fraction of a second to leap back into the fight and deliver a crushing left jab that rocks Trogaar off his feet. Even before the lord can hit the floor, he is knocked in a different direction by a steel-soled spin kick by Robin. Naruto teleports behind the space gecko and brings a solid kick to the spine, thwacking him back to Robin in a strange version of football. Now it is the Boy Wonders turn to be caught out when massive hands wrap themselves around his midsection, and is thrown to the side, flying past Starfire, and into the far wall behind the captain's chair.

A shocked gasp escapes from her mouth upon catching the sight of the Earthling warrior. "Robin!" She quickly spins around to a snarling Trogaar, who is on his way across the deck toward her. Powering up as she lifts off, she lets go with a string of shots that tears into the deck on the way toward him. He is soon lost under the explosions and following smoke screen for a moment; he shocks Koriand'r as he leaps out of it intact and madder than ever. That giant hand grabs her, jerking her down and slamming her into the ground harshly; she struggles to break his hold for a moment, before punching the alien lord with a _Starbolt_ covered fist that forces him to drop her.

With the still-prone Robin, Naruto had his hand on his shoulder, after checking him for any injuries; the human hero decides to check Naruto's mental state.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

Naruto knew what the Boy Wonder was referring to; he glanced to Cyborg and Koriand'r delivering a volley of attacks to the creature that 'destroyed' his planet. He looked back to Robin. "I'll be fine… I will need some time after this though, to figure out what I'm going to do on this planet…"

"Is it true, that you have two demonic beings inside you?" He questioned, hearing what the blond exclaimed proudly earlier.

"Yes, I have. I'll explain after this." Naruto replied with a smile.

Robin's right 'eye' gets larger due to the answer, Naruto wondered if the human was raising a brow, or if the mask was a part of his body.

The flying bodies of the cybernetic male, and Tamaranean princess landing besides them interrupted their small conversation.

As Cyborg's right arm hits the floor, the panels of the artificial arm are jolted open for a moment, before all three peel themselves up. The circuitry now needing special attention, and very soon at that, but that would be very tricky.

"Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" Robin inquired as he looked over to the metallic male.

"I can try." Cyborg replies, while at the same time, they hear a crackling sound, something similar to lightning or electricity being discharged violently, but controlled at the same time.

The group of Heroes, and Villainous aliens, look to see the source of the crackling is Naruto, who is holding up a swirling Chakra ball like he did in the corridor, but this one was golden, and was a swirling ball of lightning. While at the same time, a golden seal appeared on Trogaar's stomach. Another thing that they noticed was Naruto's eyes are blood red instead of cerulean blue. "It's called, '_Flying Thunder God: Lightning Release Rasengan'!_" He growls out almost demonically. What the others didn't know is that Yang Kurama was in control of the blond. Raven noticed that Naruto wasn't in control at the moment, and wondered if it was similar to her other personas.

Before any of them can react, the Kyuubi controlled Naruto teleported in a flash of yellow, reappeared in front of Trogaar in the same fashion, and slammed the electrified Chakra sphere into the lord's stomach. This attack painfully electrocuted the lord, which was evident by his screams. Trogaar was then propelled away from Naruto, with the ball still wedged in his stomach, out the bridge window, and along the fully weaponized barrel, before landing, and exploding on the barrel.

The other still-conscious Gordanians look on in shock at their lord's quick and very excruciating death. They look back to Naruto, who had moved back next to Robin. They snarl, and rush forth with a battle cry; the act of doing so boxes them in. They were going to avenge their dematerialized leader, in a very painful fashion upon the group of teens. However a growl stops the Gordanians advances, the source is none other than Raven, who is supporting Beast Boy.

Menacingly, she shouts at the creatures that had stopped in their march to her allies. "Get away from my friends!" Her eyes glowed a brilliant white as she began summoning her powers. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!"

On queue with the last word, her spell causes most of it to disappear in a mighty explosion that causes a thick smoke screen. The shrouded people feel the ship spiral out of control, plummet toward Jump City Bay, and crashed in the water next to the island.

The heroes were scattered across the bridge due to the explosion and fall, the only one not affected was Naruto, who stood still in the same place with glowing red eyes slowing reverting back to their original blue and having no glow. One of the reasons for that was the _Shadow Clone_ exploded, and returned all the knowledge it had gained from the hacking, and sent it all to him, with the other reason being the blond was now back in control. Naruto looks around the now roofless, demolished bridge littered with unconscious Gordanians, and was surprised it was still above water. He did note that it began to sink after a few moments.

Robin, Cyborg, and Koriand'r straighten up from their various positions on the deck, checking to see if they were harmed.

Beast Boy and Raven at that moment find themselves in a broad approaching shadow, a lone Gordanian stands before the two. The survivor extends the claws on one hand to full length and lifts that hand, all set to eviscerate the adolescence boy and girl. This Gordanian's action is stopped cold; this time by a brilliant blue-white flash from behind that slams squarely with his back. He goes down like a ton of bricks, allowing the changeling and Raven to see the other four in the background. Cyborg's right arm is raised to point straight ahead; a muzzle of a blue cannon has now replaced the right hand. He was able to rewire the damaged arm into a weapon like Robin had suggested earlier.

As he powers down the arm, Cyborg spoke up after the deafening silence. "All right… I'm only gonna say this once…" He gains the attention of the others, and beams a grin at them. "Boo-yah!"

**Jump City Bay – Island – Thursday **

It had been a few hours since the invasion, and the sunrise was beautiful to say the least, although most of the others had seen this type of rise before, it was different for the blond Shinobi as he studied it with his folded arms.

Naruto, Cyborg, Robin, Raven and Beast Boy were all stood on the island's shores watching the sunset not far from the crashed spacecraft and Gordanian landing craft, other than those, there was no other visible trace of the late Trogaar's invasion fleet.

"That's quite a view."

"Somebody should think about building a house out here." Cyborg added to Raven's comment with a nod.

A smiling Beast Boy added his own thoughts on the matter. "Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach." He seemed to have aimed this at Raven, as he nudged her, causing her to release a soft giggle. The Green Machine then turned his head to Naruto, who was standing a few meters from the group. "What about you, Naruto, what do you think?"

Naruto was about to answer, but senses a familiar energy coming to them. He looks back to see the one he knows as Koriand'r. He's going to have to speak to her about what happened on the ship later. The others turned to see what the blond among them was looking at, and was surprised by the red head's arrival and clothes.

"Please…" She had gotten rid of the crown, under-armour and dark clothing. She has long red bangs that framed her face, small bangs hanging over her forehead, and has small eyebrows with the same colour. She now wears a sleeveless top showing her stomach, a mini-skirt, and thigh-high boots that were all purple. With them she had a belt, silver armour plates on her neck and arms, and a metal armband around her right arm. She definitely had a much sunnier disposition. "I look...nice?"

Robin steps up to meet her halfway; Beast Boy however interrupted his question. "You know we still don't know your name… After all it was hectic on the gecko's ship."

"In your language, it would be "Star… Fire." She told them with a smile, which increased as she looked over the team. "I thank you all for your help and bravery."

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire." Robin smiles to her, along with the others. Naruto was still distant from them, but still smiling.

"I wish to ask permission...to remain here. Where the people are most strange… but also most kind." She continued again with a smile and nervousness.

"You don't need our permission." Raven stated before shaking her head with a smile. She heard Naruto move slightly in their direction, and was wondering why he was keeping his distance from the group. Was he afraid? Curious? Could he be still mourning for the loss of his planet and race? Or was he just unsure with what to do now?

"If you want our friendship, you've got it." Robin confirmed with a smirk, the others agreeing. They then noticed Naruto walking to them.

"I guess we could all use some new… friends." Naruto adds uneasily, suggesting that he's still unsure either about staying, making friends, or still not sure what he's going to do with his life now. He joined in the circle the others had formed. "I did find out something interesting though from the ship during the fight, I got a clone of myself to hack a computer, and found out some important information."

"Which is?" Was the curious response, and question, from Cyborg, who was looking at the blond haired War Hero.

"I found out that my world wasn't destroyed." He announces happily.

"But, I watched it get destroyed, Naruto." The princess butts in, knowing what she saw with her jade eyes.

"Apparently, they wanted to mentally damage you more, Koriand'r. They found a world that looked similar, and used their computer technology to alter the image-"

"No offence to you two and your conversation, but, I think we kind of made a cool team." Beast Boy cut in, then stated with an enthusiastic grin. The others agreed, even Naruto. Naruto and Starfire would have to continue this very important conversation at a later date.

Robin then pulled some items from his belt. "I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." Spread across the palms of his hands are three devices, which are flat yellow circular contraptions with a black circle in the middle, which is inside a yellow circle with black patterns, while a small antennae, and a red button extend from it. Naruto guesses they are communicators and wonders if the blackness of the middle will ever be filled. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire each take one and run an impressed eye over them. Naruto afterwards takes the last one and hummed as he inspected it.

"Made them myself." Cyborg informed them proudly, his smile grew as Naruto offered a fist bump, which he accepted.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call." Robin declares while giving a thumbs up, as the new team give a variety of facial expressions.

Starfire nodded with a big beaming smile along with Cyborg.

Beast Boy had a large smile also and was very happy with the idea of the new team.

Raven nodded with a faint smile.

Naruto grins a happy foxy grin. 'I may be lost, but I'll never lose my way.' He mentally states.

However someone else was there, this person held a special connection to the blond, and he was about to make his presence known.

"Nice to see a familiar face… Naruto."

That gets everyone's attention, but at the same time Naruto released a gasp, knowing the person that voice belonged to. But that person died before the war, didn't he? So how was he here? Naruto looks to the side, specifically where the Gordanian landing craft was, and noticing a very familiar person standing against it.

This person is a tall, middle-aged man with waist-length, spiky white hair that is tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face and bangs hanging just over his eyebrows. He has red lines that run down from his eyes. He wears a black short shirt kimono with the kanji symbol for 'Oil' that denotes his affiliation with Mount Myoboku, and long matching black pants; under which he has mesh armour that shoots out of the sleeves of his outfit. His outfit is completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, black shoes, and a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side. His left palm also features a tattoo. Another feature is that his left arm was cybernetic like Cyborgs, but more fitting for the man's body structure. This is Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin.

"I-it can't be." Naruto used his senses to find any form of illusion and found none.

"Do you know this person?" Raven asked while looking at the Chakra levels this person had, it was very high and more refined like Naruto's, higher than hers, but not as high as Naruto's, who is standing next to her.

"P-pervy Sage…? Is that you?" Naruto asks trembling, just seeing his face again is too much for Naruto, he couldn't believe that his Godfather was standing a few meters from him, alive. The others raised their eyebrows, with Beast Boy snickering at the odd name. They wanted to know about the connection between the two.

"It's nice to know that you've not forgotten me, my student." The man laughed, secretly missing the nickname given to him by Naruto, and his own father Minato. The others were in shock when the man called Naruto, 'my student.'

**Jungle – Thursday **

The Priest that Starfire had accounted was standing in a moonlit forest, with an open canopy, but still had high trees and was quite expansive in size. Beautiful flowers of all types surrounded the pathway he is situated on. A Great Horned Owl is stood on his shoulder, he strokes the Owl affectionately. Both he and the owl were looking the in direction of Jump City. The Priest releases a sigh of relief, before he continues on his trek into the unknown.

"…All is well."

**END**

* * *

All right this took much, much longer than expected to even start, but I'm glad I've started it now and got it off my mind.

I have got a few questions for you viewers:

Should Naruto have a Harem? It would include, Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, and Both Kyuubi's. (Or has less/more people.)

I've also updated the chapter, as several aspects of it was annoying me. It took me some time to get 'round to it, as my Mac had died, so I had to get a new laptop, which I only got recently. Bits were added, some were taken out, and areas were expanded, or outright changed.

So what do you all think, and no flaming either. I don't mind constructive criticism, but I can't stand people who just rip into it, not being constructive or giving any form of feedback that I could use to improve.

I know people will wonder how Jiraiya got there, but Chapter 2 or 3 will expand on that.

Another thing I thought of was the base (Or normal form) strength rating between the races.

Peak Human 100-200% (Robin)

Meta (Also Altered) Human 100-200% (Beast Boy)

Demonic Human 180-300% (Raven)

Cybernetic Human 200-300% (Cyborg)

Elemental 400% (Naruto)

Tamaranean 600% (Starfire)

All right, I'm putting the ages of the Titans below; if anyone knows their correct ages, please tell me.

Beast Boy is 16

Cyborg is 18

Raven is 17

Robin is 17

Starfire is 17


	3. Chapter 2: Sisters, and Odd Nights

**Key:**

**Titans, Go**=Chapter

**Titans, Go **= Location

_Titans, Go _= Jutsu, Bloodline Eye, Powers, Transformations, and Spells.

"Titans, Go" = Speech

'Titans, Go' = Thoughts

"_**Titans, Go"**_ = Tailed Beast, Trigon's, and Summoned Animal speech

'_**Titans, Go'**_ = Tailed Beast, Trigon's, and Summoned Animal thoughts

"**Titans, Go"** = Diary

* * *

**Reviews**

**DragonPony022: **Now, I wasn't expecting to see a review this large I will be honest, but still, I'm thankful. I often look back at this review with shock, since I was surprised to see it.  
I also like the fact that when you suggest girlfriends for Naruto, you write down how it could/would work, which is perfect, and very insightful.

I was planning on more interactions between Naruto and Raven, since like you said, they can relate to each other, plus, I was having Naruto teach her in the ways of Chakra, but also he will be teaching all the team in various fields.

I will be honest, I do like Blackfire, but then again, I do like aliens. Blackfire is misunderstood, a victim of someone else's crimes. Her story will be explained in great detail, but Naruto will attempt to help her.

Jinx, now… I'm very unsure about her, if I'm honest. You do raise some interesting points though, I will have to look into her more. I do like the idea of having a 'Catwoman' like character at first, who becomes hero, and maybe even gets with Naruto.

I would like to thank you for this review.

**Ortizale317:** I must thank you for correcting me with regards to the ages of the characters, but I do want to mix it up slightly, so I've altered the ages slightly, but maybe not to age they are in the comics, since I'm mostly going by the show at the moment.

**vinjedi1995:** Interesting, I may bash those two, that's if I have bashing. Thank you, it's good to be back, I have been stuck for some time. My laptop died, I had to try and get a new one, and I lost inspiration to create more chapters. I am not sure about updating the Naruto and Sonic the Hedgehog stories.

**ShinigamiKlone:** You was right about Kaguya being Naruto's fourth tenant, but that has changed now. With regards to the second question, it's regarding their base physical strength.

**RyunUchiha:** I may have some characters appearing in dreams, but some will be appearing in a different way.

**godzillafan1:** Indeed, Starfire has got some history with Naruto, which will be explained in this chapter, and the next.

**PugTheMagician:** I agree with you, sometimes a small harem is good, if it's more than three or four, the story seems to lose meaning, and it gets harder to read, and understand. I must thank you for that, I wanted to spice up the history a bit, mostly to try and mix the two universes together.

**VampireJaws:** Well they need the money, so as a part time job in Jump City, they could be the Ghostbusters,

**Silverwolf3351:** With regards to your second question, to be honest, I wanted to get some of it out the way right away. It was sort of a throwback from the original version of this story, where Naruto's time was in the past, and he was sent into the future, a future that knew about him, and everything he had done. While it's not to that scale, I felt like getting some major pieces of Naruto's life out in the open to the others.

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews though.

I've also updated chapter 1, as several aspects of it was annoying me. It took me some time to get 'round to it, as my Mac had died, so I had to get a new laptop, which I only got recently. Bits were added, some were taken out, and areas were expanded, or outright changed.

* * *

**Titan Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Sisters, and Odd Nights**

**Space – Over Earth – Monday**

Space is a beautiful place, an unthinkable sized, forever expanding expanse, filled with wondrous beauty, and treasures to satiate. A universe filled with life, order, and a sense of godliness when you look closely, or you fly through the soulful void in your interstellar or intergalactic craft.  
However… space is not for the timid. Chaos, like order, permeates throughout the universe. Where there is light, there is dark. Where there is good… there is evil.

The strange serenity of the surroundings is disturbed, by a sudden, but distant flash of light. Upon closer inspection for the event, not one, but four glowing objects emerge and approach a certain spot in the vast star ocean.  
Earth.  
Without warning, three peel off from the group, leaving the lone fourth, which heads on a direct course for the planet. The white haze around it dims just enough, to show it to be long and cylindrical, something alien, but also human in terms of shape, being shaped like a missile, but with several trailing tentacles.

Its purpose is unknown, but it will no doubt have strange consequences for the Earth, and the heroes of said blue marble.

**Jump City – Waterfront Carnival – Monday **

The night sky was beautiful no matter where you went, but it's perfected when it's a clear sky. But tonight was even more perfect, as a fireworks show is in full swing on the Waterfront.  
Near the Waterfront, a carnival-Ferris Wheel, Roller Coaster, Old Style Games, and various other activities are thriving, and thriving well. Situated in one of the wheel's cars, is Robin and Starfire.

The alien princess watches the pyrotechnics with complete awe, before sighing in total bliss, and temporarily forgetting her personal troubles in the process. "They are beautiful. Tell me again, what they are called?" She questions the Domino Mask wearer with wonder in her multitoned green eyes.

"Fireworks." Came the reply, before a few more firecrackers went off, causing many hues of colours to briefly shine upon them, before the various colours vanished into the sea of black.

Calling from personal experience, concern was suddenly her main expression and stance. "On my home planet, explosions such as these would mean the Gordanians were attacking. Are you sure Earth is not under attack, Robin?"

"Positive." Was the blunt reply from Robin. Upon hearing that, Star's appearance became relaxed. Steering away from that topic, the Teenage Thunderbolt asked her a question. "How have things between you and Uzumaki been?"

The Tamaranean's demeanour changed from her relaxed state, to a series of emotions ranging from sadness, uncertainty, hope, longing, before finally settling on a crestfallen one. "It… hasn't been easy… we talked during our time building the tower, and between his meetings with his teacher, Mayor Jiraiya. We caught up a bit, before I had to explain to him about my deception during our meetings on his home world. He wasn't happy that he never saw me, the real me, as he already had trust issues with people lying to him all the time early on in his life." She sighs, before looking down from the Ferris Wheel to see the blond in question, whom was chatting with Raven, and looking at the night sky during their talk. "Plus, he's been teaching friend Raven, and learning about this world also. So it's been hard…"

"How long have you known him?" Robin wondered, since it hadn't be established, and plus, he was curious about the connection between the two alien visitors.

Koriand'r looked over to him, smiles lightly, and tells him. "I've known him since he was six, and I was five. I was his first friend, but he kept me a secret, even from the leader of his village. He was so… curious as a child, and so energetic. We met often, and spent time together as friends, although when he turned 13, he became very busy with his life, and I was busy also. However, we kept meeting, training, talking…" She looks down sadly, and lets out a dejected sigh. "He's changed so much in the span of two years, but it could be because I didn't see him all last year, and some of the previous year… I miss his longer hair…"

Robin patted Starfire's back, trying to raise her spirits. He wasn't a stranger to an outlandish relationship, after all, he's in a secret long distance relationship, and plus, he's struggled with opening up. But that wouldn't stop him comforting his friend. "I'm sure you'll sort it out, it's been tricky for the both of you. I'm sure the two of you will get through this, you just need to keep talking to him, and maybe everything will run smoothly between you two again. But with regards to Naruto and Raven spending time together, you must not get too jealous, he's only teaching her about their common powers."

It seemed to work, but only somewhat. Starfire smiled lightly at Robin's attempted at helping her. She did understand what he meant though, Raven had similar powers to Naruto, and so he was the best to train her. Naruto has been training the other Titans though, although that thought caused her to shiver somewhat, as Naruto was a tough task master, but he did bring results. Even if she felt completely knackered from the training to the point even her hair hurt.

"Cotton Candy?" Questioned Robin, breaking the green eyed girl's train of thought, causing her to look at him, as he holds the Cotton Candy coloured pink stuff out to her. He pulls off a portion and pops it into his mouth.

Curiously, she follows suit and realizes it is indeed different from anything she's had before, it was sweet, very sweet, and dissolved very quickly in the confines of her mouth. "Mmmm... It vanished!" She announces with a surprised gasp.

With a chuckle, Robin responds with a light smile, one caused by the alien female's perplexed expression. "Yeah. It'll do that."

With a more content sigh, Starfire looks at the Boy Wonder. "When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things. But now I see that-" Her comment was halted, but not from Robin's voice, but by a big glare from a coming firecracker apocalypse.

"Here comes the climax! Yes!" The explosion of colour could be seen for miles around the epicentre. Robin cheered, grabbing the bars of the seat they were in, before raising his right arm into the air, thrusting it in joy and excitement. In the sky before them, the display has turned into a fusillade of intensity, many times more chaotic, and beautiful, than the previous acts. "Whoo-hoo-hoo! Amazing!"

"Earth is full of amazing things too." Continues Starfire from her previous statement, while her eyes shine brightly from the beauty of the firework display, and the enjoyment she's feeling.

Robin jokingly replies back to her as he takes in the breathtakingly stunning view, and taking one last bit from the Cotton Candy, before giving the rest to Kori. "Best planet I've ever been to."

Without warning, a long and cylindrical object, one strangely shaped in the form of a missile, but with several trailing tentacles, sweeps past the Ferris Wheel, and yanks a bewildered Starfire from her seat in its tentacles in the process of the flyby.

She is carried into the sky, screaming in fright and confusion.

"STARFIRE!" Bellowed Robin, as he swiftly reacted to go save his friend.

**Jump City – Bay – Monday **

The craft at that moment was streaking over the bay at an alarming pace, so much so that the Festival is now on the horizon. Starfire struggles against the hold of the tentacles wrapped around her, preventing her escape.

"Wherever you're taking me, I don't want to go! Understand!" Exclaims the captured red haired female. She fires a _Starbolt_ at the base of the tentacles, the missile shaped body. The craft stops in mid-flight, in response to the attack. It crackles all over with the energy of the shot, temporally stunning it, while she extricates herself and bugs out, heading back to the Carnival. The construct goes after her.

**Jump City – Waterfront Carnival – Monday**

Just before the event in the skies, down in the carnival game booths, an old ring-toss game is in full swing. Beast Boy's laughter echoes around the environment in excitement. The Green Machine and his friend, Cyborg, had been playing a few matches now, and had tied after what felt like years, due to their comical antics.

"Boo-yah!" Exclaimed the mechanical teen, as he readied a high five for his friend.

"Sweet!" Commented the enthusiastic BB, as he responded to Cyborg's high five with his own.

The two leave the booth as Beast Boy is handed his prize, which was a huge, stuffed chicken. Cyborg was given a prize of his own, which was a large, stuffed brown bear.

Not far from them is Raven and Naruto, with the former leaning against a post, her arms crossed and her expression showing her low opinion of the whole event. Naruto meanwhile was looking at the fireworks display.

The two had been chatting every so often, but Raven did like the quiet, which was alright with Naruto. Raven did glance often at Naruto with a small smile, she did like his company. He was a tough teacher though, he was strict, and he forced the team beyond their limits, always making them wear weights to increase their speed and strength, then the moment they got used to them, he'd up the weight and training. She shivered at his methods, but they did provide fantastic results. She had never felt more powerful in her life, and she felt more in control of her powers.

The others felt this way too, even if they didn't voice it, but she knew all of the team benefited greatly through Naruto's training.

One thing that annoyed the whole team though, was Naruto's openness about his past and training. While Starfire knew about both of those, knowing more of the former, he continually, but brilliantly, steered the conversation about his past to something else every time.

Raven also couldn't look further into Naruto's mind, nor could she hear his conversations with his demons, almost like she's being blocked. She didn't know why, since she had never revealed her ability to read minds. The others she could read, but in the case of Naruto, it was as if he wasn't even there, and that annoyed her.

"If I may ask, how are things between you and Starfire?" Opened Raven, as she knew this would help her gain some more insight into the current situation between the two alien members of the team.

Naruto glanced at her, but he did seem to have a tired demeanour, she could tell he was despondent about the whole situation. "Well, I don't know, honestly. I have spoken to her during the building of the tower, and between my meetings with the Pervy Mayor. I had asked her about the deception during our meetings on Gaia. As you could guess, I wasn't happy that I never met the real her. I had trust issues back then, and I thought I found someone different, it seems people will tend to not show trust." The blond thought for a moment though, looking back at the sky.

Raven looked over to him, understanding why he had trust issues, the two were nearly the same, so it wasn't hard. Another thing she knew, was that he was now working as the Mayor's bodyguard, but he was also applying for another job also. On top of that he was protecting the city, and teaching them, so he was busy.

"I guess I can forgive her though… after all, it would be tricky to tell someone that an alien girl had landed, and was talking with me. I would have been locked away so fast, or she would have been taken, and experimented on." Naruto sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. "I do need to talk to Kori more though, I know she's still trying to adjust to the new me, she hasn't seen me in two years, give or take a few months."

Raven nodded. "You do need to talk to her more, I can tell she's been really down due to you not talking to her. I know she wants to be with you, and she wants things how they were, when you used to talk all the time."

Naruto smiled slightly, but suddenly frowned. "She wants to be with me? What do you mean?"

Raven raised a brow and blinked. Was Naruto dense or something? She shook her head slightly, and smirked. "As a friend, Naruto. Like I said, she wants to be with you, like you two were together before, as close friends."

Naruto smiles lightly, before looking at her. "I guess I could try, hm. I know I've got to go to that meeting tomorrow, with regards to that job I'm applying for."

"What's the name of the place you're applying for a job again?" Raven asked curiously, as he had kept that tight as well, another issue of Naruto's that she likes, but also dislikes, since she likes to know more about the current situation(s). That, and also Robin had been sneaking around Naruto's personal barriers.

"A place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, or something along those lines." Naruto replied looking at her, before looking beyond her, and seeing Beast Boy and Cyborg walking up to them. Naruto didn't notice the shocked look on her face.

"Told you we'd win you a prize." Comments the smug Changeling, as he gives her the giant stuffed chicken.

Raven looks at it as she takes it, looking at the stuffed toy with the most irritated look in the universe. "… A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world." She comments sarcastically, which Beast Boy ignores, as he beams a large smile.

The quadruplets are disturbed, as Robin lands not far from them, alarming the group. Naruto notices the lack of a person at the same time.

As the traffic light themed boy stands up, he announces in his leadership voice. "Titans! Trouble!"

"Where's Starfire?" Voiced the Cybernetic teen, as he looked around for the red haired teammate.

"That's the trouble." Replied Robin.

Naruto sighs under his breath as the others begin to scramble to aid their friend. "The amount of entropy…"

Robin leads the group forward, with Raven trailing behind to toss the toy chicken aside before catching up to him and the others.

The group, upon reaching the end of the pier, look over the bay to see a scintillating object plummet straight toward the somewhat rough ocean, before it abruptly angles itself to aim at the pier.

It appears to be Starfire as she pulls up sharply to skim the surface, leaving a high raising, broad wake behind herself. The alien craft is hot on her tail however, something she instantly notices when she looks back over her shoulder.

Koriand'r gasps, and suddenly sidesteps to avoid a lashing tentacle. Upon turning onto her back, she throws a couple of _Starbolts_ that hit the nose of the probe.

Her attacks however, had no effect on the craft.

"Will you stop chasing me now, please?!" Shouted a very worried Starfire, in a vain hope of trying to convince the probe to cease its pursuit.

Knowing that the probe won't stop, she flips to face forward again, and she blasts off like a shot, trying to gain some distance between herself and the pursuer. She angles herself toward the pier plans on flying neatly through four of the Titans, an act that may cause her to slam into Naruto.

What the others didn't see was the extremely focused eyes of Naruto. They also didn't see the deep scowl replacing the happy features he tends to show. The blond hero was angry at the probe for varying reasons. But the one thing that made Naruto really mad was one simple thing.

It was trying to hurt one of his oldest friends, and one of his best friends. Despite the fact he was having problems with that friend, he couldn't care less.

The red haired Titan did what she planned by flying between the other Titans, knowing her flight path would cause her to crash into Naruto. What she and the others for that matter didn't count on, was her body phasing through Naruto's like he was a ghost. The moment she passed fully through Naruto, another blond suddenly appeared and slammed a flaming right hand onto the base of the probe causing it to crash through the pier they were on, and explode on the ground beneath them. The explosion was mighty in scale, but seemed to not affect the team, and structures, on the pier.

A bewildered Beast Boy gazed at the hole in the floor before he lifted his head to look at the two Narutos. He asked a question. "So, did we just win?" A very stupid question given what just happened. "DUDE?! What happened to your hand?!" Suddenly exclaimed BB in awe.

The other Titans also look, with Starfire flying to the front to look at her saviour's right hand. All of them were shocked. Naruto though, was more annoyed that anything, as he had been trying to hide this power. The flames that coated his right hand vanished at the same time the Clone of his vanished in smoke. The one that Starfire flew through.

"Nothing is wrong, it's my… Chakra acting as a shield and a sword." Naruto states angrily, but also was telling a half truth.

_**"****_Y_ou need to be more careful, Naruto. I know you wanted to protect your… mate, but try not to reveal all of the cards yet."**_ Replied the now whole Demon Fox. During the few months of building the tower, the two Kyuubis oddly became one again. While this was a good thing in a sense, as the two separate entities before were stronger than the original whole being, it also brought about some problems. Kurama now had two separate memories running through its head, was also extremely powerful. Naruto had to relearn his Chakra control. Although for Naruto that was easy to do, as he just sent armies of _Shadow Clones_ out into the world to relearn that control to the level he had before the whole event.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now." Robin comment, while looking at the team, after taking his eyes from Naruto's annoyed face.

"But...why did it wish to hurt me at all? I haven't done anything to warrant such an attack like that." Starfire questioned, as she seemed sure she hadn't caused any reason for the probe to attack her in the first place. 'It couldn't be the Gordanians…'

**Jump City – Rooftops – Monday**

Not far from the action, but far enough away to not be seen, a lone figure stands, gazing down at the retreating Titans.

One would say he was a shadow, with how well he blended into the dark structure, but also the fact that the dark sky that had blanket this side of the planet was a pitch black. There were the odd moments where it was illuminated due to the fireworks, but that was only briefly.

This entity was strange, and was hidden well, but an explosion from the firecrackers allowed anyone who was looking to see him, if only for the briefest of moments.

His head was concealed by a black mask that covers the entire upper half of his head. The mask has vermilion coloured flame-like designs that emanate from the eye-holes, and reach to the sides where the ears would be. He wears high black boots and black jeans, also featured are single belts wrapped around each thigh. His belt buckle features a fox skull around his waist with the strap being vermilion in colour. He wears black, gauntlet shaped, fingerless gloves with three buckled straps on each one. His coat is also black, with two coattails extending from it, the underside of the coattails being vermilion in colour. The coat has a high collar with buckles on it also. The front of the coat seems to also resemble body armour, with a zipper closed all the way up from the waist to the bottom of his neck, the 'armour' is also vermilion. Along the outside of the tailcoat though are vermilion magatama, with magatama makings on the back of the coat also.

The being was watching the Titans from his position, before his eyes landed on Naruto. His eyes kept a firm lock on the blond hero, like a hunter hunting his prey.

_**"****_Na_ruto Namikaze Uzumaki… your future… will be darkness. I know it will."**_ He spoke, his voice was deep and distorted. Even his voice, like his outfit, shrouded him in mystery.

He kept his eyes, his glowing blood red and ice blue eyes, locked on Naruto, before the Titans left the area. With his observations done, he too, vanished into the shadows of the night, leaving no trace he was there.

Like he was a ghost.

Or something… unnatural.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Living/Main Ops Room – Monday**

The large room contains a number of flat panel computer displays, a well-equipped, but small kitchen that has a large refrigerator. The room also contains a large TV, and power storage of the tower, and also houses the Tower's main computer and communication suites. One wall is made entirely of glass from floor to ceiling. The colour spectrum of the room is predominately silver, brown, and black. It also has a large settee which half circles a round table. The room also has three doors; two that lead to the bedrooms, the third that is at the back of the room, with this one leading to the lower and higher levels.

The Operation Centre's rear door opens with Starfire coming through the threshold. She is certainly euphoric in body language. She enters first, while her teammates slowly make their way through the doorway, taking it in turns as all of them can't cram through the doorframe at the same time.

"Come, my dear friends." Koriand'r announces passionately, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. It was as if a spotlight shone down on her at this very moment. "I want to thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude. All six thousand verses." She continues with more passion and joy.

The other five, now inside the Operations Centre, snap their eyes to the red haired alien. Some even experience whiplash when they jolt their heads to look at her. It is as subtle as a car crash in effect. They could have sworn they heard a car crash in the distance also, causing Naruto to look around with a troubled look on his face. Starfire turns around to face the group with a large smile.

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all suddenly point to Naruto, and shouted in unison. "He saved you, he should hear the poem!"

Naruto grumbles, before grinning at Starfire. "I'd love to hear it, Kori. But can you thank me later?" In the meantime, he'd plan his revenge against his friends for doing this to him.

The group of friends that had put it all on him, looked at him as if he was mental.

Starfire beamed a happy smile at him, liking that idea of her thanking him later. She did giggle at the gang for putting it all on Naruto though, she knew for a fact that he was plotting something against them for that.

They are surprised when a young female voice announces its presence to the team. A voice that is a bit cocky, very suave, and somewhat seductive.

"I see you haven't changed a bit."

Like Starfire, Blackfire, or Komand'r is tall, very beautiful, and has a slender, but curvy body. However she is slightly shorter than Starfire, and has a bit thicker build. She has long midnight black hair with a purple tint, and her skin is yellow tinted instead of orange like Kori's. Her eyebrows are small and are purple in colour. Her eyes are also purple. She wears a sleeveless top showing her stomach, a mini-skirt and thigh-high boots that were all black. She is also wearing a belt, and has a darker silver armour plate on her neck, dark silver gauntlets, and armour plates on her shoulders. Under which was metal armoured undergarments that covered her whole body except her face and hands.

What Naruto and Robin both notice also, is the difference in hair styles. While they look the same, Blackfire's face framing bangs were longer, but her hair was shorter, as it only reached her lower back, not her bum like Starfire's did.

The teenage girl with an eerily similar appearance to Starfire, smirked as she leans against the back of the couch, before pushing off of it.

It was like seeing dark and light using the same body frame when looking upon Koriand'r and Komand'r.

"When we were little, I was always rescuing Starfire." She continued in a sort of reminiscent, but still confident tone. She laughed at the memories.

"Sister!" Squealed Korand'r as she happily flew over to Blackfire, and hugged her tightly. A hug that even got the dark haired sister's grin to waver slightly, before the new visitor hugged back.

The two separated the hug not long after.

Starfire is stunned though when Blackfire holds up a beautiful, immaculate necklace, one that holds a large multitoned green gem. The gem is mesmerising, and it faintly reminds Naruto of the necklace he was given many years ago, before its destruction by his Kyuubi controlled self, back during Pain's attack on Konoha.

Naruto's reverie was curtailed when he heard the dark Tamaranean speak.

"I brought you a present, sister dear."

A deep gasp escapes Starfire and her eyes threaten to take up her whole face at the sight of this trinket, albeit, a stunning and beautiful trinket. "A Centauri Moon Diamond?! Where did you get-" Asked a generally surprised Koriand'r, before she was caught mid-sentence by her older sister.

"On the Centauri moons, of course." Komand'r interrupts in a matter-of-factly tone, before she fastens it around Starfire's neck. "Oh, look, it matches your eyes."

The recipient, Starfire, beams a massive smile, her eyes wide as well in delight. It was almost as if her eyes were trying to mimic the gem in her new necklace. Somehow, someway, the sound of a cash register is heard going off. This caused Naruto to sharply look around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"You must meet my friends!" The red haired Tamaranean declared to her sister suddenly.

Blackfire had no say in this, as she was suddenly yanked across the Operations Centre before she could start a word, or even think about saying one. Blackfire gave off a small gasp of surprise in response to the yanking across the room.

Blackfire stopped moving eventually. She had to regain her balance for a tad, before she looked at the crowd of five that had watched the interaction between the two sisters. Her eyes settled on Naruto for a moment, realizing who he was, and what he meant to Starfire. Komand'r mentally grinned, a very cunning plan was already forming in her mind.

"I wish to introduce my big sister." Koriand'r started with a happy smile, while looking at her friends. Blackfire during the younger sister's speech, walks to the team, and interrupts the younger sibling's announcement with her boldness.

"I'm Blackfire" She states with a flirty, and confident tone, one that seems to be typical of her. She's definitely more confident and bold, in comparison to Starfire, with the red haired teen seemingly caught off guard. "And since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess." The newly revealed Blackfire continues, as she points to Cyborg. "You're Cyborg."

Cyborg, being the friendly giant that he is, held out hand to her, wanting to shake hands with the new arrival. "Pleased to meet you, little lady."

Blackfire smiles, and agrees to shake his hand, only for the sound of metal grinding together to permeate throughout the room. Blackfire had applied her otherworldly strength into the handshake. After the dark haired sibling let go of the Cybernetic teen's hand, the young man finds his fingers to have been squeezed out of alignment.

"Little lady, big handshake. Well, all right." The metallic teen praised, while seemingly not bothered about his hand. He had a replacement in his room. Although he never thought he would have to use that replacement after shaking someone's hand.

Blackfire continued on her scouting of the team, and she was now down to Raven. The first thing the Tamaranean noticed was the stunning red and black bindi on Raven's ash coloured forehead. "I like that gemstone on your Ajna Chakra."

That truly surprised Naruto and Raven, but in truth, it also impressed the pair of them. "You...know about Chakras?" Raven asked with a ghost of a smile.

Blackfire smiled and nodded. "I got way into meditation on Altara Prime." She elaborated, before continuing. "I know you and Naruto are the only ones with Chakra, maybe the three of us could meditate sometime?" She offered with the same smile. "Besides, it looks as if you all have been training hard."

That caused everyone in the room, except her and Naruto, to shiver in slight fright, the 'training hard' segment was true, as their trainer, Naruto, was a tough taskmaster.

Beast Boy makes a small comment regarding the training. "Dude, we get worked to the bone, our teacher is a real sadist. If we fail, we have to do it all over again. Then he throws his energy attacks at us during our exercise as a 'surprise' attack. Even the hairs on my head hurt after it all."

Naruto's right eye twitches in annoyance at Beast Boy's bitching regarding his methods. He edges closer to him with an irritated look on his face, before the blond slaps the green haired teen around the back of the head lightly, still making the Green Machine hold his head in pain. "Stop moaning, or I will increase EVERYONE'S levels of training by ten, and you will get less breaks."

This causes, what is undoubtedly, the most bizarre scene in the eyes of the older Tamaranean, as the other members of the Titans, including her sister, quickly get on their knees in front of the blond, and are begging Naruto to reconsider his words.

"P-please, don't do that to us, we'll be good." Cried Cyborg.

"I-I take back what I said, Naruto!" Beast Boy begged in worry.

"Please go easy on us!" Commented a distressed Starfire.

"Don't go that intense, Naruto, please!" Raven stammered out, even her Emoticlones were doing this act, and saying the same words, not wanting to experience the torture/training.

"Please forgive Beast Boy for his words." Voiced out a calm, but still very worried Robin.

What was making this experience even more bizarre, was that fact that all of them were using puppy eyes on Naruto, whom was starting to lose his resolve, before he finally succumb to their puppy eyes, and pleas.

Naruto sighed loudly, before slapping his face. "Fine, I won't increase the levels, and I won't take away your breaks as well. Now get up, we've got a beautiful guest here, and I don't think she wants to see all of you begging me with puppy eyes."

The other five members of the Titans quickly got back into their original positions before the event, however, it left an imprint on Blackfire's mind that no amount of alcohol could get rid of. Despite that, she was flattered by Naruto's comment, causing her to smirk.

Shaking her head, she moved on to the next person in the line-up, the one who caused the whole mess between the team and Naruto. "Beast Boy! What's up?" She greeted with the same flirty smile.

"Nothing but the ceiling, baby." Replied said Changeling. He was attempting to sound smooth and cool. Beast Boy's smile grew when the sound of Blackfire's laughter hit his ears.

Blackfire, while laughing, complimented the younger teen. "Good one! You're funny!" While in reality, she was laughing at his attempt to woo her. She was also laughing at the fact that Raven, and Naruto, both rolled their eyes at his attempt to crack a joke, and smooth talk her.

Beast Boy, grinning happily, leaned over to Raven and whispered. "See? She thinks I'm funny." He commented in a self-satisfied tone.

"Statistically, I suppose someone has to. But also, it wasn't the joke she was laughing at." The dark Titan muttered back in her monotone voice.

The first part deflates his ego a bit, while he appeared confused at the second half of Raven's reply. Blackfire smirks at the interaction between the two, before she makes her way to the next member, Naruto.

Naruto's eyes lock onto hers the minute she stepped in front of him. He was taller than her, like he was with Starfire, however he was shorter than Cyborg.

Naruto had to admit, she was gorgeous, powerful, and deadly. She had the most beautiful shade of purple for eyes, and he could easily make out the slight purple tint in her hair. Her lips also seemed very soft, but he could tell she would be the rough type. Naruto did wonder about her personality though. What he did notice during the interaction between the two sisters before, was the negative emotions emitting from her, and being directed at Starfire.

Something he will need to dig into later.

Blackfire was doing her own observations of the blond male. Her smile grew into a more seductive one from her flirty one from before. He was handsome, his skin tone was perfect, his sea coloured eyes, god those eyes of his, she would allow him to gaze at her all the time. His messy blond locks that she could run her hands through, and his skin tight body suit under his haori left nothing to the imagination. He was perfect in looks.

What really got her attention was the power he held. She could feel the power radiating from his being, and it was intoxicating. Starfire wasn't kidding when she told her that Naruto emanated power, it was incredible, and if what her sister had told her was true, he hadn't even shown his full power, and he was able to beat Starfire, and the rest of the team at the same time.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, huh?" Commented the flirty Blackfire as she walked around Naruto slowly, and was taking in his form.

She loved what she was seeing.

Naruto smirked as he looked at her every so often, his eyes looking up and down her body, taking in her form as she was taking in his. His eyes settled on her lips when she completed a circle around him, and settled for standing in front of him. He looked at her eyes before replying to her. "And you're Blackfire, Komand'r, right?"

Blackfire put her hands on her hips, and looked at Naruto's face, while he was gazing at hers. "Starfire told me a lot about you, but she always states that you're one of the strongest fighters on the team. Perhaps we should fight someday soon. I've been… itching for a good fight." She finished with a flirty slur.

Naruto raised his brow at her, before his eyes widened at her declaration at the end. His eyes focused on hers. "You want a full blown fight, the first to fall unconscious loses?" He was somewhat surprised, but he quickly gained a fire of excitement in his eyes. "Oh, I'm game, just tell me when and where, Blackfire."

The two had grins on their faces, both filled with excitement and battle lust. The two really wanted to have this showdown. Blackfire was impressed, Naruto wasn't backing down, and she wanted that spark.

Starfire was looking on with wide eyes, she knew her sister was battle hungry, the older sibling always loved to fight, and always boasted about it. But the fact that Naruto wasn't backing down was alarming, she had thought that he wasn't as battle hungry, despite the way his world was. She was clearly wrong, and now he was agreeing to battle her older sister, who was very proficient in the art of hand-to-hand combat, and was also as talented at using her energy attacks.

Blackfire smiled, before continuing to the line to the last member of the team, the leader. Her thoughts still lingered on Naruto, but she put them aside when she stepped in front of Robin.

"And you must be Robin, the illustrious leader of the Titans." She quickly appears behind him, before running her fingers along his cape. "Oh, I am loving this cape. It's positively luscious!" She remarked with a light giggle.

"Thanks. It's a high-density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger than steel." He elaborated with a nod and a barely noticeable grin.

"Fascinating."

"So, beloved sister, what brings you to Earth?" Asks a wondering Starfire, as she wanted to know why her older sister was here, heck they all wanted to know why.

As Blackfire saunters to the couch, she explains with a shrug. "I was in the quadrant. Thought I'd see if Earthlings like to party." She hops over the back of the couch and sits with a leg crossed over the other, and her arms resting to the left and right of her on the back of the chair. "Besides, I needed a rest. Nearly got sucked into a Black Hole on the way here."

Almost as fast as lightning, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin are at the settee, surrounding her, and showering her with questions regarding the event with the Black Hole, leaving Naruto, Raven, and Starfire at the kitchen counter. Naruto simply was annoyed at the boys, but asked Raven to help him find information regarding 'lost continents', while telling Starfire that they needed to talk soon.

"Hey Naruto, dude, don't you want to hear this?!" Shouted Beast Boy from across the room, causing the closest to him to wince at the bellow.

Naruto shook his head and replied as he began walking to the side door. "No, I need to find something out. I will hear it another time, but I need to figure this out right now."

Blackfire raised a brow at the blond at the reply, while Robin nodded, completely understanding why, as did Cyborg.

"What is he trying to figure out?" Questioned Blackfire, as she was curious about what was plaguing the blond male. She knew that Naruto had meetings every two days with the Mayor of the city, but he was wanting to find something out. The question was what Naruto was wanting to find out.

Robin wanted to change the topic back to what it was originally, before anyone could answer Blackfire, she wanted to know everything that included Naruto, since he was her first target. Komand'r shook her head, and smirked, she was going to learn more about the team soon, and she wanted to know more about Naruto, and with how BB was, he would spill the beans to her as it were, as he was too in awe of her beauty and flirty nature.

"Okay… So I'm cruising through the Draconis Nebula, and-"

"Blackfire!" Interrupted Starfire from her position in the kitchen. "You know that nebula is full of black holes! Travel there is forbidden." She continued with a reprimanding tone and expression.

Utter silence is the answer to that remark, and funny looks from the group at the couch.

The dark haired sister, giving a hard-hearted shrug, before replying to her more innocent sister. "Most fun things in life are. Now be a sweetie and bring me one of those sodas I've heard so much about." She lectured, before turning to the boys once more. "So anyway, I'm zooming over an event horizon, approaching light speed, when all of a sudden-"

Starfire walks toward the refrigerator, completely tuning out her sister's epic tale of survival. She opens the door, showing the inside of it, while it is very clean and spacious, it has little to no food inside it. She sighs, before getting the only soda in the fridge to give to her sister. In a disgruntled fashion, she whispers to herself. "I see you haven't changed either." She closes the door.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Naruto's Room – Monday**

Naruto's bedroom door opened to the sides, allowing the blond to enter his own abode, completely made up of things that belonged to him, and what he… acquired through his secret job, a job that only himself and Jiraiya knows about.

His bedroom was large like the personal rooms of the others in the tower, and it had plenty of decoration.

It featured a super king sized bed with black pillows, black sheets, and a flaming orange and black cover. It has a dark oak wood bedframe that creates the headboard, footboard, and bed rails, all of which had very beautiful, intricate carvings on it. Beside the bed was a small set of modern drawers made from dark oak wood. The room had two large dark oak bookcases, one held many books, with the other containing scrolls of varying shapes and sizes. It also had two tables and a double dresser, both were made out of dark oak wood and modern in design. The curtains were black and orange with the carpet matching. The upper half of the walls and ceiling were black, while the rest of the wall was dark oak wood. Various posters, maps, and photographs were displayed around the room, with a large board at the back of one of the tables to pin images and sticky notes on. He also has a very comfy orange armchair next to his bed.

Naruto walked across the room to the left side bed where the small drawers were, opens it, and pulls out an orange book, which has 'Diary' written in a striking and appealing font. He creates a Clone, who takes the diary, before sitting in the armchair and begins writing in it.

The real Naruto in the meantime was going through his scroll filled bookcase, trying to find information regarding a secret mission that Jiraiya had given him. Naruto searched for some time, but couldn't find anything, so he created clones to search through the scrolls and books, while he turned in for the night.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Living/Main Ops Room – Tuesday**

The team had slept well, well, most of them anyway.

Beast Boy had dreamt of Blackfire, and them two flirting. He was showing off his 'moves', aka, his shapeshifting ability in his attempt to woo her more.

Starfire had a troubled sleep, she was also thinking about her sister, but in a totally different manner. She was really afraid that her sister would take her place on the team, but also she was very worried about the interaction between her crush and her sister last night. That was the subject for more of her nightmares and worries.

She was trying to push it away, Naruto wouldn't see Blackfire in the romantic type of way, right? She shook her head, exploring the corridors of the tower, calling for her sister. "Sister, I need to talk to you."

BB and Cyborg, who were playing a racing game on the large TV in the Ops room, heard her calls, but ignored it. Two vehicles were on the screen, one green and one white, speeding along a twisting elevated track. The green one gets ahead and blocks any attempts made by the white car to pass. Cyborg and Beast Boy are sat on the couch, playing a racing game on the GameStation.

"You want to pass me, but you can't pass me. You can't pa-" Boasted the Cybernetic teen, but his cocky grin was turned upside down as Beast Boy's car suddenly passed his. Surprised, he shouts in shock as the Changeling grins a devious smile. "You passed me!"

"Tighten the turn...jets...and nitro!" He jumps up not long after and does a laughing victory dance, while at the same time, Cyborg slumps over in defeat.

A moment later, the two return back to the couch, and begin a new game. Starfire walks up behind them at this exact moment with an investigative expression.

"Has either of you seen Blackfire?"

"Blazin' B?" Beast Boy questions with adoration. "She was here just a second ago." His face goes red with annoyance, while Cyborg grins. The reason being that his car was knocked aside by Cyborg's car on the game.

"Aw, yeah! Back in the lead! Mwuhahahah!" He roared a heartily laugh.

"May I join your game?" Starfire asks, as she takes in the game with her own jade eyes, it does seem like an enjoyable experience.

"Winner plays Blackfire." The metallic male replied bluntly.

"Yeah. She rules at this game." Added a very love struck BB, who might as well have love hearts orbiting his head. He was daydreaming of the dark haired visitor from the stars, that he didn't notice his car getting smashed off course.

Starfire, visibly deflated by the responses she had gotten, turned away to look for her sister. "I see."

**Jump City – Titans Tower Starfire's Bedroom – Tuesday**

Sometime had passed since Starfire's meeting with BB and Cyborg.

Starfire's bedroom was very clean and neat, it had no forms of dirt, or uncleanliness. The one thing it did have though, was the atmosphere of the room was very, very feminine. With pink and purple walls, pink curtains, dark purple doors, purple drawers, small purple tables, a purple bookshelf, and a purple lamp. There is also a circular-shaped, queen sized bed with purple sheets, pink covers, and pink pillows. There was also a TV on the wall next to the window, and next to the half-filled bookshelf, many photos decorate the wall.

Stood next to the bed is Blackfire, whom is glancing around the room with a disgusted frown. There was too much pink. She liked darker colours, and was glad that the spare room next to Robin's was much darker than this.

Right now though, she is only wearing her underwear, which consisted of black and deep purple lace-trimmed panties and bra that had see-through sides. Her body was nicely toned, there was just the right combination of muscle and curves. Her curves were more noticeable than Koriand'r's, the younger sister was slimmer, didn't have as much muscle, but still had curves.

She had gone through Starfire's wardrobe, quickly discovering that her younger sister only got the same clothes, about two dozen times. On the drawers not far from her was a parchment, upon which was the marriage agreement between her race, and the race of Gaia. She was going to write her name down soon, get Naruto to write his, and poor Starfire would be left alone.

Not able to get the one she wants.

Smirking at her ambitious and cruel plan, she put the clothes she had… borrowed from her dear sister. All the while not noticing the wind picking up. That wouldn't be such a bad thing, but the window was open, and the drawers was right in front of it. The document containing the marriage between the Elementals' and Tamaraneans' was blown from the drawers top, and sent flying across the room, before mysteriously slotting just behind the bookshelf, with the dark haired alien not spotting it.

Blackfire, upon putting the clothes on, quickly disliked how much they showed of her flesh, but swiftly stopped her train of thought. 'This could help… tease Naruto. I knew he was eying me up last night, but also, I might be able to get more information from Beast Boy if I show some… leg.' Smirking deviously, it quickly transformed into a shocked one when she noticed the contract wasn't where she placed it. Fearing the worst, she dove for the window, poking her head out, and quickly tried to spot the manuscript, but no avail. Tutting angrily, she pulled her head back in, straightened her hair out, and went to find Robin. He was the leader of this group, so she could try to get into his deeper into his good graces, boot her sister out, and replace her.

She had been showing him some of her alien martial arts, bragged about her superior fighting talent in front of her younger sister, before continuing to show how much better she was to the leader of the Titans.

Walking with a purpose, she left her sister's overly pink room, and made haste to find the gang.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Living/Main Ops Room – Tuesday**

Night had descended once more on the beautiful metropolis, inside the Living Room of the Tower, all the Titans except Starfire were lounging on the couch in the Operations Centre watching the television. Raven meanwhile is reading a book, and Naruto was meditating in the same way he did at Mount Myoboku. Raven kept stealing glances at the blond, a small smile graced her face upon seeing him do this.

"Hello friends!" Exclaimed a voice behind them, the owner of the voice was just making her way into the room from the door at the back. Koriand'r walks in, somehow balancing buckets of popcorn, candy, and stacks of DVDs. Said friends all turned to look at her, all except Naruto and Raven.

"I was wondering if you all wanted to have a home movie night. I've brought some popcorn and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we watch?"

"Action." Stated Robin in his calm tone of voice.

Beast Boy added his own comment to Starfire's question. "Comedy."

"Sci-fi?" Suggested Cyborg as he raised a brow at the red head.

"Horror." Replied Raven in her monotone voice, not even taking her eyes from her book.

Caught off guard by the variation of the team, Starfire drops her load of goodies, and slumps her shoulders. She was depressed, but quickly tried to make another suggestion. "Perhaps a double feature?" She might as well have nervous sweet dripping from her due to how anxious she was.

"Forget the flicks, kids." Announced a voice from behind the red haired, a very familiar voice.

Starfire turns to the source of the voice, he eyes widen when she sees Komand'r standing there. It's not her standing there that gets Starfire's attention, but the fact that the older sister is dressed in one of her spare outfits, and has dispensed with the armour that she wore before. In essence, the two sisters look alike now, the only difference was their hair and eye colour.

That, and their personalities.

The minute Blackfire entered the room, Naruto caught wind of her negative emotions, all of which were directed to the red haired alien. Naruto frowned during his meditation, he had noticed that whenever the two was in the room, Komand'r had generated many negative emotions. Jealousy, hate, and annoyance. To name a few.

Naruto was going to get to the bottom of this, and he would have to do it quickly.  
Starfire didn't need this pain from her sister. So Naruto quickly thought of a plan.

"We're going out!" Continued Blackfire as she walks past Koriand'r with a steady stride.

Puzzled at this development, the younger sister voiced her confusion. "We are?" Starfire quickly backpedalled on her question when she took into account of what her sister was wearing. "Are you wearing my clothes?"

Waving her hand dismissively to Starfire, she answered her, before addressing the group baring a knowing smile. "I borrowed one of your outfits. I heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music."

The group, except Naruto and Raven answer with cheers of agreement and praise. Raven though is still nose deep in her book, carefully reading away, in her own little world.

Naruto skilfully glances at Blackfire through the TV, and when Komand'r looks at the necklace she had given Koriand'r the day before, Naruto picks up a few different emotions from her. While some were the same, a few new ones were added. Glee, anticipation, and a sense of victory.

Naruto then spotted a connection. He didn't express it, but he mentally sighed. He knew from Starfire that the two sisters didn't see eye to eye. Was this revenge on Blackfire's part?

Yes, Koriand'r had told Naruto everything about herself growing up, and her interactions with Komand'r. The older sister seemed to really dislike her, her family, and her race for reasons the younger sister didn't understand.

"And it's in a creepy run-down warehouse." Rang the voice of the dark Tamaranean, interrupting Naruto from his thoughts. He knew who that was directed to, and it seemed to have worked on Raven, as she puts the book to the side, and begins to get up.

Naruto knew it was now the time to stop this.

"Actually… Komand'r." Started Naruto in a strong voice, as his _Senjutsu _powers came online, and the traits of this made became evident on his face and stance. "That fight you wanted with me. Well…"

The Titans and Blackfire turn sharply to Naruto, who has risen from his meditative position, to standing upright with his back turned to them. Raven, whom only just got up, looked at the blond, and quickly noticed his _Sage Mode_ power up.

Naruto turned around to face the dark haired Tamaranean, his yellow orbs staring into her purple ones. His black shakujo appeared in his left hand. His features were calm and collective.

Blackfire at this moment was still in shock, of course she would be surprised. She was being challenged by the strongest, and most unknown fighter on the team according to her younger sister. While she did want to fight him, as she was a warrior by heart, plus she wanted to see how strong he was in comparison to her. But to be suddenly caught out like this was shock inducing, but it did bring out a small, flirty grin.

If he wanted to fight, she would bring it.

**Jump City – Titans Island – Tuesday**

The group had vacated the main room of the Tower, are making their way out of Titans HQ, and onto the island that supports it. The island is a decent size and located in the bay of Jump City. It has a path that leads from the edge of the island, where a launch pad was, to the Tower in the middle.

It was coated with grass and nature, although it was lacking trees, it contained a few.

The Tower was very tall, and seemed very roomy in size. It had numerous large windows up, and along, the front and back. There was smaller windows on the sides of the tower. Some of the windows were lit up, showing a golden glow, while some was grey and not in use.

The actual structure was a silver coloured metal, and it was very sturdy and resilient. Cyborg and Naruto had built the tower using the Gordanian ship and its glorious technologies. While Cyborg did the technical work, Naruto was the manpower behind the construction. Sure, the others helped, but none of them could keep up with Naruto, and his armies of _Shadow_ _Clones_.

Surrounding Titans Tower was the ocean, and beyond that was the bustling metropolis of Jump City in its night form. Like when Naruto got it, it was a beauty, and it still is. There were lights dancing in the buildings and on the streets. The urban lights were beautiful in a strange way.

If only the lights were off, and then we'd see a marvellous spectacle of light in the heavens.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Naruto?" Questioned a worried Starfire in a hushed voice to the blond.

Naruto barely nodded. "Yes, I have to do this."

Before Starfire could ask him what he meant, Naruto walked forward ahead of the group, and used the wind to stop the Titans from moving ahead.

Only Naruto and Blackfire would dance this night.

The two stopped meters away from the audience, and faced each other. One with grace and calm, the other with confidence.

"The first to become unconscious, remember." Voiced Blackfire in the form of a statement, just to clarify the gravity of the situation for Naruto. She got a nod in return, as the blond seemed to generate a blue aura that seemed to be warm, inviting, and loving. But you could notice power, pure power, a ballet of light and darkness seemed to exist in his aura alone.

'Perfect balance…' Wondered Raven as she saw the light and darkness in Naruto's Chakra aura. It was incredible to see such a balance, such stability. The fact that Naruto was in control of his power all the time wondered if she could ever get to that state often, or, maybe, become balanced indefinitely.  
If only she was in control of her powers all the time.

Blackfire's aura also seemed to appear in response, a sea of purple erupted in flame around her much like Naruto's. Hers was also full of power, full of darkness. But at the centre, there was a single light that hadn't been nurtured. A light that seemed lonely and sad.

The wind stopped, the audience seemingly holding a collective breath as a single leaf made its way between the two poised warriors.

The two fighters kept a lock on each other, sizing the other one up as the leaf spun around a few times during its descent.

The moment the leaf touched the floor, all hell broke loose.

Blackfire and Naruto suddenly dashed towards each other, meeting in the middle above the fallen leaf. The two created a small shockwave upon colliding powers. The two exchanged powerful blows repeatedly, with both trying, and failing to lay a harsh hit, due to the other blocking or evading.

Komand'r went on the offensive, not allowing the blond a chance to attack. She quickly knees his stomach, forcing the blond to recoil forward, before spin kicking him up into the sky. She chases after him in a blur and is suddenly on him again, not allowing him to take a breather.

Naruto bursts away from her, before jumping into the offensive seat, quickly forcing her to guard and weave from his attempts. It only goes so far, as she is hit by an invisible fist, or a strong wind. The hit forces her to fly back in a tumbling fashion, before she corrects herself. That hurt, but before she could recollect her thoughts, she isn't given a chance to rest, as Naruto drives a knee at her. She launches with her knee, with both their knees slamming together. Both winced slightly due to the force at which their knees connected.

The two try punching each other, but grab the others fists, forcing them to attack with their legs in an effort to force the other to let go.

Their knees continue to smash each other until Blackfire yanks Naruto down with their connected hands, knees his chin, before kicking him across the face, sending him through the air. Naruto was sure his brain flew out of his head with how hard the kick was.

With the audience, they were watching with rapt attention, seemingly shocked at the power of these two.

"Dude, she's strong!" Exclaimed Beast Boy with awe and borderline worship.

"It seems Naruto is giving her a hard time" Cyborg commented with certainty.

Robin was studying the fight with narrowed eyes, he was keeping his eyes on the two fighters, analysing their patterns, attacks, and their abilities, and comparing them to what he knows. Clearly his attention to detail wasn't letting him down, as he knew easily knew that the two were going all out, but he noticed Naruto was holding back, if that golden fist he used the previous night was an indication to another ability.

He wanted to find out.

Naruto stops his flight, his eyes lock on her quickly, so that he doesn't miss her incase she jumps him again. The two then jump at each other again, and continue their intense fist fight in the sky. Both expertly dodging each other's attacks, before the two grab their fists again, and start head butting each other. They winced every time their foreheads slammed against each other's. Blackfire slammed her head against Naruto's harder, causing him to lean back a bit, before she flew back, and drove her foot into his stomach. The kick was very powerful, knocking the wind out of Naruto, and sending him back quite far.

Naruto hissed breathlessly from that attack. He managed to stop himself from going too far from her kick. 'She is much stronger than Starfire… but not as accurate.'

"_Blackbolt_!"

Naruto saw the dark Tamaranean's take on the _Starbolt_. If this was anything like Starfire's, then it would be incredibly strong and destructive. He wondered if these bursts of light lilac coloured ultraviolet energy would be as potent and accurate as Koriand'r's.

Why she has this colour for her energy is unknown to him, it's most likely a trait unique to her. Then again, he doesn't know every Tamaranean.

He also notices that her eyes were glowing, not unlike Starfire's, but Blackfire's eyes glowed a pale lilac, instead of a neon green.

The War Hero launches at her, expertly skirting around her energy attack, and getting into her personal space once again. This time he slams his fist across her face with an intense swing, before she can even launch from his hit, her foot is grabbed, and she is flung down to Earth by the blond.

She crashes into the ground with an earth-shattering thud. Dirt and soil is kicked up, forming a shroud around the new crater, preventing the team from looking at Blackfire.

Starfire was worried about her sister, she was wanting to stop this fight desperately. She cared dearly for her sister, she always wanted to bond with Blackfire, even if the older sister had performed questionable acts towards her. The red haired alien couldn't bring herself to hate her older sister, no matter how much she tried.

Raven glanced at the worrying Koriand'r, she could sense the alien female's distress, but the minute Blackfire stood up from the impact zone, the distress was lifted, but only slightly.

She focused her eyes on the floating Naruto, she was in silent amazement at his powers and skill. Clearly his powers was beyond her level, or even higher.

And he wasn't trying.

Komand'r at this time had evidence of the fight on her skin and clothes. She had a few scratches, red marks and dirt marks. Upon floating back up again, Naruto had similar markings on his body, and his clothes were slightly damaged. She quickly then released a barrage of _Blackbolts_ at him, catching him by surprise, as he didn't guard in time.

The blond was struck hard by that multiple energy volley, but he soon was surrounded by a smoke cloud due to the intensity and fierceness of the onslaught. She eventually stopped her attack, and kept her gaze on the cloud.

The smoke stuck for a few moments before it was blown away from the inside. Naruto was still standing, but he was more worse for wear. His entire left arm was now shown to the world, as the body suit had been destroyed there. Some of his haori and pants were damaged also, he was also showing more grazes and damages on his skin.

Naruto then quickly appears infront of her, knees her in the stomach, before bringing his hands down onto her back harshly in a sledgehammer like swing. That again forces the dark haired girl back down to the ground, only this time, she lands land a cat, before standing up again, only to face Naruto, who was right in front of her.

"_Wind Style: Rasengan_!"

Komand'r didn't even register his words, as pain struck her nerves. He had driven a violently swirling blue and white ball against her stomach. It felt like it was grinding into her.

It really hurt.

There was an explosion of varying shades of blue, as she was propelled backwards by the attack. She skidded against the ground roughly, she eventually stopped, and couldn't move for a few seconds. She carefully got back on her feet again, trying to regain her balance from her spiralling flight, she shook off the pain her stomach was feeling at the moment as she addressed the person she was fighting against. Her eyes flared up again, burning brightly in power once more.

Naruto at the same time released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Before he and Blackfire stalked towards each other, before they flew at each other once more, getting into another intense close quarters scrap, dealing more damage to each other.

The two quickly primed their energy attacks for a point blank hit. Their two attacks slam into each other's. Naruto's _Wind Style: Rasengan_ was battling against Blackfire's _Blackbolt_.

The two attacks grew in size, pushing the two of them further apart as their contesting energy attacks expanded and became more wild and potent. The two of them started pushing into their attacks to try and over power the other, but soon the colliding attacks exploded in a blinding flash of blue and purple light. A thick smoke screen shrouded the area, the sounds of panting passed through the light winds, confirming that the two were still alive, and this was further confirmed when the smoke cleared, revealing the two. However both were knelling down, had cuts in their skin, and more signs of damage. Both were bleeding from various wounds.

Naruto then stands up once more, and he sighs loudly, causing Blackfire to narrow her eyes at him in wonder.

She was curious as to why he sighed, but the answer came obvious when the blue eyed Elemental spoke tiredly.

"You know, this fight has been fun… but I think it's time to end this dance, Blackfire." He declared, as his entire body changed in a sudden flash of flames.

The flash quickly fades to reveal Naruto, but different from how they remember. His entire body is coated in yellowy golden, flickering flames. His hair has spiked up slightly, with the bangs over his forehead now pulled back to mimic horns, while the bangs that framed his face spiked up, and moved to the sides to mimic fox ears. His outfit and clothing had become indistinguishable due to the Chakra Cloak, however his haori is still noticeable. The _Sage_ _Mode_ patterns that were around his eyes are now black, and have extended to his hair that now mimics fox ears, making them black also. He has black bars on his face in place of his whiskers. The magatama patterns on his outfit are now black, and he has black patterns on his stomach, legs and arms, consisting of thick lines and spirals. A white circle is visible in his right palm. Another noticeable thing is his eyes, now being a more fiery orange, but still having the toad pupil, still showing that his _Sage_ _Mode_ was active.

The form screamed power also.

Clearly the others were surprised and shocked at his form. Raven's eyes were wide at this form, the Chakra was he putting out was intense, potent, deadly, but so calming, peaceful, and loving. It was a strange contradiction. It felt similar to her White Raven state, but also felt different at the same time. Her Emoticlones were trying to figure out what this form was. She also had a small blush on her ash coloured skin. Luckily nobody noticed.

Beast Boy was sniffing the air, clearly he was having problems telling it was Naruto using his scent. But like Raven, his eyes are as wide as plates.

Cyborg was in a state of overload, trying to process what he was seeing.

Robin's eyes were also wide, and he was wondering why Naruto hid this from the team, this was important information.

Starfire had clasp her hands, and was staring at Naruto like he was an angel. She was staring in admiration and a strange sense of lust also.

Blackfire was also wide eyed, and hardly containing her shock as a gasp escaped her lips. She wasn't expecting this from him. She knew he was powerful, but to become a flaming entity was something new to her. The power he was generating was also making her flustered.

"Now, Komand'r, I'm giving you this one chance to surrender… this isn't my most powerful power up, but it's on a whole other level to what you faced before. If you don't stop, I will end this in one move." He told her truthfully with a small frown.

Blackfire stands up and glares at him with intense glowing eyes, she wasn't backing down. She didn't want people to look down on her like that. She noticed that he seemed to have no marks on his skin from the fight either, what the hell? Did they heal when he transformed into this golden warrior?

Naruto sighed at her stubbornness, but he was proud at her for not backing down. Clearly she was a formidable fighter.

The next five seconds would shatter anyone's thoughts on how the fight would go.

Naruto disappeared in a golden streak, and Blackfire was suddenly launched into air at the same moment. She was then punched back again, before being punched again in another direction, before she realised she had become a Ping-Pong ball for the golden blur, and she was continuously battered around, not given a moments rest.

She knew the fight was over.

And she was not the victor.

She was then punched hard in the back, a punch that ended the confrontation, as she was blasted into the ground.

Blackfire was still awake, but she wouldn't move. She groaned out in pain as she saw golden feet land next to her. She rolled over to look at the person who had defeated her.

He looks at her sadly, before kneeling down next to her. Komand'r's eyes had stopped glowing by this point, and she was just gazing at him. She was wondering why he was doing this, what did he have to gain?

"It hurts… doesn't it… the pain of being alone… the feeling of being hated by everyone." He stated sadly, as he gazed at her.

Blackfire keeps her eyes on his, her eyes widen barely at his words.

The audience also listens in on their conversation.

"I was hated too, you know… when I was born, a demon, the Nine Tailed Fox, attacked my village and killed many people, my parents included… the final act of my parents was to seal the Kyuubi… into me." He sighed softly, looking away from her, not looking at the shocked reactions of the Titans or Blackfire. Naruto continued. "The village saw me as the demon fox… and discriminated me, attacked me… trying to crush what spirit I had left from their mental attacks… It wasn't until later on I was able to make friends, it took even longer for the village to see me as me, not as the Kyuubi. I was seen as a cursed child... I was the object of their hate. It also didn't help that I had whiskers on my cheeks, well, I still have whiskers on my cheeks."

The black haired Tamaranean sighed lightly, taking in his words, she could see where he was going, so she might as well indulge him. "I was always the most talented, the most experienced combatant, and I'm the oldest child. But… I wasn't favoured for a number of reasons, Starfire was always kinder, and so was Wildfire. Plus… I'm seen as a… bastard child simply because of my appearance… most Tamaraneans have red hair and green eyes… I do not… so… I was disliked for my difference, I was seen as unworthy for the throne, and too impure to be a Tamaranean." She looked away to the sky above, releasing a sigh. She didn't know why she was telling him this, but a part of her was glad she could get it off of her chest. "I was treated like a plague by my… people, like I was a bad omen. I became bitter, jealous, and I became angry at my family, my race… my planet… I wanted revenge, they tore me apart, and I had tried to pull myself together… only to fail."

Naruto looked at the dark Tamaranean with compassionate eyes, he truly felt for her, he could understand her, her reasoning behind her fall. He and others like him had lived similar lives. "You're not evil, Blackfire, you're not a bad person. Yes… you've made mistakes, you sold out your people, and you traded your sister to the Gordanians to become a slave. We all make mistakes, I've made my fair share of mistakes… and no doubt I will keep making errors. The reason I'm talking to you… because I know you planned something."

Blackfire looked at him in shock, never before had someone said that to her, but also he was well informed, clearly her little sister told him about what had happened. But how the hell did the blond know what she had planned, could he read her mind? She didn't tell anybody, nor did she write it down. "How did you know I had something planned…?"

"I can sense emotions… when you were around Star, I had picked up Jealousy, hate, annoyance, and a few other negative emotions from you being directed to her. Then when you walked into the Ops Room not long ago, I picked up a few more. A strange twisted pleasure, expectancy, and a sense of victory, but when I noticed you were in fact glancing at the necklace… I knew that you had done something."

"I had stolen it… I had taken the Centauri Moon Diamond, and planted it on Starfire… so that she would be taken away, while at the same time, I would prove how much better I am, and take her place on the team…" Explained Blackfire as she felt the glares of the Titans hit her, all of them were angry, but Starfire was shattered. Naruto however was looking at her sadly, before sighing.

"Blackfire… your sister… she never wanted this to happen, hell, Starfire loves you, Komand'r. No matter what you did to her, she just wanted to be strong like you. You were her role model. You had someone who loved you, heck, she still loves you. You were too deep in darkness to see it."

"W-what?" Choked out the dark haired female, as she looked at Naruto with a shocked expression. She was shocked that her sister STILL loved her, despite all the evil she had caused, all the pain she had dealt her. Starfire still cared for her?

"It's true, you wouldn't believe how happy she was talking to you through your messages, then when you arrived, she was so bouncy, she couldn't stop talking about you in a positive light. Like I said, you couldn't see it because the light you have has been surrounded in the darkness of the hate you had absorbed by your race when they picked on you. You have someone who cares deeply for you, if you only open up, you shall see it, and heck, you might get more friends, and much more."

Blackfire could hear the truth in his voice, he was honest to her from the second her spoke. She looked over to her dear sister, and saw her jade eyes shining with hope and love. The love the blond spoke about was true, Starfire LOVED her.

She had been blind.

She shed a tear as she looked back to Naruto, the one talking her out of her darkness. She heard footsteps approach from the side, and saw Starfire standing near her.

"How can I stop this, how can I get forgiveness, how do I change everything I had done?"

Naruto sighed, but smiled lightly at her. "One day… others will try to convince you that they have forgiven you for your crimes. In truth, you will never forgive yourself. Accept that fact that you have killed, done bad, and hurt many people. That cannot be changed. You can do good, fight for others, save many people, try to outdo the darkness with light. But both light and darkness exist. I have darkness, and I have accepted it, I live in harmony with light and darkness. Starfire also has darkness, everyone has light and darkness in them. But Blackfire, if you want to change, you need to do it now. Go on your journey, find redemption, find absolution, the voice of others will guide you on your path to forgiveness. I and Starfire know you can be a great person."

Starfire smiled at her sister when her Blackfire nodded her head with a light smile. Naruto placed a hand on Blackfire's stomach, and healed her with his powers. It took a moment, but the dark Tamaranean was fully healed, and was able to stand up. Naruto stayed in his powered up form, but only because a sound caught his ear.

It was the sound of a ship.

A large, dark vessel with silver metal patterns, and flashing orange and red lights landed near the island. It's a very advanced, and menacing, but also has a strange beauty about it. The group waits patiently as a door opens on the underside of it, and stairs emerge from the star ship.

The Titans all get ready to fight, but Naruto and Blackfire don't brace for a fight.

Blackfire was slightly nervous, but Naruto reassured her that everything would be alright. Starfire had also given the necklace to the blond so he can sort this out. She wasn't doubting the rest of the team, but clearly Naruto had a way with words, plus, he may have just changed Blackfire, for the better.

Coming down the ramp are two tall, broad shouldered aliens. They are wearing technological suits that resemble humanoid crabs. The two have glowing, lemon yellow, narrow eyes. The armour is mostly coloured red with dark silver segments and black patterns. The leading one has an extended right arm that seems to contain energy whips of some description.

The trailing visitor speaks in a synthetic voice that has an undertone of organic mixed with it, he seems to hold a badge to the group that bares a unique symbol. "We are Centauri police, we are from the Grand Centauri Empire."

"We've come here for the Tamaranean girl, Blackfire of Tamaran." Explained the leading officer as he points to the girl in question. "She's committed high crimes throughout the entire Centauri system."

Naruto shows them the Centauri Moon Diamond necklace, this gains the attention of the two traveling policemen.

"The queen's personal Centauri Moon Diamond. I see you've procured it, Elemental." The leading officer comments, as he looks at the Elemental before him. He knows the race very well.

"I see you know of my race, officer. However, I want to bargain with you regarding Blackfire."

The team looked at Naruto with mixed expressions, but mostly shock. Robin though wasn't as happy, he would need to talk to Naruto regarding this whole event.

"What do you offer? Bear in mind that if our Empress doesn't agree with this, we will return for the girl." Questioned the Centauri officer on the right, before telling him what would happen if the queen didn't agree to the exchange. The two aliens notice Naruto hold the gem tightly for a strange reason, he also rubbed it, almost as if he was studying it.

Naruto wordlessly, and without moving created seven _Shadow_ _Clones_, all of which exploded in smoke, and all of them were in his base form. Naruto then handed the necklace to the Centauri Police. A red flame erupted in his left hand, while a blue flame appeared similarly in his right palm.

The group honestly didn't know what Naruto was doing, but the show of power was alarming the hooded female as she studied it.

'What is that?'

"_Yin–Yang Release: Creation of All Things Technique_!" Spoke the flaming warrior as he seemed to create large cubes of Centauri Moon Diamond in the hands of the Naruto Clones.

The others were dumbstruck, the Titans, Blackfire, and the Centauri Police. All were staring at the objects that was just created out of thin air. It just wasn't possible, but when the officers took closer examinations of the newly created blocks, they confirmed that the cubes were authentic.

"Whoa, dude, what the heck was that?!" Exclaimed BB in shock, as he marvelled at the power the blond used.

Naruto panted, as his _Chakra_ _Cloak_ and _Sage Mode_ wore off and dissipated, leaving him in his base form. "That still takes up too much Chakra." The blond muttered, before addressing Beast Boy's question. "That was the_ Creation of All Things Technique_. To simplify it, it allows the user to create anything that they can dream of using the Yin Chakra to create the object from nothingness. While using the Yang Chakra of it, I can breathe life into what I create. No more questions please, I need to rest from the fight and that."

The team would have to wait on their answers, they would grill him later for those though. Well, mostly Robin will demand answers from him.

The officers collected the blocks and necklace, before leaving for their ship. Moments later, the ship took off, and returned to the dark night of the heavens.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Rooftop – Tuesday**

A number of hours had passed since that whole event took place. It was a beautiful sunny day, no clouds in the sky, the crescent Moon hanging the sky, and Sun high in the heavens also.

Starfire, Blackfire, and Naruto are stood on the roof of the tower, with Blackfire wearing her old clothes.

The roof of the tower has a helipad in the middle, posts are on two opposite sides of the helipad with netting wrapped around one of them. Some stairs can be seen on the right side of the tower leading into it.

"Are you sure you want to go alone, sister?"

"As much as I want to stay here, I feel I need to go on my path to find a way to deal with the terrible deeds I have done. If I want to start this new life… I need to figure out my own redemption. Surely you can understand, sister?" Replies Blackfire as she looks her sister in the eyes without any negative emotions for the first time in years. The dark Tamaranean looked over at Naruto, who nodded and smiled at her. She could tell he didn't want her to go as well, but he understood why she needed to do this.

Starfire hugged her sister and cried. The poor red head only just got her sister back, she didn't want to lose her again.

Blackfire hugged her back softly and smiled. "Don't cry Koriand'r… I won't leave you… I promise. I just need to sort my past out, if I want to sort out my future as a hero alongside you."

Starfire pulled away from her hug and looked at her sister. Komand'r still had a flirty, confident grin, but it didn't have that hint of malice in it anymore. There was darkness there, but it was not as noticeable as it once was.

Blackfire smiled at her younger sister, before turning her attention to the blond, who raised a brow in response. "I ought to thank you, I want to repay you for what you've done for me, Naruto. But…"

Naruto frowned at her, and he was about to tell her that she didn't need to repay him, but she continued her statement to him.

"I do wish to fight you again, only next time, both of us will be heroes, and I will win." She stated with determination, and with fire in her eyes.

Naruto and Starfire was wide eyed at her bold declaration, clearly she was still as competitive as usual, but that wasn't a bad thing.

The blond hero nodded and smiled at her with his handsome, foxy smile. One that caused both girls to blush, blushes that he didn't notice. The two sisters though noticed the blushes on the other and glared at each other with lightning between their eyes.

Blackfire shook her head, and looked at the sky. "I think it's time, you two. Naruto… take care of my sister while I'm gone." She turns around to face the sea, before looking back at Starfire over her shoulder. "Sister dear… please take care of Naruto. I will be back when I'm ready, and I do want to fight the two of you, remember that." She declares as she takes off. She waves at them as she bolts across the sea and into the horizon.

Naruto and Starfire remain on the rooftop looking in the direction the older Tamaranean went in. The duo were smiling and stood for some time.

Naruto began walking away, but he was stopped by Starfire, who had placed her soft hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face her with a look of wonder.

"Naruto… I was wondering if you want to hang out with me." She asked with nervousness, as she tried to keep her jade eyes on his cerulean orbs.

The War Hero's facial features softened, he thought for a bit, before nodding. "Sure, I would like to go on a date with you. To bond with you more, Star-fi-re." He replied in a teasing manner, and also saying the syllables to her name playfully.

She was red faced with his response, but smiled all the same. She hugged him tightly, causing him to gasp, before hugging her in return.

**Unknown Location – Tuesday**

The entity that had been at the pier watching Naruto was now in a spacious room. One wall looked as if it had been blown inward, scattering debris across the chamber. In the office there was a thick, large table towards the back wall, bookshelves are lined next to the opening in the wall, which then lead up to the far wall. In the middle of the room was a small pool table, two couches, a large TV that hung from the ceiling, and a small table with some alcohol on it.

The dark clothed stalker was stood between the pool table and the large wooden table at the back. He was holding a katana that was very unique. It had a long bronze hilt with black grips. It had an oval bronze guard. The blade itself was extraordinary. While it was the traditional katana style: a curved, slender, single-edged blade. The colour of the blade was what made it special. The blade was black, and had bizarre, faint markings on the blade.

Another thing to note, is that there is blood splattered around the room and numerous dead bodies are planted about the place. Only one person is alive, but that person is cowering in front of the assassin. The man is wearing a black suit, he also has black hair and black eyes. The male also seems very pale in skin complexion, and has a small stubble. Blood stains his outfit and head.

He is trembling. He has every right to be, this unknown assassin just broke into his fortress for a compound, killed all the 150 guards he had acquired to protect him, and the warrior ploughed his way through all of them.

Without taking a scratch.

Hell, he saw one bullet bend around him, as if an invisible barrier was round his form.

"Please, don't kill me!" The frightened man pleaded. "I'll give you anything!" He continued, before seeing the shadow warrior turn his blade to him, allowing the person to see the fingers of the left hand, they looked human in shape, but had one unique distinction.

They were mechanical.

"Y-you, I know who you are. You're-"

The sickening sound of blade connecting and slicing through flesh echoed throughout the room. The man didn't even scream in pain, but the expression of his told everything about his sudden demise.

The man wasn't even whole anymore, but rather chunks of meat scattered across the table and floor, and blood sprayed across three walls and the ceiling. Only half of his face remained, and the look of terror on the dead man's face would be never forgotten by the first person to look upon it after this entity left.

"_**Yes, I, the Night Fox… have returned."**_ Spoke the now identified stalker of Naruto Uzumaki.

**END**

* * *

All right this took much, much longer than expected. It took me some time to get 'round to it, as my Mac had died, so I had to get a new laptop, which I only got recently, and I lost the inspiration to write.

I had a number of problems with this chapter. I was wondering how I was even going to do it for one, another problem was Blackfire. But also at one point, I was going to bring in another series to make it a crossover between three universes, however I decided against that, and created a whole new fan fiction, so I had to rewrite this damn story again. It was endless.

That new fan fiction became known as 'Animatronics and Ninjas'. The first chapter has been released, so you can go read it if you wish.

I have got some news for you regarding this story:  
Naruto is having a Harem, which will include: Starfire, Blackfire, and Raven.  
The blade I used as a reference for the katana used by Night Fox is the Black Nagamitsu from Sword Quest.

So what do you all think, and no flaming either. I don't mind constructive criticism, but I can't stand people who just rip into it, not being constructive or giving any form of feedback that I could use to improve.

I know people will wonder how Jiraiya is there, but Chapter 3 will expand on that. It was meant to be in this chapter, but I got carried away with it.


	4. Chapter 3: Nevermore

**Key:**

**Titans, Go**=Chapter

**Titans, Go **= Location

_Titans, Go _= Jutsu's, Bloodline Eyes, Powers, Transformations, and Spells.

"Titans, Go" = Speech

'Titans, Go' = Thoughts

"_**Titans, Go"**_ = Demons, Emoticlones, Deities, and Summoned Animals' speech

'_**Titans, Go'**_ = Demons, Emoticlones, Deities, and Summoned Animals' thoughts

"**Titans, Go"** = Diary

* * *

**Reviews**

**DragonPony022:** I must thank you for informing me about that, and I tried my best to find what I could, but I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
I'll tell you this, while Robin is in a relationship, I haven't thought about who he's with. It could be with Barb, but thank you for giving me ideas and inspiration for later.  
Don't worry, all of the Titans will get costume and character updates later in the story.

**Apedreitor:** Hmm, there's not going to be a Dark Naruto as Naruto's antagonist.

**PugTheMagician:** Well, I hope with this Chapter, you got some of your questions answered.  
Yeah, I wasn't going to make a large Harem, I really don't know how people manage it with higher numbers, but I don't want to try.  
Hm, Naruto will try to have a rivalry friendship with Robin, but I need to see how it will go from here on out.

**godzillafan1:** Aye, same here, I've seen so many brilliant stories seemingly stop, and the author vanishing into nothingness.  
No, Night Fox won't be the main villain, but he will be a main character.  
Don't worry, not a great deal will change regarding the pairings. Since I believe I wrote them down in an earlier Chapter.

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews though.

* * *

**Titan Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Nevermore, and Naruto's Tertiary Mission**

**Jump City – Mayor's Office – Saturday**

Naruto Uzumaki stood in the Mayor's Office with a serious, but jaded expression. The office is in the shape of a large rectangle with small oval windows on one wall. It has grey concrete walls with the lower half of the walls being covered by beautiful varnished wood, with the concrete part having built in shelves that contain books, scrolls, papers, and two computer screens closer to the window. The floor has black, warm carpets. A large crescent moon shaped wooden desk sits to the back of the room, and has little paper work on it and two advanced looking computers. Large red curtains are placed on both sides of the large window. There is also very large settee that seemed very comfy behind the desk. Another, smaller couch was in front of the table.

Situated in the seat was the Mayor, Jiraiya, who was looking through mission reports that Naruto had handed to him. The Toad Sage was reading the documents with gusto, looking through each and every bit of detail that the blond Godson had written down since becoming a Titan. Jiraiya had asked the blond to keep him informed of the happenings of the Titans in the Tower and in their everyday lives.

Naruto at first didn't want to be a spy for his Godfather, he didn't want to be spying on his only friends in this world, and had debated with the white haired Mayor. Before the Sannin brought up that the team that, while it's the only defence the City had against crime of the super nature, it was also disordered and varied.  
But also the lone Chakra user, Raven, was someone that Jiraiya had told the War Hero to keep an eye on. The perverted Sage could even tell her Chakra was demonic and unusual.

While spying on his friends, gaining their trust, and fighting alongside them to protect the City, Naruto had gone out on secret missions, missions that only he and the Perverted Sage knew about.

Naruto's first mission was to keep an eye on the team, Raven being the primary person to keep his eyes on.

The second assignment was finding out the origins of two mysterious symbols, one of those symbols had been seen during their travels around their homeworld of Gaia. The second symbol was something unique altogether. However it later tied in with the third task the blond has.

The third mission in this case, was hunting down a Cult that was following an entity called Trigon.

That name brought forth a fury from Kurama that would scare away deities, it also caused Naruto to growl with hatred. Jiraiya instantly knew something was wrong and asked him. It was then that the blond told the story of the Origins of Chakra, from what the Sage of the Six Paths told him during the war.

To say the Super Pervert was floored was an understatement, while he took in the information like a sponge and analysed everything that was explained to him, he still couldn't believe it. This one creature set off everything on Gaia in a sense, Trigon put the wheel of darkness and war in motion by controlling Kaguya, causing her to go rampant, attack her sons, and create Black Zetsu. Her creation would have a confliction between her and Trigon's wills, and unfortunately, Trigon's will overpowered Kaguya's. Which lead to everything that happened since that turmoil, due to Black Zetsu following Trigon. But a slither of Kaguya's will remained, which later succeeded in bringing the Rabbit Goddess back, only to be _Sealed_ again by Naruto and Sasuke. Although Naruto and Kurama could only speculate on parts of that theory and story, since they don't have the answers, but the evidence they got backed up the latter segment of the story.

On a side note, the two had been comparing notes about how they got here. Naruto was sucked in through a black portal with a white outline, something that he noticed Raven use on occasion. Jiraiya recalled his moments during his fall. Even though he was drowning, feeling faint due to blood loss, and on his deathbed due to both and the aftermath of his battle with Pain, he remembered seeing a similar portal open up underneath him. The next thing he remembered, was him waking up in hospital.

The two talked about that for some time, before leaving it until they could get more information.

The Mayor eventually finished reading through the reports and notes that Naruto had gathered, and placed them on the table, before leaning forward and interlacing his hands together in front of his face. He sighed loudly and looked at his Godson. "So… we have a problem?"

Naruto nods in response, as he folds his arms, and elaborates for him in a tired tone. "That's putting it lightly, this Cult is worshipping Trigon, and is trying to resurrect him. I also haven't been able to find out how they're going to do this. This symbol is known as the 'Mark of Scath'."

"Do you know what this symbol means?" Enquired the white haired male with a quizzical frown and raised eyebrow. He didn't know any of this himself, and his agents wasn't able to get close to these Cult Bases. Naruto was the only one, and after he got information, he destroyed the place. Naruto shook his head to his question, and sighed sadly.

"No, I haven't found anything else regarding this symbol yet, either the information is only limited to certain Bases, personal, or it's somewhere else entirely." It was incredibly frustrating, and his tone and facial expression solidified this. Jiraiya could also hear it in his voice, and was also unsettled by this.

"And the other symbol?" He asked, his eyes landing on Naruto's blue ones. He saw them shine more to that question, no doubt he had more luck with this symbol.

"I have found this symbol or a slight variation of this in only one location on this Planet. I've found this symbol reference to a lost continent, one called 'Mu'." He explained with a smile. The blond was proud of his results regarding this symbol. He had put many hours into looking through many books, many scrolls, and looking through private sections of the most secretive knowledge archives.

Jiraiya looked at him with his mouth agape, yet his features held an agog expression. It was surprising to hear, he initially wasn't expecting much information regarding that, so he asked the obvious question. "H-how!?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head at the question, he was expecting this, since the start of the mission, Jiraiya wasn't expecting too much information about either symbols. That wasn't the case for this symbol that held a strange connection between Earth and Gaia. "After we spotted this symbol on our world, and after the war had ended, I went back to those places to study the symbol, the Clans that were around the Shrines, Temples, Obelisks, or whatever we found them on. They provided me with stories, tales, myths, and the legend of the buildings and people that inhabited them. They talk about a Clan from the heavens, who settled on our Moon and Planet many years ago after something happened on their homeworld to force them to leave. We believe this is the Oosutsuki Clan, as their story is similar, but incomplete from what we're directly told by Hagoromo. This symbol is the Clan Crest of the Oosutsuki Clan, and there are numerous tales of entire Lands vanishing overnight due to a flood or another tragic event. But these are going back many, many thousands of years. The people that talk about it have seen a symbol that looks similar to this, but most of those are years old as well. I had to get Raven to lend me some of her books to find some of this out, as it's not information that one can get so easily."

The white haired older male was amazed at the information, this could rewrite the history of Gaia and the origins of Chakra. Still, some questions remained, where were these Lost Lands? Are they even still here? Are there any Oosutsuki left? Naruto shrugged his shoulders with a blank face. He didn't know about that, he couldn't answer those questions without more information.

Naruto then remembered something about the missions to take out Trigon's followers. A critical piece of information too.

Jiraiya scrutinized the blond for a moment, before shaking his head. He might as well had a sweat drop run comically down his head at Naruto's forgetfulness, before he asked him what was so important about this.

"During my time at the latest Temple, I encountered a login book. Nothing remarkable about it, until I get to one name. Someone called… Night Fox."

Jiraiya felt his heart give out for second. His eyes widened and he became pale. It couldn't be. Night Fox was a name he never wanted to hear again. But this, this changed things. Night Fox was seemingly walking in and out of that former Base of Trigon, like he was working with, or for, the entity. The Night Fox… that made Jiraiya stop thinking for some time.

'T-the Night Fox, t-that's impossible.'

Naruto noticed the distress and pale nature of his Godfather, and was instantly worried and curious. In all his years of knowing him, Jiraiya never went like this over the thought of battling anyone, or jumping into unknown situations.  
This however was something different, it was as if Jiraiya had been caught peeping by every single Kunoichi in existence. The name 'Night Fox' must mean something to the Toad Sannin, something that horrified him.

Jiraiya stood up, and rested his hands on the desk, and seemed to stare deeply into the soul of his Godson, his eyes and demeanour were serious, the man behind the pervert was in place. "Naruto, listen to me. If you ever encounter Night Fox… do NOT fight him."

Naruto looked at his Godfather with raised brows, quite alarmed at the command by the man.  
Before Naruto could ask the older man what he meant, a massive burst of Chakra alerted them and stopped the entire conversation.

"What was that? Was that Raven?" Jiraiya asked as he looked in the general direction where the explosion of Chakra originated from.

'That was Raven alright, but… that was as high as my Tailed Beast Mode. That's more demonic than before.'

_**"****_Tha_t… that felt like his!"**_ Kurama roared loudly as she picked up on the burst of Demonic Chakra. She recognized that feeling anywhere. Not from experience, but from Genetic Memory during the early years when she was a single entity within the Shinju.  
It was that monster's Chakra, but why did it feel diluted, not as strong or potent as it did back then?

Naruto didn't even respond to his best friend, as he nodded to Jiraiya, knowing that the older gentleman would get the message. He got a nod in return, and let the blond know that they'd continue their talk later.

The War Hero vanished in a flash of gold. The legendary _Flying Thunder God Technique_.

**Jump City – Streets – Saturday**

Standing in the middle of the street was a trembling Doctor Light. He is an older male with tan skin, dull blue eyes, and a black wild goatee. He is wearing a tight black helmet that is attached to a skin-tight black outfit. The clothing has a light bulb on the chest. He also has metal segments on various parts of the outfit, and yellow gems on his belt and gauntlets.

At first this was turning out to be a successful venture for him this night, attacking an armoured car to seal the Gold Bullion inside it. The amount he would have taken would have set him for life. He wasn't stupid enough to attack Fort Knox, and steal the godly amount of Gold Bullion stationed there.  
So the Gold here would be the most plausible, and most enticing target.

So when the Titans, minus Naruto, arrived to thwart his plans, he defended his stolen goods from all of them with his skills, taunting the team for their failures and faults. He had taken his powers up a notch beforehand, since he knew the Titans were getting stronger that most originally thought. His Light based Energy attacks, Force Fields, _Photokinesis_, Invisibility, Flight, and other powers were good at disabling the Titans after a skirmish that trashed a few buildings, lampposts, cars, and street around them. Their fracas had gone down the street from where the fight originally started.

He sent Robin over the roof of a nearby building. Followed by putting Beast Boy in a dazed state, so much so that the shapeshifter can't even move from the floor. After dealing with the Green Machine, he halts Starfire's attempts at stopping him by trapping her in a force field of solid light that boxed her in. Dr. Light had taken care of Cyborg by hitting him with a concentrated beam of intense energy, and embedding him in stone, with only his head free.

Still he had to give praise where it was due, they worked well together, and were extremely deadly when battling. He would never voice it, as it was counterintuitive. Still, he knew that he would need a serious amount of sleep and rest after all this, while being coated with bags of ice to help ease the pains.

Right now though, his plan was in tatters, while he had dealt with most of the team and incapacitated them, there was one he forgot.  
Raven.

He tried to deal with her swiftly, by stopping her during her incantations with his Light based attacks. He was observant though, noticing a raven's head in her brooch.

Raven fought back, but he destroyed the objects she had sent his way using her _Telekinesis_, before blasting her again. Only this time, when she got up, her demeanour had changed, it had become menacing and cruel. He cracked a joke regarding a fear of the light, only to get what would scare the soul from his body for years.

She had growled demonically, her eyes were now glowing red, and she grew in height. Three or four times taller than he was. She stalked up to him with a sadistic smirk. She had black tendrils appear under her cloak, and sort of acted like legs for her, as she glided across the ground to him.

Right now he was cowering in absolute fear, as several of those black tentacles shoot out from beneath her towards him. He tries backing up from the homing tendrils, screaming in terror. He is then seized by the dark tentacles, which seemed to infect him with more horror, as his suit is damaged, which is made evident by the sparks flying from his advanced battle suit. "My suit! What are you-no, stop, you win, I surrender!" He screams out, in the hopes of placating the demonic female before him. He was powerless, his light was no match for the darkness before him.

It was too late for him. He is dragged toward the billowing blue hem with a rough yank, while Raven smiles cruelly down at him. She hears his screams, but in her current frame of mind, it was like music to her ears, hearing him scream "No, I surrender!", didn't even compute to her. She wasn't batting an eyelash. Soon he was brought into the dark veil of her cloak, ready to be tortured for his crimes.

She then speaks, but another voice seems to be overlapping hers, as if a dark entity is saying the words along with her.

_**"****_Wh_at's the matter? Afraid of the dark?"**_ She says with a sadistic undertone.

Robin, spotting the event, runs over to stop her from going too far. "RAVEN! STOP!" He shouted loudly, gaining her attention.

Raven's attention is also caught by the flash of gold before her, and upon the flash of gold disappearing, Naruto stood in its place, a few meters from her. He looked calm, with the faintest form of curiosity, if his tense posture is anything to go by. "Raven." He starts with a strong voice, as he walks to her. "Calm down, you're better than this." He adds as he floats up to her, height, and looks deeply into her eerily glowing blood red eyes. He then places a hand on her ash coloured cheek.

Raven's eyes return to normal in the blink of an eye. She gasps sharply and shrinks back to normal size, with Naruto following her back down, and keeping his gaze at her, and his palm resting on her cheek. Upon returning to normal size, her cloak recedes to reveal the beaten enemy, curled up in a fetal position on the pavement and shivering in wide-eyed fear. Raven took sharp intakes of air as she stared at the blond male before her, before shutting her eyes in regret, and saying something in her monotone voice, which has regret laced into it.

"I-I'm sorry, I lost control." The Caped Crusader says as she looks down, ashamed of her actions. She glances at Doctor Light, who is being comforted by Robin, and the now freed Starfire. Cyborg makes his way to them after getting freed from the possessive pavement by Beast Boy, while being followed by said ally. The former two felt sorry for the villain, and were trying to calm him down after his frightful experience.

Beast Boy and Cyborg approach the duo, with Beast Boy focusing on Raven intently. Naruto knew what would happen next, and it wouldn't be brilliant.

"Dude! Raven, what did you do?" The Changeling asked.

The cloaked female twitched and tensed, before quickly turning to face him, her eyes have again gone red once more, and she is snarling demonically. The animal shape shifter jumps back in fright, jumping behind Cyborg with a scream. She quickly composes herself again, before lurks and stalks away into a nearby alleyway, before becoming one with the shadow and darkness of the environment.

Upon sensing where she went, Naruto casts his eyes to the distressed BB, before teleporting after the emotionally unstable Raven.

"What's her deal?" Stuttered out the indignant and confused Beast Boy, who got a shrug from Robin, and a head scratch from Cyborg, whom was puzzled at what just happened.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Naruto's Bedroom – Sunday**

A few hours had passed since all that went down. Naruto had teleported to Raven's room to confront her, and calm her down. She told him what was going on within her mindscape, and how… something escaped. The War Hero meditated with her, got her some food and tea to settle her. He goes on to explain that they may have to alter their training, since it maybe soon when she learns to tame her darkness, much like he had done years before.

He could tell that she wasn't too happy about doing that, but Naruto didn't let her back out of it, this NEEDED to be done, otherwise stuff like this will happen, and it maybe even worse later on.

She did have to admit, it did make her a tad jealous regarding how he could easily go about using his Chakra, without the need to remain emotionally stable. He glanced her sadly, before explaining that it wasn't always the case, which he himself had to tame his darkness, and even battle his Tailed Beast to bring peace to his being. That's how he was able to use the Chakra Cloak she witnessed during his battle against Blackfire a week ago.

After sorting out Raven, and after the others had returned home, he made quick plans with Robin, since the brightly coloured wearing teen insisted with talking to him regarding the event with Blackfire.

Right now though, the content blond was drifting off into the world of sleep after writing another note in his diary. He had two clones look at the tablets he… copied from Atlantis, to see if they go into anything about Mu, the proposed origin of the Oosutsuki Clan.

Upon falling asleep though, something strange happened. Kurama felt something strange happen and tried to wake her vessel wake up, but got no response from him.

Almost like he was dead.

**Unknown Location – Sunday**

Naruto wasn't dead, but had entered a very, very deep sleep. His soul and mind had been called by an unknown force, and it had been tugging on him for some time.

Only now though, did Naruto stop resisting, to see what on Earth was pulling on him.

He woke up, seemingly floating in what appeared to be space. It was completely black. But before him was a sphere of what appeared to be webs in a perfect sphere. The webs were not completely connected across this sphere, and did have breaks in places. If Naruto had to guess, it looked like a mini universe with the Cosmic Web and Voids, but he was observing it from outside of the sphere of the Universe. He could make out Galaxies on the webs closest to him, but even then, they looked blurred due to how much matter was there.

Upon moving his head in different directions, he noticed other spheres at differing distances and stages of evolution. Some looked more chaotic, some looked emptier, and some looked like a mixture of the two, like the large one before him.

**"**_**Beautiful isn't it? The Multiverse."**_ Echoed a male voice, an almost Godly male voice. It was extremely powerful, wise, and experienced. It almost made Naruto want to bow to the owner of the voice. Upon turning his body to face the person who spoke, his back was towards the large universe he saw when he appeared here moments ago. Who he saw was shocking, and… confusing.

Floating before him was… himself? This entity looked like him, but had notable differences. He was a handsome 22-year-old with pale skin. He had heterochromia eyes, his left eye is a misty, ice blue with the pupil being a mix of toad and feline with a ring around it. The right eye is ruby red, with its pupil being shaped like the one in his left eye. He has sharp black markings on his eyelids and around his eyes, which stretch to his hairline. He also has black bars on his cheeks that mimic whiskers. He has messy, spiky, shoulder-length scarlet red hair with shoulder-length bangs framing either side of his face, with some bangs covering his eyes slightly, and two spikes of hair going up higher than the rest to mimic horns. He wears smart, black suit with white insides, black gloves and boots. The suit has glowing ice blue magatama markings along the bottom of the trousers, the cuffs and bottom of his suit jacket. He also has the Uzumaki Clan crest on top of nine magatama markings in rows of three across his back. Hovering over his back is 14 Truth-Seeking Balls that look like black spheres. He strangely has a brown monkey tail coming from his tail bone.

The figure smiled at Naruto with pride and awe. He also seemed joyous and enthusiastic. The reason escaped the short haired blond, as he looked at his other self, the one he presumed brought him here, wherever here was.

Wait, did the entity before him say, 'Multiverse?', if so, then was Naruto in the void between the many Universes, and was the one behind him the Universe he belonged to?

**"**_**To answer your many questions, yes, this is the space between the many realities, and yes, the Universe behind you is the one you're from. Quite interesting to say the least. Then again, some of the alternate timelines I've looked into have been exhilarating and wonderful to examine. With some being… disappointing and obnoxious." **_

Naruto looked at the person who brought him here with a deadpan expression, as the wild haired version of him was going on about how some timelines were lacking in terms of creativity and ideas. Before he then started talking about why he did this, and introducing himself. The entity smacked his head with a sigh, unamused that he forgot the introduction.

**"**_**Forgetful wazzock that I am. I'm another Naruto, incase you didn't notice."**_ He ignored the annoyed look he was getting from the Naruto he called here. _**"Although I also go by Nightmare, or Naruto Ootsutsuki. Anyway, I can't believe it worked, I'm able to finally see pass my Universe, and look into others. It took many, many years to do so, but it's worth it. Yeah, you're the seventh one I've looked at, and but the third one I've talked to. A Titan, huh? Working alongside aliens, demons, and normal humans… with some being more… unique." **_

The now named 'Nightmare' was being gazed at by Naruto, who was surprised, but curious. This 'Naruto Ootsutsuki' had used his powers to look through the Multiverse, and if that was the case, this entity was extremely powerful. He was wearing a classy suit though, wasn't he bothered about getting into confrontations? That would ruin the outfit, surely? He was either really confident, or his outfit couldn't get damaged or marked by conflict.  
Then again, with what Naruto was sensing from the Ootsutsuki version of him, the entity far, far outclassed him in terms of energy. While he had humongous Chakra reserves, having Chakra levels that matched the whole Kyuubi. Naruto Ootsutsuki, the one who brought him here was far beyond anything he had ever experienced. It was like comparing the radii of planets' Mercury and Jupiter, with himself representing Mercury.

It was unnerving, and worrying to the blond. But before he could think more on the matter, and ask the Ootsutsuki some questions, the scarlet haired Naruto spoke firmly.

**"**_**I'm afraid I'll have to cut our time short today, I'll set up a session soon, where you'll meet two other takes on you. Both of them have intrigued me greatly, as you have. I'll be sending you back now."**_

The Naruto that was brought here didn't even get to reply, before he faded away from sight, leaving the Ootsutsuki to float alone. He held a smile filled with mirth, before he soon vanished.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Living/Main Ops Room – Sunday**

The night had passed, some had a brilliant nights worth of sleep, and others didn't. Right now though, they were trying to put everything that happened last night behind them, and clearly Beast Boy was amongst that party.

The Green Machine was cooking breakfast for the gang, with all in attending, although they were missing Raven.

"Rise and shine, amigos." He commented with a toothy grin, donning a chef's hat for his moment at cooking. He had done a good job, if he said so himself, now all that remained was the praise from his friends. He just hoped that Raven had calmed down from her outburst yesterday. He picks up plates and walks away from the Kitchen counter.

Not far from the Kitchen were Cyborg, Naruto, Starfire, and Robin. All of which were situated around two newly constructed tables, with a comfy long settee built into the side. Cyborg and Starfire seem very eager for some breakfast, with Robin taking a glance at Naruto with a hundred questions running through his head, and Naruto himself in a deep state of pondering. What he was pondering about was unknown to the domino mask wearer.

"Breakfast is served." Came the proud voice of the cook for the time being, as he placed varying meals in front of the group, before going back and getting the rest.

"Thanks, Beast Boy. Everything looks great." Praised Robin, as his plate was set down before him, taking note of the lack of Tofu on the plate, and noticing the mix of meats and vegetables in the dish.

Once again though, the red haired alien of the group looked upon the gorgeous food, and took what she knew about traditions of her own world. "From my experience, a feast like this would mark the arrangement of a marriage. That's on my planet though." She picked a piece of meat up with her fork, and looked at the shape shifter with an amused and teasing smirk. "So tell me, who are you engaged to?"

Beast Boy sputtered in shock, before his brain reboots from the early curveball. He shouts in surprise and jumps back. He was nowhere near ready to deal with a question like that in the early hours of the morning. He caught his hat, which was trying to escape his head, and make flight to the other side of the room.

Cyborg, meanwhile, was wolfing down his plateful of food at near light speeds. When he finishes, he releases an obnoxious belch, as his facial expression changes from a content, blissful one, to a very confused one. He looks at BB, not seeing the flat glare from Naruto, whom was eating his meal at a much, much slower pace, but still fast in comparison to the others.

"It's quite good, I must say" The blond hero commented to his ally with a sincere smile, but also a slightly dumbfounded one. 'He's been practicing… cheeky little…'

Starfire notices the look on the cybernetic teen's face, and voices her query. "Is something the matter, friend?"

"I'm… surprised, that wasn't that Tofu stuff! Who are you, and what have you done with Beast Boy?!" He shouts with mock suspicion at his good friend. While in truth he was very curious and confused. The other times BB had cooked, he tried to get them to eat Tofu and other more… vegetarian equivalents of their normal foods. Yet now he was happily giving them their normal meals, with some vegetarian components on the side, making a balanced meal.

Beast Boy gives him a mock frown, before smiling and basking in their praises of his cooking skills. "I'm still me, dudes. I've just been getting lessons from our good bro, Naruto, here." He admitted, before giving a nod to his now exposed teacher, who nodded back in appreciation.

At the same time, a calm Raven walks into the room and makes her way to the Kitchen counter where a plate of food and a cup of tea await her. Just as she was about to pick them up and return to her room, Cyborg asked a question that was directed to the blond.

"You taught BB how to cook, and you know, give us the foods we want. I'm guessing you must be a good cook yourself, how did you get so good?"

If there was one thing the team all noticed, it was the sudden change in the atmosphere of the room. It became sad, lonely, and tense. Naruto's facial features and demeanour had changed from the bubbly, happy blond they're used to, to a crestfallen one with a look of remembrance. A look that didn't have many good memories.

Naruto sighs, realizing he can't escape this question. He was tired of avoiding the questions of the team.  
They were persistent, he gave them that. Now he was going to tell them what they wanted. If they asked.

He sighed again, before answering the cybernetically enhanced teen. "I have waited, I have learned, and I have listened. Now I guess it's my turn to talk, and your turn to listen… I trust you with… bits and bobs of my past, so here it is. The answer to your question ties in with why I eat quickly… and why I subtly check food for poisons. I grew up on the streets you see… my parents died when I was a born, and I was seen as a curse by the Village I was born into. I was kicked out of the orphanage at four years of age, and I lived out on the streets for… years. So I was forced to… learn important life skills at a young age, and it didn't help with how the villagers were treating me."

Starfire looked sadly at her oldest friend and love interest with dejection and gloom, as she knew all of this beforehand during their meetings back then.

Cyborg looked at his blond haired friend with a loose jaw. His eyes were wide with shock. He hadn't expected THAT to be the answer to his question.

Beast Boy looked at the floor with a depressed frown. To hear that his friend had been raised on the streets was alarming and sickening, a thought that was running through the mind of Robin, whom was looking at the blond team member with.

Raven had stopped still, looked straight ahead as she seemed to reminisce about her own past. While she appeared to hold emotionless features, inside though she was a whirlwind of sadness and loathing. The antipathy wasn't directed at anyone of the team, but how the people of Naruto's Village could hurt a kind, caring person like himself.  
People were idiots in her opinion. Not able to see beyond what their eyes can see, or just being blind or ignorant to what is provided to them.

"They treat you like a plague because of the Demon inside you? Or because they viewed you as the very Demon?" Robin questioned as he narrowed his eyes at the blond he was questioning. He was appalled by the people of Naruto's world, but by how the blond casually talked about it, it seemed to be a common occurrence. At least for some time, whether or not it's still going on is unknown.

Naruto nodded in confirmation to the latter, and confirmed that Robin's latter question was correct. "Call me cynical… but people are… odd… they make mistakes and at first, I believed that Demons were nicer than most people. I still partly believe that people are narcissistic, vain, egotistical, and imbecilic. But there is light and good in them. They can be kind, generous, loving, and amazing. Despite all their faults… I wouldn't trade them for anything." He explained with a serious passion. He held a faraway look on his face with a truthful smile on his face.

Raven took a seat across from Naruto, and started eating her meal, as she glanced at the blond, looking at the white circle on the blond's right palm. Naruto smiled at her, and greeted her. Everyone else greeted her afterwards, before the ash skinned female decided to find out what the white circle meant, Beast Boy made a comment that might as well split the heavens in two.

"You could use a little food after the way you cooked Doctor Light." The green teen commented honestly. While honesty is the best policy… it wasn't in this case.

A dark and tense feeling rushed through the room, as Naruto sighed irritably, preparing for the worst.

Raven's eyes quickly turned to the same demonic red they turned last night, and once again, they were directed to Beast Boy. She glared deep into the Green Machine's soul, and shrieked in anger. BB gasps in fear, and steps back, as she exerts her uncontrolled powers on the plate he holds. The food explodes like a supernova, leaving him covered with his own cuisine. He then drops the plate in annoyance. Raven gets up, and walks away and leaves through the side door, heading to the roof to relax. The door closes behind her.

"Maybe you should go apologize." Robin suggested, as he stood up and made his way next to the Changeling, who in turn looked the Boy Wonder like he grew two heads.

"Me? Me?! I'm not the one who just turned breakfast into a battlefield!" He exclaimed, shocked that his friend would even ask him to do that, when it wasn't his fault. Right?

Cyborg joins them carrying the dishes of the gang, while heading to the Kitchen area to clean them. Along the way, he adds his own comment to the equation with a lecturing tone. "Yeah, but after the weirdness that went down last night, you should know better than to go messing with her."

Naruto blocked out the rest of the conversation with a frown, as he stood up and made his way out of the room, not noticing the eyes of Starfire looking at him in worry.

_**"****_Raven's_ rage is starting to affect us, Naru. Her Chakra is familiar to someone, but I can't put my finger on whose it reminds me of." **_

Naruto mentally nodded to his inner Demon, clearly feeling the negative energy that Raven's putting was starting to destabilize his own equilibrium. He needed to deal with Raven much quicker than he originally thought. He didn't answer the second half, since he didn't have an answer to give.

He had a lot of work to do, so his mental machinery was cranking and going into full gear to find a solution.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Hallway – Sunday**

Beast Boy was stood in a hallway, standing before a closed door and gingerly knocks on the door. He had been debating about this for short amount of time, but he quickly wanted to make amends and sort things out.

"Are you in there, Raven?" He questioned to the imposing door before him. He waited for a few moments, before shrugging, and turning to walk away. "

Oh, well, nobody's home." He proceeds to walk away, only to slam into a new wall. He rubs his nose, trying to ease the pain. Upon looking up, he saw that the wall he walked into was Cyborg.

"You might want to knock a little louder." He recommended with a blank stare, before patting the smaller Titan's shoulder. He then knocks on the door. Harder. He didn't notice the shiver of fear from Beast Boy, because he was trying to help his friend sort this out.

His hard knock knocks the door clean off its hinges, and into the room beyond. The door struck the ground with a crash that seemed to echo slightly in the room it fell in.

Both faces go slack, and their eyes widen. Although Cyborg has a sudden cold sweat running down his temple. Beast Boy looks on with a sheepish look.

"Now we both have to apologize." He muttered in slightly fear, as he made his way into the dark veil of the threshold, and entering the bedroom that belonged to Raven.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Raven's Bedroom – Sunday**

Raven's room truly represents her tastes in clothing. The room is about as dark and mystical as they come. Closest to the door are triangular shelves filled with books, old and new. A four-eyed tragedy and comedy masks are on a pedestal, an oddly shaped mirror is situated on the wall in front of a gothic table, chalices and braziers are placed on shelves dotted about the room. There are also a few ancient chests, and lamps hanging from the ceiling, a queen sized bed is partly recessed into the far wall with a frame over it like that of Raven's hood. A large globe is hogging up the near corner. There is a path that leads from the door to the bed. The entire place is done in shades of grey and black, with the odd coating of blue.

"Uh, Raven? Sorry about the door. Raven?" Came the hushed shout of Cyborg, as he cautiously looked around, to see if Raven was indeed in her room. Only to find she wasn't in there.

"Dude, she's not here. Come on." Said Beast Boy, as he strides inside, and gestured to Cyborg to follow him.

The cybernetic teen, after much hesitation, followed his friend inside on his tiptoes.

"Looks like Halloween came early this year." Commented BB as he looked around the formerly unknown room, before he made his way to the dresser next to the wall below the oddly shaped mirror.

"We're in Raven's room. We should not be in Raven's room. She doesn't let anybody in here-ever!" Cy whispered to his friend with a scolding tone, while he also was taking in the sights of Raven's bedroom. He

"So? This is our big chance to find out more about her." He responds, as he picks up a strangely designed hand held mirror. "For instance... check out this beauty mirror. Who woulda thought Raven spends time sprucing? Ah! Is that a zit?" He says with a small laugh, before looking at his reflection in shock upon seeing a spot on his cheek. That shock quickly escalated to fear as two pairs of glowing red eyes, one above the other, superimpose themselves on his image. They clear after a moment, leaving him to gasp in shock, before he drops the mirror and jumps back with a cry of fear. A red-rimmed swath of black and red energy screams from the mirror straight up into the air, it then changes its shape into that of an arm and hand, and grabs him. He is shaken back and forth rapidly, nearly making him sick.

Cyborg pays no mind, having reached the doorway and made ready to leave. "Come on, BB, we should really get out - huh?"

Beast Boy was then yanked towards the looking glass, completely defenceless to his would be doom. Cyborg quickly gets there in one swift leap to grab an ankle of the distressed shapeshifter. Both Titans are yanked through the looking glass, which returns to its normal appearance and gives off a small puff of smoke. Leaving the impression that nobody was even in the room.

**Nevermore – Sunday**

The two were then dumped onto a large rocky body, which seemed to be floating randomly in an environment that could pass for outer space, populated with red stars and a few large asteroids. Upon landing, the two look up to see the portal close behind them, leaving them stranded on an unknown world. The two eventually picked themselves up and looked around the strange new area with confused frowns.

"My sensors must be on the blink, 'cause they're saying we're in Titans Tower." Cyborg commented as he looking at a panel on his arm, with the screen confirming that they were still inside Titans Tower.

It sure as hell didn't look like it. "Guess we start walking."

"Oh come on. I'm serious. We're on a rock in the middle of-" Beast Boy ranted to his dear friend, until a groan of movement reached their ears, and it's a big one. In the middle of the void before them, several fragments of the floating rocks rearrange themselves to form a winding path to another large asteroid. The two share a glance, before setting off on their journey.

After having to escape a fleet of ravens Cyborg having to save Beast Boy from falling off of a collapsing bridge, meeting a pink cloaked Raven, having the world flip on them, and walking with the Pink Raven, the two boys had to ease a migraine the size of the Earth while trying to figure everything out. Even though they knew they were in some deep water with the Real Raven later, the need to escape this realm possessed them.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Rooftop – Sunday**

On the roof of the HQ of the Titans, Raven is in her meditative pose. Floating in the air with her legs cross, and he arms out in a contemplative fashion. She was partly successful in repairing the mental damage from her earlier explosive distress. Beast Boy should have known better then to agitate her. Even with Naruto helping her in her therapeutic sessions, she wasn't able to calm down quick enough from her outbursts, although she was better at keeping a lid on her Chakra and emotions, she wasn't perfect.

She still was jealous of Naruto and his emotional stability though. She had admitted that to him often when they were training, but he frowned at her sometimes and shook his head. She didn't understand why he responded to her with that, but she could feel sadness roll from him, and he'd look like he was thinking deeply for a moment before he quickly returned to his normal self, just with a more forced smile.

"Raven... are you okay? We stopped by your room and the door's been knocked down." Came the voice of the leader of the Titans, Robin, who was walking towards her with Starfire. His tense and apprehensive voice shook her from her thoughts. She was about to respond, completely missing the second half of his words, when it happened.

Raven's eyes pop open, wide as saucers, before she laughs uncontrollably and strangely. The fit of laughter scares the other two Titans out of their skins. She cuts it off by clapping both hands over her mouth and regaining control of herself with a profuse and embarrassed blush. "I need to be alone." She states with a glum and emotionless voice, as she phases through the floor under her.

Starfire, who was looking at the ground that Raven phased through, spoke to Robin without looking at him. "I may not know a great deal of Earth, and your ways are still strange to me… but that was… freaky. Correct?"

**Jump City – Titans Tower Raven's Bedroom – Sunday**

Upon phasing into her bedroom, Raven quickly notices the wrecked door of her room. She looks around the frame, before casting her eyes to the door now situated on the floor, becoming another decoration for the room.

It wasn't to her taste, as she used her powers to quickly put the door back in place. After fixing the door and wall with the simple wave of her hand, she walked further in, before stopping short at the hand mirror on the floor.

She looks at it for a moment, before gasping with a horrified note. "No…" She spoke with worried tone, before she too entered her mirror to get the victims out of there.

**Nevermore – Sunday**

'The Forbidden Door.' Were the thoughts of Cyborg, as he remembered the words of the Pink Raven, whom had since vanished after leaving them an ominous warning about not going to the door at this point in time, and leaving them in their current environment. They were originally in beautiful, picturesque landscape with a yellow sky, stone arch springs and floating islands overhead. The fauna and nature of the area was perfection. The meadow was breath-taking, with the odd floating strawberry.

Now they are back on the winding stone path again, with some of the red stars being much closer revealing that they were black stars with a red glow. BB was bitching some more about the recent events, complaining that the Pink Raven had ditched them.

"Hey, I know where we are…" He spoke with an unnerving glare at the world around him, before his face contorted into an angry one from its glaring and deadpan one. "We're in that place where I didn't know where we were before!"

"What Kami's green Gaia are you two doing in here?" A voice sounded from behind them, and it was annoyed. Very annoyed, he also seemed to have a slight suspicious note to his voice.

The two quickly spun 'round to see Naruto floating down to them in his _Chakra Mode_ mixed with _Sage Mode_, the same form he took to battle Blackfire with. Wait, why was Naruto in here? Did he get sucked in like they did?

Cyborg asked him the most obvious question with a dumbfounded expression.

"Uh… why are you here? Where is here anyway?"

Naruto, who had touched down in front of them, stalked up to them with a deadpanned expression, with a hint of worry embedded within it. He sighed loudly before addressing them. "You're in Raven's mind, Nevermore." He explains, before leaning to the side to see someone. "Ah, Grey Raven."

The others look perplexed, before seeing that there was indeed another Raven stood there, and like what the blond had dubbed her, the cloak is now grey. She holds a very depressed and fearful expression on her face and in her stance.

"Hey…" The mechanical male comments with a contemplative expression with a raised brow, before he notices something at the end of the path before them. He points ahead down the path toward the asteroid at the end. That asteroid has dead trees littering it, but it also holds a portal made from stone with a formation above it that looks like Raven's hood slightly obscuring it. "That's that Forbidden Door, right… Grey Raven?"

The girl in question nods worriedly. As she finishes, the cybernetic male starts to run to their ticket home.

"Come on, y'all! We're almost-" He starts announcing with a sense of victory, but is interrupted by high metal wall springs up from the stone surface to block his rush to freedom. "Whoa!"

More walls emerge to box in the group, before more walls emerge in the nearby area to create what the two didn't need at this point.

A maze, and a large one at that.

The maze has assembled itself, with Naruto looking at the two boys with a sheepish smirk. Beast Boy quickly transforms into a hawk and flies up toward the open top of the newly formed labyrinth. Just as he is about to surmount the walls and escape to freedom, a force field crackles to life, electrocutes him, and sends him crashing to the ground. He sits up in human form and rubs his head after taking a small breather. The Changeling mumbles something as Cy activates his arm cannon.

"Oh, come on man, we gotta get outta here!" He screams out in desperation and panic. He fired a few bursts at the walls, it's all for nothing, as it does nothing in terms of putting a scratch in them.

"It's a maze." The grey cloaked Raven states with a dejected voice, easily matching her facial features. "You can't get out. You have to go through. I can show you the way, but when we reach the end, you won't like me anymore."

Beast Boy and Cyborg sulk and look depressed, with the air around them heavy with despondency. That quickly turned to irritation, as Grey Raven started her trek down the maze, leaving them. The two boys glance at Naruto, who vanished, only to see him walking alongside the depressed Raven. The two then follow, with Beast Boy making whispery comments about the situation.

With Grey Raven and Naruto leading the tour through the maze, the sulking Raven was apologising to the boys for anything she said to them, or even behind their backs. The two unauthorised visitors were livid and annoyed at her admissions of guilt. While it was okay that she was 'saying sorry', they had to listen to over a hundred apologies. The two told the confessing female that it was alright, and Naruto nodded to her with a knowing smile, letting her know that he forgave her too.

After moving through the convoluted architecture, Grey Raven eventually stops at a seemingly normal wall. She waves timidly at it, gaining quizzical looks from the two newcomers of Nevermore. It slides open like a pair of interlocking doors to reveal a short route that leads out of the maze.

Not far from them, two tall stone statues are positioned on either side of a stone arch, guarding the pathway before the group. They wear long cloaks and have faces that match the masks in Raven's room. Each has only one arm, with is on the side closest to the walls next to the individual one.

Naruto frowns, remembering his encounter in this segment of his first journey here.

"That's the end." She told them with the same depressive tone, looking ahead with a slight fearful expression.

Two of the boys praise her for efforts in helping them. While the third, Naruto, remains to hug the poor Raven, whom is still sulking, but eagerly accepts the hug.

The two males that head for the egress didn't notice any of this, as they only have one thing in their minds.  
Escape.

The eyes of the smiling statue glow red, followed by those of the frowning one. Before the escapees could get far though, the statues move in front of them, with their backs facing each other. They slam together back to back. Upon fusing together, the head quickly turns around on its neck three times, without seemingly effecting it. The smiling face, then the face with the frown, then the smiling face again. Soon after the twisting of the head, beautiful broad swords materialize in both its hands, and after that, the double sculpture grows a second set of arms on top of the original set.

Cyborg releases an annoyed and frustrated groan, and pulled on thin air near his head, almost like he was pulling on invisible hair. This whole trek was one annoyance after the other, and now this is thrown in. It was incredibly vexing.

The Grey Raven looks at the two leading males, before speaking in what seems to be her standard tone. "Told you… you wouldn't like me when we got here." She says while still hugging Naruto, before she vanishes into the floor. The guys however have no time to worry about her, due to the fact that the stone giant is advancing toward them.

With the intent to remove their continued existence.

Cyborg and Beast Boy back away nervously from it. The guardian draws its swords and bears down on them. Beast Boy shapeshifts into a hawk and flies at it, while Cyborg lets loose blast after blast from his cannon. The cybernetic teen's attacks doesn't even make the living statue flinch. The green hawk swoops down, talons extended, ready to cut the stone golem into chunks, only to be caught in one of its free hands, before being squeezed cruelly. The creatures reverts back into Beast Boy, before he is thrown into Cyborg, causing them to land in a heap on the ground.

The guardian stalks up to them, only for Raven's voice to stop it in its tracks, and she sounds radically different. Far more lively and boisterous.

A green cloaked Raven appears, side swiping the statue with an otherworldly kick to the head that sends it toppling to the ground, before she slices it in half with just her index and middle finger, causing the stone creature to explode in smoke and rock being scattered in all directions. As the billow starts to dissipate, it is revealed that the former guardian has been split in two, very destructively, leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy staring in pure amazement at this new incarnation of their fellow Titan. Their jaws are slack and they are wide eyed. Naruto whistled in appreciation.

"Hoo-ah! High fives! Come on!" She shouts in joy as she looks at the males before her with her hands up ready to receive the high fives, not giving a care to the destruction she just caused. She notices Naruto standing away from the two males, and is about to saunter up to him, only for Beast Boy to stop her strut.

"What is your deal?! First you nuke breakfast, then finally laugh at my jokes, then you're all weepy, and now you're a Marine? Make up your mind. Who are you?!" He asked while nearly ripping his hair out in a crazed manner. This whole event was clearly not doing well for his mental health.

Just as the Green Raven gives him a quizzical look, at the same time, a grinning Pink Raven leaps into view, along with the glum Grey one coming up through the floor. Cyborg is figuring things out, analysing everything that's being presented today,

"Happy... timid... brave." He mutters, as he raises his brows, finally clicking on and finally figured things out.

"You are right, Cyborg, these are different sides of the merry Raven's personality." Confirmed the blond War Hero behind them, as he walks to them, noticing someone else has turned up, and she wasn't amused at all.

"As always your attention to detail is perfect, Cyborg, and I trust you were keeping an eye on these two, Naruto?" Comments an enraged voice from above. The Real Raven floated down, and landed in front of her three Emoticlones, who faded away the second she touched ground.

"I heard the commotion as I was walking not far from your room, and when I arrived, your door was knocked down, and your mirror was on the floor. Upon not sensing these two, I realized where they went and followed after them." He told her seriously and honestly, before smiling at her and scratching his cheek sheepishly. "It took a bit to find them, and longer to get them here."

Before the two boys could even argue a comeback to Naruto's 'help', Raven started talking, and it was clear who she was directing it to.

"The mirror you found is for meditation. It's a portal into my _**MIND. NOT. A. TOY!" **_She yelled intimidatingly, with her voice going demonic at the end to get her point across to him through gritted teeth.

The guilty boys knew the last four words were aimed at Beast Boy, and he knew it too. Said direction of her anger gains nervous sweat on his head and recoils in fear. While still in a retreated form, he chuckles nervously.  
"My bad…" He mutters, as the ground rumbles and trembles.

Naruto's eyes widen, sensing the sudden flux of Demonic Chakra in front of them. He's glad that he arrived now, and he's glad that he jumped straight into his _Chakra Mode_ with _Sage Mode_ and stayed in that mixed power up.

Before Raven could tell the intruders to flee, an unholy roar stops all movement. A gargantuan black vortex has formed over the horizon and it expands exponentially. Naruto instantly notices the massive well of Demonic Chakra flowing in and out of it.

It was incredibly frightening.

Gradually this retreats from the top down to expose a super-king-sized humanoid male with red skin, flowing white hair, and four glowing yellow eyes. He is clad in a black and grey loincloth, steel wristbands, and a belt similar to the one Raven wears, as well as a jewel on his forehead. The belt is silver, set with black stones, and a matching piece is set at the throat to match Raven's brooch. He also wears shin guards to match his wristbands. There are short, curved black stripes on the arms and chest. This is Raven's father, the great demon, Trigon.

_**"****_Hat_red… shall rule." **_The entity roared out in sick glee, before he released another demonic scream to the heavens.

Raven and the stare up at his sheer size, with Raven and the two uninvited guests slowly stepping back. Naruto however hasn't budged from his spot, and looks at the demon with unflinching eyes.

_**"****_T-t_hat's TRIGON!"**_ Kurama roars out in Naruto's mind, causing the blond to black out, and his heart to stop momentarily.

"… I have issues with my father, let's leave it at that..." Raven explained to the boys, before she sensed yet another spike of Demonic Chakra, yet it was mixed with someone else's. A loud shout and a large flash of light screams behind her, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. The three turn around to see the source of it, and it's Naruto with his arms high in the air, and his Chakra exploding out in all directions. He is also the epicentre of the scream, which seems to be in tangent to him powering up.

"Haaaaaa_**AAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Naruto screams, with a deep demonic voice starting to echo over his speech like what Raven's did when she attacked Doctor Light, only much, much different.

When Naruto threw his arms down, releasing the pent up power, his Chakra Cloak begins to change. Like before, his entire body is coated in yellowy golden, flickering flames, with some flames now being black due to the outfit part they're connected to. His hair has spiked up even more, with the bangs over his forehead still pulled back to mimic horns, while the bangs that moved to the sides to mimic fox ears had now vanished. His outfit and clothing had changed somewhat from the first form they all saw, the formerly indistinguishable clothing due to the Chakra Cloak now wasn't there, as the shirt and interior cloak had changed colour and became black. His haori's high collar has gotten higher, and the bottom has become broken and seems to mimic fire. The _Sage_ _Mode_ patterns that were around his eyes are now the orange like it would be in his base form, and are the same size as its normal state. He still has black bars on his face in place of his whiskers. The magatama patterns on his outfit are still black, however the magatama that was on his chest is now gold, and he has bolder black patterns on his legs and arms. He has golden patterns on his stomach and chest as well. The same old white circle is still visible in his right palm. His eyes have also altered slightly, now having a more noticeable tint of red in them, and having a feline slit mixed with the toad pupil.

Naruto breathed loudly, looking at the awed looks of the Titans, and the shocked one of Trigon. He grins a serious, but sadistic smirk. _**"Well now, it seems like this Tailed Beast Mode has you all so shocked. He did say we had more forms. Now come on, we've got a bone to pick with this bastard."**_ A demonic voice says alongside Naruto's, one that jolts Raven, as she knows that voice from when she could read the blond's mind when he first arrived here. So this was his demon coming through, plus she knew about the vendetta Kurama had with her father.

One she would gladly watch with a bucket of popcorn, seeing her father getting the shit kicked out of him by a raging Bijuu.

Beast Boy and Cyborg look at their powered up team mate in amazement, but nod in agreement. They were going to stay and back up their mysterious female teammate, that was until Raven spoke.

"This is my problem. I'll deal with it. If I lose, you'll be stuck in here forever. Get out of my mind! Now!" Raven orders out with a shout, before using her _Telekinetic Abilities_ to sling the boys to the portal. It only works for two of them, as Naruto sent his Chakra to his feet, in order to stick him to the ground and prevent Raven from dislodging him. Just as Raven is about to shout at him, a quadruple blast from Trigon's glowing eyes hits the ground just in front of her, forcing her to jump clear.

The demon sees the two boys near the now active Forbidden Door, causing him to stomp down the path after Cyborg and Beast Boy. He's about to fire a beam at them, but is stopped by a fiery ethereal arm and hand punching him hard across the face, causing to stagger back from the intense blow. Trigon eventually halts in his stagger, and quickly moves to attack Raven with all his might.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!" The half breed female chants as she brings up a black shield to protect herself from Trigon's energy attacks that cause her to flinch with each explosive hit. Daddy not-so-dearest unleashes another blast that cuts a long furrow in the stone as it races toward her. So much rock and dust is thrown up that a smoke screen is formed in the area around the dark cloaked girl.

Trigon fires yet another eye beam, and this time it's more intense and destructive, but he catches it in his hand, before he swings it forward to throw a mighty burst at his daughter. It breaches the shield, and a second shot blows it apart altogether. There is a great cloud of dust, which clears to show her still on her feet, arms crossed to protect her head. But something is over her. A golden ethereal version of a giant fox head with extremely long ears. The flaming head is much like Naruto's _Tailed Beast Mode_ Cloak, formed from flaming golden yellow flames with black patterns around the eyes and black whisker markings. It had distinct teeth and nose as well.

_**"****_Rag_e shall consume you…"**_ The demonic creatures says tauntingly, trying to goad his daughter into giving into hate, to give into despair.

"Sounds like somebody needs a time-out." A familiar voice sounds through the area, before Trigon stumbles backward from an explosive blue blast to the chest and stomach. The attack had quite the punch it seems, as the demon topples off of the asteroid, falling beyond their line of sight.

"You… stayed?" Raven said as she looked back to Cyborg and BB, looking and speaking to them in disbelieve. "I thought you didn't like me."

"Thought you didn't like me." Beast Boy replies to her with honesty, bearing a worried expression, incase she truly didn't like him. Raven smiles at him and was about to tell him something, but Cyborg speaks.

"Yo, I like the three of you." He says with humour and mock hurt, while landing next to them.

_**"****_H_e's coming back. We need to buy some time."**_ The ghostly head of the Fox explains to them with utter seriousness.

"Kurama is right, on both accounts." Naruto agrees, while keeping his gaze on the rising Trigon, who slowly rises behind the hill that the portal is housed in.

Once he's fully free of the cover of the hill, he raises his arms menacingly. _**"Feel my fury!"**_ He roars out, only to stop in his attack by a flurry of _Wind Style: Rasengans_ from the hands of the War Hero, and the mouth of the ethereal head of Kurama.

"Raven, go get your other personalities, we'll buy you some time." Beast Boy suggested, much to the shock of the girl in question, and Cyborg as well, who is overhearing the exchange, as he begins firing his _Arm_ _Cannon_ at the demon, helping Naruto keep the father of Raven from advancing. The Green Machine jumps forward, preparing to jump into a new form, while Raven floats back, calling on her Emoticlones.

"This is going to tear me in half, but, it's time to impress." The Changeling comments with gritted teeth, as he transforms once again, only this time, it's much more profound and extreme to his normal forms. The form BB took this time was that of a giant fox with green fur and darker green eyes with black slits. The form possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands, it also has 9 tails lazily moving around.

The Kurama form of BB roars forward towards Trigon and begins his assault on the demon with punches, kicks, bites, and smacks with his many tails.

Trigon tries his best to defend and dodge the wild and uncoordinated attacks of Beast Boy, he even tries going on the offensive, by bringing in energy attacks, and swipes of his clawed hands to try and deter the giant Fox, only to receive hard hitting energy blasts from Cyborg that nearly rips through the torso of the demonic beast, causing the beast the crash into the ground with a flinching and sickening skid.

Cyborg has a bubbling orange form around his body in the form of a tailless fox. He looks on in shock at how much damage his attack caused, glancing at Naruto with his eyes wide open in disbelieve and awe. "Yo, this cloak is incredible, my power is through the charts!"

"It's not the first time I've done this, now come on, let's kick ass." Naruto explained before declaring with a confident smirk as he removes his hand from Cyborg's shoulder. Naruto then charges up again, and the head of Kurama floats up and grows in size, while more of the body appears with, completing its form with the same flaming golden Chakra with black patterns.

_**"****_I don_'t know if I should be proud or not for Beast Boy mimicking my proud form."**_ The Chakra avatar of Kurama spoke with uncertainty as she gazed at the slightly sluggish BB mimicking her form, and easily noticing him slowing down. No doubt from over exerting his power and getting tired due to how much energy would be needed to gain that form.

A panting Beast Boy gets a fistful of Trigon's long flowing white hair, before slinging him into the ground with a sickening thud, kicking up a large amount of smoke. As he was about to kick the demon into the ground, he is blasted back by an explosive blast to the face, causing him to recoil, tumble, and fall to the ground, further trashing the rocky landscape. BB then reverts back into his normal state, panting and nearly unconscious.

Trigon climbs up and notices the downed Changeling and grins sadistically. He moves to finish him, only to get speared in the side by Kurama, and tackled into the ground.

Cyborg moves in and picks up his friend, looking down at him with pride for his unyielding spirit to jump and protect his friends.

Naruto and Kurama fly up into the sky and charge up a _Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken_, with the core of a typical _Tailed Beast Bomb_, and the large rotating blades of the _Wind Style: Rasenshuriken_.

"Take this, you pillock." Naruto shouts sardonically, as the joined warriors fired their attack, sending it straight to the prone Trigon, who takes the attack head on. The end result was a colossal explosion that blinded the landscape and lit up the fragmented planet for many miles.

During the blinding event, the Real Raven is surrounded by her duplicates, with seven in number. Around the dark cloaked Raven is the Pink, Grey, and Green Ravens the boys are familiar with, what they're not familiar with are the additional Yellow, Brown, Orange, and Lavender sides of Raven. The Yellow Raven wears glasses, perhaps representing her cerebral aspect, while the Orange Raven has sleepy eyes. All eight rise into the air with the seven doubles starting to spin about the Real Raven. The seven orbiting Raven's spin faster, and faster, until they are visible only as coloured blurs. The formation gradually turns white, before the white light explodes outwards, blinding everything in its brilliance.

Trigon, in his battered and damaged state, somehow got up and glared defiantly at the floating Naruto and Kurama Chakra Avatar. He growls out at them and is about to attack, only to get blindsided by a white energy band that wraps around his form, from shoulders to waist. The demon looks back to see Raven, only clad in all white instead of black. The giant smiles evilly at her, before he breaks loose of her binding spell.

White Raven rises into the air, arms crossed in front, and her eyes and mouth start to blaze brilliantly with the same white force that pours from her hands. Trigon sends two huge beams from his hands toward her in response. The two energies meet at a point between them and cancel out; it becomes a tug-of-war, with the balance point shifting back and forth between them every so often.

Trigon seemed to have forgotten about the others, as his back is about to be struck by combined energy blast, one that's a mix of Cyborg's and Naruto's. The main body of the attack, Cyborg's, is a large blue energy bolt that comes from his arm cannon, while that attack is orbited by small _Wind Style: Rasengans_. The attack thunders into the back of the beast, causing him to arch is back in pain, making him lose control of his side of the tug-of-war with White Raven.

_**"****_You_ are going back where you belong!"**_ The white clad Raven calls out as she sends her beam surging into Trigon's face with great effort. There is an incredible flash when it hits, and the growl of pain from the beast shows how painful it is. The flash fades away, to show that he has turned into another copy of Raven, with four red eyes and a dark red cloak. Red Raven drops to the ground in front of the real Raven, whom is still wearing white.

The body of the Red Raven disintegrates into a bolt of energy that crackles into White Raven's body, throwing her into an unbearable rictus.

One final flash blinds the area with smoke, which quickly clears to show only the Titan standing in her normal blue cloak. She bowed and pants as if she has just taken the beating of a lifetime. She tries to straighten up again, only to moan weakly and collapse backward only to be caught by Cyborg and Beast Boy. Naruto floats over to them, his Kurama Battle Avatar vanishing in flickering flames, leaving him just in his _Tailed Beast Mode_.

Naruto touches down in front of Raven and the guys, before putting his hands on the two more tired members, Beast Boy and Raven, and giving them an energy boost.

"We gotcha." Cyborg comments to his friend, not noticing the bubbly _Chakra_ _Shroud_ he got from Naruto has whisked away into the wind before it vanished into nothingness.

"It's okay, now." BB reassured the caped crusader with a croaky voice, sounding similar to Raven herself. He slapped a hand over his mouth, with the others giggling at his need for a drink.

Raven blushes lightly and rubs her head nervously. "Thank you... friends."

"So... we really are friends?" The dry throated Changeling questions, while trying to get rid of his embarrassed blush.

The asked skinned female nods in confirmation, and beams a small smile. "Mmm-hmm."

"And you really think I'm funny?" He persists with a large smile, getting some of his voice back.

Raven's smile fades slightly, she wasn't going to admit everything. "Don't push it."

**Jump City – Titans Tower Raven's Bedroom – Sunday**

The four re-emerged from Raven's mirror in a similar fashion to how they entered, only minus the hand grabbing them. The group of four landed gracefully, with Naruto patting his leg slightly, as he looked at the watch on Cyborgs arm, seeing that it was 21:19. Cyborg looked at the blond with an annoyed look, before it contorted into a knowing look.

"You know, you'll have to tell us about that form, right?"

Naruto nods and exhaled a sigh. He knew this day would come, and he tried to hardest to not let much out. But today, he had told the team more of the story, since they heard the blond's speech to Blackfire, and he had showed off yet another transformation. While he could famously try to steer the conversation to not get him to explain about his past, but he was tired and exhausted, he couldn't be bothered anymore. "I'll tell you everything…"

"She could be upset or-" Came the voice of the other alien friend of the team, Starfire, who was clearly outside the door about to knock. She was interrupted by the other person out there, Robin.

"I don't want to bother her!" He stated with distress and a grunt. Beast Boy sighed and laughed slightly, while Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing what was going on. Robin was trying, and failing, at keeping the curious and worried Koriand'r from entering the room.

Raven opens the door, allowing the group to see Starfire relaxing with a gasp before smiling. Robin tumbles backward to the floor after Starfire seemed to sling him back when she pulled her arm back.

Starfire sees Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven are standing in the doorway, with her blond crush behind them. Robin gets to his feet after a moment, and glares at the group who seemed to vanish for the majority of the day.  
Did they not know how difficult it was to keep Starfire busy? At least she had her attention of the blond of the group.  
He felt sorry for him.

"Where have you guys been?" The Boy Wonder asked with a curious voice, but a serious face, with the serious face being typical of him.

"Just getting to know each other, right?" Cyborg tells him with a smile, knowing that while it's the truth, it was kind of forced, since they did invade Raven's mind.

Raven smiles and blushes again as she looks at the tallest member of the team.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry… It's a little late for breakfast, isn't it? Or is it too early?" Beast Boy comments as a loud rumble roars from his stomach. He didn't know what time it was either, so he didn't know what meal to have.

"Actually, dinner sounds... nice. A large dinner."

Beast Boy is caught off guard momentarily, realized what the time was thanks to Raven's words. He quickly smiles brightly, and his eyes seem to brighten up in joy and bliss. "A large dinner? Coming up!"

Cyborg nods to Naruto, who sighs loudly, before looking the team leader in the eyes.

"I'll tell you more now, Robin… and I will answer anything you want. Seeing as you can plainly see this transformation, my _Tailed Beast Mode_. Plus, I know that you have other questions on your mind." Naruto explained and clarified. He knew that the detective of their group was the most curious of the group, and since that Robin couldn't get anything of Naruto since he's not from Earth, he'd have to ask him, plus, it would help connect a bridge between the two.

Naruto got along easy with Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. With Raven being the hardest of them four, and Beast Boy bringing in a flurry of déjà vu, because Naruto saw himself in Beast Boy.  
Robin on the other hand brought forth another form of déjà vu, with Robin being similar in a way to his friend, Sasuke Uchiha.  
Minus the obsession for killing relatives, and going on a spree across the nations and whatnot.

Robin nodded his head to Naruto, and the team made their way down to the Living/Main Ops Room to get the large dinner on the way.  
And answers.

**Unknown Location – Sunday**

A number of hours had passed since the team ate a large meal, and it was indeed a large meal. All the team was stuffed at the end of it, even the mighty stomachs of Naruto and Starfire was no match for the food provided.

Naruto had also turned off his _Tailed Beast Mode_ after sitting down at the table, before the army of food overwhelmed them. He also told them a bit more about his past and even introduced them to Kurama, who was very enthusiastic about speaking to the group, instead of making comments about them in Naruto's mind.

From his early years in the Academy, the Mission to Wave, the Chunin Exams, his mission to get Tsunade, and his mission to get his friend, Sasuke Uchiha back. He told them bits and bobs about each of them, nothing too deep though. He glossed over his two and half years' worth of training before he returned to his village. He talked about his mission to save Gaara from the Akatsuki, battling Orochimaru and Sasuke, before he talked about his fights against the Akatsuki once again. He explained to them about his battle against the Akatsuki leader, Pain, the Kage Summit, and the training he had to work alongside Kurama.

Then he talked about the 4th Great Shinobi World War, and how much devastation it brought. He told them about his battles throughout the war, his fight against the incredible 10 Tailed Beast, Juubi, his death by the hands of Madara Uchiha and subsequent revival by the aid of an enemy turned ally, Obito Uchiha. He then finished the War segment of his story after explaining his fight against Kaguya Ootsutsuki and the resealing with the aid of his friends, and the aid of another who he chose not to mention.

Every so often, the group would ask questions, and he would expand, but some he didn't want to expand on. Kurama was the same when she was asked questions.

They eventually gave up for the night, and decided to get some well needed sleep, some needing it from the fight they had today, the others needing it to sort through what Naruto had told them about his rough world.  
Robin wasn't too happy when Naruto brought up that he had killed people on his world, and had told him not to kill people on Earth, the Titans don't do that. Naruto didn't really answer, but he nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Right now though, Naruto had returned to the space between the Multiverses, and was sat before the Naruto Ootsutsuki, or Nightmare, who was telling him about the rules of the Multiverse.

There were rules apparently. Although they were really considered warnings, since Nightmare had told Naruto of the Titan Universe, that he wasn't the first to look through the Multiverse, but is the only one alive that can do it, since that last one tried jumping into another Universe in order to cheat death.

It didn't end well for him, because the second that version of Naruto entered the wrong Universe, the Laws of Reality tore him asunder. Since there can only be one Naruto in one Universe, if a Multiverse traveller entered the wrong Universe, that Universe would kill him in order to keep itself stable.  
The only way for there to be another Naruto in the same Universe, is if there was a time paradox, but that was a whole other ball game.

_**"****_Ah, it_ seems the other guests have arrived." **_Nightmare commented, as he looked to the side, with an unknown wind making his hair wave.

The two other guests phase into existence a few meters from their seated forms.

And they were both other Narutos.

The one on the left, the shorter one, is a tall, tan skinned, handsome individual, who has dark blonde, messy, spiky hair, and sea blue eyes. The hair being reminiscent Minato Namikaze, only with a side bang covering some of his right eye. He has the whisker markings on each cheek. His outfit was strangely simple, as it was just made up of pitch black pants, and a long-sleeve shirt of the same colour, both acting as a jumpsuit. The back and sleeves of the shirt held the Uzumaki Clan crest. He also wore black sandals. Over this, he wears a short-sleeved, knee long, blood red coat that is decorated with black flame patterns around the hem. The back of the coat also held the Uzumaki Clan crest for the world to see. He had his forehead protector headband around his left arm, with its metal plate, and the Konoha Symbol cut into the metal.

The other Naruto, the adult one, is tanned skinned, tall, and handsome as well. He also seemed rougher, wise, and more serious. He eyes contained the _Rinnegan_, but was a sky blue and glowing faintly. His hair was short, shorter than Naruto's who came from the Titan Universe, and was a faded red in colour. He had black bars on his cheeks to mimic whiskers, much like the _Tailed Beast Mode_. He also has 10 Truth-Seeking Balls hovering over his back. He wore a navy blue, bordering on black Admiral Uniform. It looked like a suit, complete with a white shirt under a closed suit jacket, and a black tie. The jacket was denoted by three rank insignia enclosed in a rectangular frame worn on both sides of the uniform jacket. The rank stripes were also on the sleeve, seen as a group of five stripes towards the cuff. The jacket also had red and white lines along the shoulders and chest, which ran up to the neck. The pants of the outfit was a shade darker than the jacket, with the outfit being complete with the black boots he was wearing.

_**"****_N_aruto Namikaze, and Vice Admiral Naruto Uzumaki. Meet Naruto Uzumaki."**_ Nightmare welcomed, before gesturing to each of them, introducing the group to each other as the two others made their way to the seated Naruto's, and sat with them.

"This is so strange, you know… I'm sleeping in my world with three of my 15 Animatronic girlfriends, and now I'm sitting with three other versions of me… Life sure loves to throw curveballs." The messy haired Namikaze spoke with worry and slight shock. He still couldn't get over things in his real life, never mind meeting versions of him from other Universes. He sighs loudly. "Man, those girls would be going bananas…"

The Vice Admiral looked at his younger counterpart with a calm visage, but still raised a brow at amount of girlfriends that the Naruto of that Universe had. "Life sure does throw curveballs, right now I'm heading into a region of space known as the 'Delphic Expanse' in my ship, with my close friend and his ship, to stop a race from destroying Earth, and removing Humanity from the face of time itself."

Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto Namikaze looked at Vice Admiral Naruto Uzumaki with shocked and near frightened looks. With the Titan Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki not being as affected by it, since he's been through a horrible war, whereas the Animatronic lover, Naruto Namikaze, hadn't experienced war yet.

_**"****_This_ is good, this is what I wanted to see. The different Naruto's sat down, chatting, exchanging stories, and getting to know how different life would be, depending on the Universe you're born in. Let's make the most of it, we may not get to do this often. It's an experience that you won't have, right?" **_Nightmare praised and commented with a large giddy smile, as he looked from Naruto to Naruto. He felt like a kid in a candy store who found the most secretive of sweets and candy goodness.

The three Narutos of the different Universes' nodded, before the four started chatting with each other for hours and hours, getting to know the other, getting to know the world they came from, even giving out advice to the other regarding a situation.

It would be a strange, but rewarding experience to see how you would be, given different circumstances and outcomes.

Naruto Uzumaki of the Titans did wonder the route of his future, and where it would take him.

If only he knew.

**END**

* * *

Now this Chapter is done, and it feels good to have it out.

I would like to know what you thought about the Multiverse segment, if you want to see more of it, then say so.  
I added the Multiverse variations of Naruto to see where I could go next after I finish my current two Fan Fictions, but also see how other versions of himself would react to seeing another takes on themselves.

I'm also aware that some of the descriptions of the locations and characters are long, and trust me, I've noticed. So while I kept them long for this one, I will TRY to cut down on the descriptive side of things in future Chapters.

Naruto is having a Harem, which will include: Starfire, Blackfire, and Raven.

So what do you all think, and no flaming either. I don't mind constructive criticism, but I can't stand people who just rip into it and not being constructive, nor giving any form of feedback that I could use to improve.


	5. Chapter 4: How Long is Forever?

**Key:**

**Titans, Go**=Chapter

**Titans, Go **= Location

_Titans, Go _= Jutsu's, Bloodline Eyes, Powers, Transformations, and Spells.

"Titans, Go" = Speech

'Titans, Go' = Thoughts

_**"****_Ti_tans, Go"**_ = Demons, Emoticlones, Deities, and Summoned Animals' speech

_**'****_Tit_ans, Go'**_ = Demons, Emoticlones, Deities, and Summoned Animals' thoughts

**"Titans, Go"** = Diary

* * *

**Reviews**

**DragonPony022:** Indeed, I did want some internal problems within Naruto's character, so I thought this would be the best way to do it.  
I know you've been wanting me to include Jinx in the Harem, and while I agree that she is an interesting character, I don't think I will include her as a member of the Harem. If I make another Naruto/TT crossover, I will put her in that.  
I must also thank you for helping me with ideas for the Magic Council, but I will be bringing them in the next Chapter.  
Don't worry, in this chapter and the next you'll see the upgrades to the characters.

**Elchabon:** Thank you so much, and don't worry, the Multiverse idea will expand more in upcoming Chapters.  
While I do read stories with lemons and limes, I'm not really comfortable writing them, sorry about that.

**Godzillafan1: **Hm, I'm not going to go through every episode, which would have taken so long to do. Plus I knew where I was going when I creating this story. I will make hints to previous events so people can catch up, but I will not be going through every episode.  
Aye, I noticed a number of errors too. I corrected most of them I believe, but still. Thank you.

**Kerruan18:** Thank you so much, I hope you like this newest chapter. Naruto isn't that bothered by Robin's nature, but it does get on his nerves at times. I will have more interactions between those two to show their issues.

**Dregus:** That's still up for debate. I'm still deciding if Kurama will be in the Haram, so don't lose hope yet.

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews though.

* * *

**Titan Naruto**

**Chapter 4: How Long is Forever?**

**Jump City – Titans Tower Naruto's Bedroom – Tuesday**

It had been a long night for the blond War Hero, indeed it had been sometime since the Nevermore incident. Naruto had battled many enemies of varying powers and skills, yet none had matched the combined effort of the team he was connected with. While some had evaded them for the time being, that number was falling, and the crimes in the city had dropped much lower than projected estimates set out two months ago. The Titans had defended their city time and time again from different types of attacks and issues, and even with some of the enemies nearly successful in beating the team, they had all lost to the iron will and friendship of the mixed team.  
But none of that really mattered to Naruto at this point in time. He was questioning his allegiance and future.

Ever since Jiraiya had re-entered Naruto's life, the blond wanted to be around his Godfather whenever he could. But therein lies the problem. The perverted Mayor had asked the blond to spy on his new founded friends and teammates. Naruto had argued with the older man, saying that he wasn't going to spy on them, that he wasn't going to betray their faith and trust in him.  
Naruto wasn't a spy at heart, he couldn't be like that to his friends. It wasn't in his nature like it seemed to be with Jiraiya.  
But that was not meant to be, as the Toad Sage borderline threatened the blond in question, calling on his loyalty to him, and explaining about some of the more powerful people in the world.

After explaining about the Justice League members and their traits, Naruto had half a mind to contact them personally, but decided against it for the moment. After finally accepting the spy mission from Jiraiya, the older man backed off for a moment, until he demanded results and information about the team.  
The Titan Ninja hadn't really spoke of his team to Jiraiya, only confirmed who they were and explained what the team set out to do. Naruto at this time also went out to deal with the Cult of Trigon, and trying to find out about the connection between this planet and his own world.

The War Hero could tell that his Godfather wasn't going to wait any longer to learn about the team, Naruto could sense that much with his own abilities, and his information about the Cult and what he's discovered about Earth and Gaia's connection was placating him, but it wouldn't hold much longer.  
Naruto couldn't look at himself in the mirror, because he kept seeing what paths he could go down in his own reflection. Even his dreams and visits to his other versions in the bridge in the Multiverse didn't help.  
He sees two routes he could go. One, he could spill the beans to his Godfather about the team, tell him everything he knows about each member he's learnt from them, but that would put him in the crosshairs of the Titans and the League. The second route though would most likely turn him against Jiraiya, destroy his life as a Ninja of Gaia, but he would finally break free of that life and fit in with life on Earth.

While it would seem the second choice would be the best choice, he couldn't pick, and had trouble sleeping over it. The team had been noticing the drop in his performance and nature. He had withdrawn from the group, not a lot, but it was still noticeable.  
It was destabilizing his equilibrium, and it wouldn't be much longer until the blond was forced to make a choice regarding his future.  
Fully embrace his new life on Earth, or continue his loyalty to his Godfather and world.

Right now though, he's facing his mirror on the wall, but looking down at the desk that rests under it. He's looking down at the very headband that shows his loyalty; shows his allegiance to Konoha, the Elemental Nations, and to Gaia as a whole. Naruto was looking at it with conflicting emotions. His entire life was connected to this metal plate joined with cloth.  
He must have been staring at it for at least half an hour, and he's done this every day for the last two weeks. Maybe he was going insane thinking all his answers could be solved by looking at a source of his problems.  
Kurama had tried giving Naruto advice on the matter, but the blond Elemental was trying to figure this out on his own.  
Create his own, new life?  
Or stay still in his old life?

Naruto stared at the headband with a potent scornful stare. The glare he's unleashing upon it could melt planets. It clearly was affecting his sanity, this whole issue about his loyalty. He didn't know what to do anymore.  
He was even thinking of leaving the team to gather his thoughts, explore Earth while he made up his mind.  
But Jiraiya would track him down, the Titans would also track him down. So whatever choice he made, he would suffer no matter what. It was his fault, he got into this mess by his own coward-est and inability to hurt the ones he holds close to his heart.  
He had to make the choice tonight regarding his future. A future with Earth and the Titans? Or a future with Gaia and his Godfather?

_**"****_It_'s bordering on delusional this is, Naruto. You'll never find your answers like this."**_ Kurama told him bluntly and sombrely. She really hated how the blond had deteriorated so quickly over a choice. She needed to try to break him out of this, and although the blond wanted to sort this conflict himself, it wasn't working at all.

The blond didn't say anything and looked at the Diary he used to jot down his mission reports, and thoughts about said missions. It's also where he's put down what he thinks of the Titans, both as individuals and collectively.  
The mission reports don't include anything on the Titans, since he didn't spy on them. It helped him figure out their strengths, weaknesses, and traits.  
What the mission segments provide is his dealings with the Cult, and his search for the connection between Earth and Gaia.  
To help sort out his thoughts, speculations, and have it in written form if he forgot some pieces of information.

_**"****_Yo_ur heart knows what it wants, Naruto. But you don't want your brain to follow that choice, because you know the outcome of it."**_ The blond's oldest and dearest friend continued to lecture, fully knowing what path Naruto wanted to follow, but could feel the War Hero didn't like the fallout that came from it.  
This time though, Naruto did respond to her, but his voice was unsure and filled with worry about the imminent future.

"I know… I already know what will happen if I donn't go with what my heart wants, and I know what'll happen if I do go with my heart. My gut instinct wants one, my mind doesn't want to get involved, and my heart goes for another." He replies to her with a crestfallen expression and a heavy heart.

_**"****_T_hen make the choice already, Naruto… if you keep this up any longer… you'll run out of steam, or worse…"**_ The large fox left it open for Naruto to interpret with his own imagination and experience. She was affectionate, yet firm in her comment to him. She wanted him back on track with his life, back to hanging out with the team, back to his potential girlfriends.  
She still teased him about trying to get multiple girls.  
Perverted demon fox.

Naruto knew what she was implying at the end. The outcome where he remains loyal to his world and Godfather, and how it would destroy the bridge he created between himself and the Titans.  
He would need to cross that bridge to join them, or cut it down and remain away from them forever.

The blond sighed as he tried to figure out how to sort out this dilemma of his. He then sighed again when he remembered what day it was, well, what day it was for Starfire and her kind.  
Blorthog Day.  
No doubt the female alien would try to celebrate it with the team like she did with him all those years ago.

And for Naruto, today would be a day he'd never forget.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Living/Main Ops Room – Tuesday**

It had started off a beautiful morning for Koriand'r. The sun was out, the birds were singing, and the light breeze made everything even more majestic on the horizon. The city and nature of the view from her bedroom window added to the majesty of this day.  
She had woken up with a spring in her step and an objective set in stone in her mind. She had a nice bath, a wash, and wore clean clothes for this day. She even gathered gifts, toys, and foods over the course of a few days to make this event even more special. She was surprised no one heard her bubbly giggles and knocks in the corridors due to how exited she was to be sharing this special day with her friends.  
She had entered the collective room of their base/home with a beaming smile. With how joyful and hyper she was, love hearts might as well been floating around her head.

Upon shouting "HAPPY BLORTHOG!" to the unsuspecting team, she was expecting questions and wonderment about what she had shouted.  
No, what she got was nothing. Literally nothing. No questions, no crowds of friends, no nothing.  
The team had completely ignored her loud exclaim.

Upon seeing what was causing the lack of response, she felt her heart strings tug, and not in a good way either. No, they were all ignoring each other or fighting. Raven had sat off to one side and reading one of her many books, Robin stood before a boom box in the kitchen, and Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing on the GameStation once more. A thundering hip-hop track drowns out all other sound at this point, which was clearly coming from the Boy Wonder's boom box, whose hair was being blown back by the wall of sound. Cyborg and Beast Boy are having a tug-of-war over the game controller.

"Come on, Beast Boy, gimme that thing!" Shouted an agitated Cyborg, as he tried to tug the controller to his body, only for the Green Machine to yank back.

"Dude! I'm in the middle of a game, Cyborg!" Roared back an equally annoyed Beast Boy during their squabble over a controller.

Starfire, trying to get through to her friends about the occasion, called out once more as she walked deeper into the room. "Friends! Today is Blorthog Day, the Tamaranean festival of friendship! It will be a glorious celebration of our dear friendship." She explained in bliss and with a massive grin on her face.  
Before she realizes that no one is paying the least attention, and that hit her like a mental car crash. Disgruntled, she looks around the place and drops the items she has carried in, except for a few strands of jingling bells that hang from her wrists. The sounds of a struggling Cyborg reaches her ears, and she makes her way over to him.

"Joyous greeting, Cyborg! I want to give you this Tinnabula as a symbol of-" She starts with in a happy tone, before she gasps as Cyborg is yanked away from her by a tentacle monster form of Beast Boy.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little grass stain!" Shouted Cyborg as he's yanked away from the momentarily crestfallen alien.

Raven, still buried in her book, is trying and failing at concentrating on her item of interest. She's trying to read up on what she can about Naruto's queries about the lost continent of Mu. She had to dig deep into her collection to find this, and because she started reading it today, she hadn't gotten far into it, and it really didn't help with these lot around her.  
Naruto was really patient with her, and he was really kind. The two had so much in common, but were also polar opposites at the same time. Naruto was as bright as any star, yet she was darker than any shadow. Their pasts were similar, they both had demons or connections to demons. They both fit well together, and the longer Raven spends time around Naruto, the more she's starting to fall for him. She could see why Starfire loved him so much, and how Naruto seemed to bring the light out of anyone.

She, and no doubt the others, had noticed their blond teammate had seemed to retreat into himself lately, not opening up, hardly speaking, hardly eating and drinking. She was very curious about what was going on, alongside the others, even if they weren't vocal in their worries.

"Happiness and delight, Raven. On this wondrous day I want to ask you to join in-" Came the voice of Starfire, interrupting the demonic bookworm from her studies and thoughts about their fellow blond.

Raven's eyebrow twitches at the red head who's trying to spread the word of her culture and their holidays. She didn't really care for that right now, she had much on her plate right now, between the deafening music and the reading.  
Starfire understood the hint from the ash skinned girl and backed off with a nervous little laugh.  
A vein starts to throb angrily on Raven's forehead on her next words, which she spoke with heavy sarcasm. "Robin, could the music be a little louder? I can still hear myself think."

Starfire, after getting rejected by the death stare of Raven, makes it to Robin and reaches to offer him the bells. As the free-for-all continues from the vicinity of the couch, Robin glares off toward the Beast Boy/Cyborg battle ground and one vein after another stands out below his hairline. He also grits his teeth loudly, before he finally had enough.

"I only turned the music up to DROWN OUT ALL THE YELLING!" His face goes red on the end of this line alongside the heightening of his voice. His head swells, and he shouts with enough force to blow Starfire's hair back. If Naruto was in the room, he would have complained about Iruka teaching others his _Big Head Jutsu_ to others.

Secondly, Starfire's response to the whole situation changed drastically from the excited one she entered with. Now she seems to be very, very tired of this whole idiocy. It didn't help with Cyborg putting Beast Boy in a headlock with one hand and seized the controller with the other, and with Raven and Robin butting heads in their own argument.

Fortunately for Starfire, a hand landing on her shoulder shook her out of her funk. It further improved her mood when she saw it was Naruto who had reached her form. He gave her a knowing look regarding the situation. He moved his head to let her know to follow him. Starfire walked first, with the blond following just after. The team wouldn't miss the pair in their current scraps, and so to help ease the emotionally distressed Starfire, Naruto took the redhead out to help clear her mind.

They would go out and celebrate Blorthog Day.

**Jump City – Titan Tower Exterior – Tuesday**

The two left the tower and walked down the wide path down to the currently offline Obstacle Course, as well as several other still under construction sites and installations.  
The stressed and tired Naruto was trying to comfort an equally stressed and depressed Starfire. The two were locked in an embrace, with the blond trying to sooth and calm the redhead down.

Starfire had nearly broken down through the experience in the tower, it was like she was experiencing Rekma, another cultural paraphernalia of the Tamaraneans. Rekma, also known as 'The Drifting', is a Tamaranean term for the termination of a friendship.

She didn't want her friends to breakup and drift away from each other, she didn't know if she could handle it. She loved her friends, and sure, they argued and had little spats, but what she walked into not too long ago… that was no little argument. Because of the distress, she couldn't use her powers, as many powers of her race are fuelled by specific emotions. In her case, positive emotions and thoughts. She's going through an emotional turmoil and thus, not able to use her powers.

Naruto was whispering positive words into her ear during their close embrace. He stroked her long, soft hair to try and calm her down too. It would have been better if she could rest her head over his heart to make her calm down with his smooth heartbeat, but because she was similar in height to him, it would be tricky to do that in a standing position. While he did suffer from slight fatigue due to his lack of rest and nourishment, he was wide awake to help deal with the emotional Starfire. "Let it all out, Kori…" He muttered softly into her ear, while stroking her hair and patting her back every-so-often.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto. I tried to stop, but I couldn't… I d-don't want our friends to fall out, not today, not any day. Our friendship, our team cannot breakup like this. I-I don't know what to do…" Murmured out a sulking Koriand'r, as she moved deeper into the hug, trying to calm her problems and banish such negative thoughts from her mind. It was hard for her not to think of such thoughts.

"It's alright, Koriand'r… It's okay. They've had worse fights, remember. But the team always rebuilt itself stronger than before. I know today isn't the most brilliant of days for such an event… but trust me, they will get through this. It might be all sorted out later today. Right now though, me and you could celebrate Blorthog like the old days, if you wanted?" He stated, trying to get her to see that it wasn't the end of the friendship of the Titans, before he offered the suggestion to her.

Starfire looked up at Naruto with her sparkling jade green eyes. She knew he was right regarding the team always having little internal conflicts and problems. She herself had got into issues with Raven and BB, while Naruto butted heads with Robin. But her feelings of woe and distress calmed down after the blond proposed that they go celebrate like old times. Her frown returned to that beaming grin once more as she liked the idea Naruto had put forward. "C-can we get Pizza first, please?"

Naruto chuckled at her response, before nodding his head to her. Confirming that they would get some grub before their party.  
The two then took off to their favourite establishment via flight.

**Jump City – Pizza Corner ****Restaurant**** – Tuesday**

The two eventually landed in front of Pizza Corner and ordered two dozen Meat Lovers Pizzas. Each.  
Naruto had also treated this as if it was a date as well, paid for the large meals, pulled her seat out for her, and complimented her. The whole package in terms of a date such as this.  
The lovely pair had taken their time during the course of the meal, choosing to speak to each other more than eating the food they wanted. Such is love. While the two did love each other, they hadn't acted on their respected feelings yet.  
Although with the strange feeling that was tugging at the back of the blond's heart, the feeling of something bad happening in the near future, coerced the War Hero to confess his feelings sooner rather than later.

Right now though, they were reminiscing about the past, catching up on things that the two didn't know, their plans for the near and far future, and what had happened during their lack of contact when Naruto lived on Gaia.

Starfire had been worried about Naruto over the last few weeks, as he was hardly engaging with the team, hardly eating and living. It was like he had become a zombie, barely functioning as a person anymore and lacking life. He hardly smiled as well, and he was making mistakes during their training and acts to defend the city.  
She knew the others had noticed, yet they hadn't said anything to the blond, hoping it would just be a phase.  
But she was glad Naruto was smiling again. Even if it wasn't as bright as before, she was ecstatic to see a grin on his mug once more.

He did explain to her that he was unsure about his near future, and that is what's been affecting him lately. To say the Tamaranean was shocked was an understatement. She wasn't expecting the blond to be thinking about leaving the team, judging by what he implied in his clarification to her about his problems.  
Didn't he feel welcome? Had something happened between him and a member of the team to make him consider leaving?  
Was it Robin's fault?  
Naruto explained to her that he had felt like this for a while now, but it was partly about him leaving the team, since it was attached to another personal matter that was connected to his future. He then went on to tell her that he had sorted it out now. All he needed was a rest to return to peak form once more.

Starfire was pleased to know that Naruto was returning to his old self once more. She could tell he was getting through his tough time quite well, and it showed in his beautiful eyes that the shine was returning to brighten those orbs once more.  
She explained that her world had been attacked and reduced to a barren landscape by the very people whom she later escaped from. The Gordanians. She knew the blond was saddened and angered by that. She recalled him telling her, when they were kids, that he wanted to visit the land she came from. Since she never told him about her being an alien, but it translated to him wanting to see her home world, which she explained was luscious and full of life like the Land of Fire was.  
Now it was like a mixture of the Land of Wind and the Land of Earth from the description that Starfire gave.

The two stopped talking for a while, while eating and gazing into each other's eyes. Cerulean blue irises meeting jade and lime green eyes. They were enjoying each other's company in a content silence.  
Starfire then recalled a question she had been meaning to ask for some time now.

"Naruto, how do you think Blackfire is at the moment? Do you think she left Earth to right her wrongs?" Starfire pondered, clearly wondering how her dear sister is after the events a while ago now. Since Naruto could sense other people, maybe he could see if her older sister was still on Earth.

The blond raised a brow at her in surprise, but nodded. "I could try and see, but I can't guarantee anything, Kori. I might not be able to pick her up, even if she was on Earth. But since I was able to see what her aura was like when she fought me, I might be able to pick her out." He explained to her, getting a nod from her in return, before he closed his eyes to meditate and change into _Sage Mode_. The features of said power up appeared as it became fully active and stable. He was getting noticeably quicker at activating this state of his. After drawing in all the Nature Energy to transform, he then branched out across the world using his powerful senses and the energy of the world to focus and spread it out more.  
By doing this act, his energy was felt by every energy sensitive person on the planet.

After a few moments he felt the energy Blackfire gave off and homed in on it.

**Jungle – Tuesday**

Stood in a familiar forest was a panting and battle damaged Blackfire.  
After leaving Titans Tower many weeks ago, she wanted to see what she could do with her life. She went to go see her brother, since she knows where he's hidden, and confessed to him about everything she did wrong and asked for forgiveness.  
After explaining to her confused brother about what happened to make her change her original destiny of being a lost, dark soul, he understood why she wanted to do this, and secretly thanked the person who brought his older sister back.

After reconciling with Wildfire, she felt a pull on her being to return to Earth, and she did just that to see what tugged on her soul and mind. It wasn't until reaching this jungle on some small island in the middle of one of the many oceans of the blue marble, that she found the cause of the pull in question. It was a lonely Priest whom always was surrounded by a Great Horned Owl.  
After explaining to her the reason why he called to her, which was to help her on her path to redemption and to train her at the same time, he began training her and asking her to fly out and do a good deed once in a while.  
He did explain to her that she may never forgive herself for her previous crimes, she can work to correct that imbalance of sins and balance it with good deeds.

Right now though, she was surrounded by several copies of the Priest on the pathway she was situated on, but all of them had similar, but varying power scales and abilities.  
And none of them was the original. No, he was floating in a meditative pose watching the ordeal take place.  
One could move about in a flash of light, something like Naruto used against her. One was very strong and used Wood based attacks. Another used ethereal skeletal limbs to attack and defend. The next one manipulated just about everything, and the last one could phase through objects of any type.  
Another point to add on was that they could use just about every element in the universe.

She had done well to attempt to battle each of them at one time, usually it was just one on one, but the Priest decided to up the tempo as it were.  
Indeed she had done well to battle the copies of the mysterious teacher, her years of training under the best that her species had, her years of being in the darkness really helped her cunning and expertise. But she did have to admit, she wasn't going to last much longer.  
Just as she was about to attack once more, the Priest signalled her to stop, before turning to look to the side. As if he was searching for something in that general direction.  
Or he sensed something that she couldn't.

'It seems that he's mastered it well. To be able to pick up on her energy, mine, and the copies from such a distance. He's really mastered the _Sage_ art.' He thought to himself while studying the sensing capabilities being used, and how they were being bounced about to get a firm lock on them.

"Is something wrong?" Blackfire asked, extremely confused by the pause and actions by the person training her.

After looking at the direction of the sensor for a moment longer, he turned to look back at his student. He shook his head negatively. "No, nothing is wrong, young one. Let us continue your training."

**Jump City – Pizza Corner ****Restaurant**** – Tuesday**

Naruto calmly cut the connection to his _Sage Mode_, thus stopping him from sensing that far away. He opened his blue orbs once more to look upon the adorable and curious expression of Koriand'r. He beamed a pleased smile at her, indicating that he was successful in finding Blackfire.  
He explained to her that he had found her sister, that she was on another continent, and that she was training hard with people who felt familiar.  
He quickly had to clarify what he had picked up, since she seemed to fret that the people Komand'r was fighting was hurting her, which the people in question wasn't out to do, but were helping her grow as a person.

After accepting that answer, the two finished their meals and made their way onto the street.  
Where the day would get suddenly worse for the unconfirmed couple.

**Jump City – Streets – Tuesday**

The two had held hands after leaving the establishment. Although the two were nervous about performing that act.  
It was adorable in a strange way.  
The two stopped ahead of the pillar that held the outcropping of the pizza place, the same one she tried to destroy in order to free herself.  
It was also the same place that the two found each other after a few years absence.  
It's also a coincidence that the two had first met each other in front of another fast food place on Naruto's home world.  
Maybe next time they could meet outside one on Starfire's planet?

The two stood looking into each other's eyes. They wanted to tell the other how much they meant to them, tell them how much they want to be with them, tell them how much they loved the other.  
Starfire's heart yearned to be with Naruto, and she knew he felt the same. To some it may be quick, but they have known each other for years, albeit under disguise.  
The two have waited years to be together, and now they were around each other nearly 24/7 with the Titans.

The two leaned in, their lips preparing to meet in the middle for what would be the perfect, passionate, long awaited kiss. Since the kiss she gave him when she arrived didn't count, as he didn't add to it.  
But this time he was, and she was going to make it more intense.

Just as their lips were about to connect, an energy based attack fired at them from across the road to impact the street, causing a large explosion that rocked the surround area.  
The two had quickly bolted out of the way of the attack, with both jumping back away from the point of impact.  
When the two recovered from their immediate escape, Naruto and Starfire both quickly looked at their attacker, and were surprised to see who it was.

It was Night Fox, and the positioning of his arm and hand pointed forward indicated that he fired the attack at them.

The masked attacker cast his heterochromia eyes to and from the pair he just announced his presence to. He also watched as Naruto transformed into his _Tailed Beast Mode_, no doubt ready to fight him. _**'This will be fun.'**_ He thought as he looked at the powered up Starfire, with her neon glowing eyes glaring daggers into his own.

"Who are you?!" The Tamaranean shouted in annoyance more than anything. How dare this stranger attack them just before they were about to kiss? The audacity of this person.

_"**_I a_m Night Fox, and as for the unasked question you were thinking of, I'm here for Naruto Uzumaki."**_ He explained to them, his distorted and menacing voice cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter.

The name immediately puts Naruto on edge, and he quickly turns serious in response to it. 'Night Fox… this early? I knew this would happen, but to happen so soon…' The blond pondered as he slipped into his fighting stance.  
He knew for a fact that this would be a deadly fight.

The blond didn't have time to react, as Night Fox suddenly descended upon him with a mean right hook, before delivering a pavement shattering axe kick.  
Naruto dodged the punch but couldn't manoeuvre himself away in time and had to block with his arms. The groan of pain echoing from the blond's mouth indicated how much the blocking hurt him. Indeed the act of defending against the kick forced the blond deeper into the ground, breaking the tarmac beneath him.

Starfire jumped into the fray with intensely bright burning eyes as she kicked Night Fox away. The kick didn't send him back as much as she thought, but it got him away from her Naruto. However Night Fox quickly recovered and blasted them both away with a _Repulsion Technique_, sending the pair flying across the street and skidding into the asphalt before crashing into a building. The building breaks apart and crumbles onto the two heroes, kicking up a massive amount of dust and debris and scattering it around the local area.

As Night Fox begins to make his way to the newly created ruins, he is bombarded by _Starbolts_ and _Rasengans_. With Naruto's attacks utilizing different elements with every _Rasengan_ that explodes from the dust cloud. Night Fox is soon surrounded by an explosive field of colours due to the elements and energy types being directed at him by Naruto and Starfire. The tornado of energy and elements soon explode, creating a massive shockwave throughout the city.

"Did we get him?" Naruto asked out loud as he tried to see through the thick smoke and matter that was created by the recent burst of light and force. The blond's enhanced eyes could make out the beacon worthy eyes of Koriand'r, but still couldn't make out ground zero of their combined energy attacks to see the body of their enemy.  
The answer they got wasn't in their favour, as Night Fox was stood tall glaring at them. His clothes had been damaged by the energy blitz that ravaged his mighty body.

_**"****_H_ow did he withstand that assault? He should have more damage!"**_ Kurama roared out disbelieve. She couldn't understand how Night Fox seemed to brush off that. She was worried for Naruto, and now believed their chances of winner had dropped drastically. But that line of thought quickly stopped when she realized who she was talking about.  
She was talking about Naruto, the Unpredictable Ninja, soon to be Unpredictable Titan, the War Hero. She knew he got out of worse situations.

Naruto shook his head, telling Kurama that he didn't know how to answer her roaring question regarding the current situation. He then teleported behind Night Fox and begun attacking him again, delivering heavy hitting punches to the midsection of the shadowy warrior, who staggers and recoils from the body destroying blows.  
Night Fox quickly recovers, spins around, and attempts to defend himself from the expert patterns of his target. Naruto was trained well in regards to close quarter combat and it served him well.  
But Night Fox was no ordinary fighter, and he quickly turned the tables on the blond War Hero.

The two kept their fracas in full swing, both bobbing, weaving, or blocking the strikes of the other. The dance was deadly and even if one were to come out of this alive, it would be pyrrhic victory. Although Naruto kept throwing surprising curveballs in the fight, it wouldn't last forever.

Starfire continued to watch from afar, seeing the combat between the two veterans of combat and was in awe of Naruto's fighting abilities and ingenuity. But she knew that the Ninja couldn't keep up the pace in his side of the brawl. She had to join, and she knew what to do.  
The secret weapon Naruto had taught her, although it took a lot of figuring out with their slightly different anatomy and energy.  
Even though it was untested in battle and was only a prototype to see if it could even work with the race differences, it worked in the tests they conducted.

Her eyes glowed more and her hair flared up, and at the same time a blue aura formed around her. "_Eight Gates_! _Gate of Life_, OPEN!" She shouted as she opened up the energy gate located on the spinal cord. The increased blood flow could be felt through the veins of Starfire as her skin turned slightly red in the wake of the power up. She had no idea what powers or abilities this would even give her due to her different energy usage. She could use this power up due to the fact their race also had these power gates in their body, like Naruto's people do, that limit the overall flow of their Ultraviolet Radiation power, which is absorbed from a planet's star through a Tamaranean's skin. They normally can then manifest that energy to attack others with in the form of _Starbolts_, _Starspheres_, _Starbeams_, and _Starblasts_. But due to their war-like nature, they could have many more abilities.

Naruto had told her the risks of using this power from the personal experiences of people called Might Guy and Rock Lee. While it is an incredible power up even to likes of the most powerful Ninja of Gaia, its dangers and risks outweigh full usage of this technique. The blond had been taught about it by the two main users of this skill and could even open up all but the _Eighth_ _Gate_, the _Gate of Death_.  
Releasing the final gate uses up all of the body's energy while making the heart pump at maximum power. Exceeding the power of every other gate, the user is temporarily granted approximately a hundred times their normal power, far beyond that of the five Kage and even nearly all the Tailed Beasts. Unfortunately, the side effect of opening this gate is that it comes at the expense of the user's life, causing the user to crumble to ash after their chakra runs out, having virtually cooked themselves from the inside-out. This is unlike opening the other gates, which simply injure or damage the body.

However, since her body was naturally much more resilient than those of the people of Gaia, she would last longer.

Starfire, using her massive boost in power and speed, appeared into the fight and took the fight straight to Night Fox. Her sudden appearance caught him off guard as she slugged him viciously across the face, nearly breaking the mask and skull of Night Fox as he thundered across the road due to the punch from Koriand'r. Night Fox continued to roll, bounce, and skid harshly across the floor before he crashed into a building.

Naruto at this moment turned to address the powered up Starfire, whom looked at him with an eased, but sad facial features.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I couldn't watch you getting beaten like that… I know I agreed to not use this form yet, but I couldn't-" She started to explain to him, until he interrupted her.

"We can talk about this later, Kori. Right now we need to deal with this, and I need to get changed." He told her with a serious look, before ending it a look of wonderment. As if he was contemplating something.

"'…to get changed'? What do you mean?" The clueless Starfire questioned, as she didn't understand what he was implying. She was shocked to see him return to his base form. "What are you doing?"

'Are you ready, Kurama?' Naruto questioned his dear friend as he reached to tap into his most powerful state.  
_Six Paths Sage Mode_.

_**"****_I_t has been some time since you last used this, Naruto. But I'm ready."**_ The demonic fox replied to him with a knowing tone. A tone that basically said 'You should have used this more.'

'I know, Kurama.' He mentally told her with a sigh. He hadn't used this form since the battle with Sasuke.

His eyes faded from their stunning blue to show the hallmark of _Six Paths Sage Mode_: his eyes are yellow, his pupils are a cross of vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad-slats, and there is no pigmentation around his eyes that would otherwise signify standard _Sage Mode_. His body then flashed into a new but similar form to what Starfire had seen before.  
But she did note that there were some very noticeable differences.

Like before, his entire body is coated in yellowy golden, flickering flames. His hair has spiked up even more than before, with the bangs over his forehead still pulled back to mimic horns, while the bangs that framed his face spiked up, and moved to the sides to mimic fox ears once again. His outfit and clothing had changed somewhat from the other forms she saw. A sort of circular design is featured prominently over his stomach with half rings around it; the whisker-like markings on his face had become thicker, and ten magatama markings are present on or around his collar. His clothing under the haori had turned completely black, giving the appearance that he's wearing a body suit beneath the yellow coat. His haori's high collar has gotten higher, and the bottom has become broken and seems to mimic fire. The magatama patterns on his outfit are still black, with the magatama that was on his chest remaining gold like his _Tailed Beast Mode_, and he has bolder black patterns on various parts of his body. He has golden patterns on his stomach and chest as well. The same old white circle is still visible in his right palm but is brighter. He also has ten Truth-Seeking Balls hovering behind him.

After taking a breath to calm his body down from the extreme power up, he looked over to the shocked Starfire. He really needed to get used to this form again, it was straining his body to use this form. No doubt Kurama could keep him in check, but he still needed to use this transformation more often.

Night Fox had since climbed from the rubble of the building he crashed into and looked upon his target. _**'So… he's using that form. This should be fun.'**_ He thought with mirth as he positioned his left arm out straight with his hand open. He then began to charge an attack to fire at them.  
One that brought back memories buried deep within Naruto.

Night Fox created a dark purple _Rasengan_-like orb of chakra surrounded by a series of white rings of chakra that orbit the main sphere. The _Great_ _Spiralling Ring_.  
He then fired it at them with intense speed, causing Naruto and Starfire jump to the sides to narrowly avoid the attack which then soars out to sea and into the horizon.  
Where it created a massive explosion that could be felt throughout Jump City.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Living/Main Ops Room – Tuesday**

In the tower with the arguing team, that still was squabbling over their problems, a heated argument that could have no doubt destroyed the team, instantly halted in the wake of the explosion in the sea not far from their city.

"Uh… dudes, what was that?" Beast Boy asked, while still under the grip of an equally puzzled Cyborg.

"It was a Chakra explosion, and a large one at that." Raven told them, easily recognizing what energy it was, but the signature was just confusing. It felt similar to three people who she knew. But it didn't make any sense. It felt like a mixture of two with a tint of the third.

Robin had looked out at the city through the external cameras to see large dust clouds and smoke erupting from the metropolis and knew that a fight was going on. Maybe someone in that fight sent that out to gain their attention; was it a misfire, or did someone evade that attack? So many questions, and of course the only way to answers them is to do the obvious. "Raven, teleport us to the battle, it seems that Naruto and Starfire are involved." He sharply asked of her and explaining where their teammates were with the latter half of his speech.

Raven nodded as the group of boys quickly made their way to her. She then tried to teleport to the location, only to find herself not being able to do so.  
Frowning, she tried again but it ended with the same results. It was as if someone was blocking her from using her powers to get to that location. "I can't teleport us in there. Someone has got a barrier up that's stopping Chakra users from moving in and out of the battle zone. It is also disrupting my ability to move us near the site."

Robin scowled at the problem at hand, knowing that their teammates were in serious trouble. He needed to be there to help them.

"I have a way to get us there, Rob." Cyborg told him uneasily, letting the group know that it could be risky.

Raven raised a surprised brow at him alongside Robin. "Do tell, Cy." Robin replied.

"I have been working on a method of teleporting, using the advanced technologies from the Gordanian ship we used to construct the tower, but also advances in technologies on Earth. It's still a prototype though, and I'm not sure it'll work for more than one person. But since this is an emergency." He explains while tapping a console on his left arm as it turns into its cannon form.

The team looked at him in surprise. Cyborg had tinkered so much with the alien technology and advance technologies of both Earth and the Gordanians to the point where he could teleport freely? It would increase their odds against enemies if it does work in a similar way to Naruto's, but with how Cyborg worded it, it seemed to act like Raven's when she teleports the group.

"DUDE, that's awesome!" Shouted the hyper and excited Beast Boy to his best friend, who seemed to stumble at the shout in his ear. Robin also twitched his eye in pain, with Raven muttering something.

"Let's go, team." Robin said with a smile as he got ready to fight the second he appeared at the battle ground to aid his friends.

Cyborg grinned a large smile as a blue barrier of elongated hexagonal shapes surrounded them quickly.  
About five seconds later, the barrier crumbled away, leaving an empty room with the music player and TV still blaring out their assorted sounds.

**Jump City – Streets – Tuesday**

The battle hadn't been going well for the two Titans. Night Fox was a much better Taijutsu artist than both Naruto and Starfire, and both were in their heightened states of power.  
Both heroes had worked together well to last this long, but even they couldn't keep taking the hits that their enemy was dishing out.  
For Naruto it was the equivalent of getting punched by a Tailed Beast.

While they had landed heavy hitting blows on Night Fox, he clearly had a higher tolerance to pain, had much higher endurance and stamina than both of them, and had more fuel in the tank as it were.  
Starfire couldn't fight for much longer due to the amount of damage she withstood, and with that on top of her utilizing the _Eight Gates_, she knew she would get some time off for this. Her muscles were in agony due to the strain of this prolonged fight. She thought it would have been over by now.  
But she persevered, she kept in the fight. She wasn't allowing her Naruto to carry the fight all by himself. Although looking at him in his wounded state wasn't easing her thoughts regarding their situation.

Naruto's left arm was damaged to the point he had problems moving it. The attire on that arm also was tattered, allowing people to see his headband around his left arm, with its metal plate, and the Konoha Symbol cut into the metal. However it now had a deep gash running across it, making it seem like he had turned rogue against his nation. Like Starfire, he also had marks all over his body, both bloody and none bloody.  
Naruto swore under his breath as he looked at their enemy and his cosmetic damage.

Night Fox's attire was damaged as well, and similar to the way that Naruto's own outfit had been damaged. The entire left arm was revealed to the world as a mechanical arm, far more advanced and sleek in comparison to Cyborg's. It was also made of a tougher material as both their attacks did nothing to dent it. His mask was the same as it featured little to no marks on it.

Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Bukijutsu. None of the mixed skills of combat was very effective against Night Fox. He was faster, stronger, and tougher than the pair of them at their strongest. This person also had far more experience than they did.

_**"****_A_nd now… you will fall, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." **_Night Fox declared boldly, as he focused his eyes on his target, the soon to be victim. Both Titan's also took note with how he was standing, he was paying attention to his surroundings in case of a sudden attack.

Suddenly, in a _Black Flash_, Night Fox appears to the side of a surprised Naruto. He then quickly punches the side of the blond's temple, sending the War Hero to tumble roughly across the floor and into the building. Although Naruto doesn't go through the brick this time.  
He just slams against it harshly, sending him back to his base form and laying down unconscious.  
He was down for the count.

Night Fox turned to deal with the distraught and shocked Starfire, until he was blasted in the back by blue and red energy bolts. He looked over his shoulder to see the Titans standing in front of the knocked out Naruto.

Cyborg seemed to have been the one whom fired at him, if his Sonic Cannon aimed at him was an indication to that. The red beam also seemed to have originated from the machine enhanced man.  
Robin had his staff out ready to deal with this powerful enemy that seemed to have put Naruto down. He wasn't taking any chances.  
Beast Boy was ready to do battle in his standard form, but would quickly change into a fast hitting animal to aid his comrades.  
Raven looked angry, her powers were grabbing objects around her to sling at Night Fox.  
The team was willing to defend the fallen member with everything they had.

Night Fox couldn't stay any longer, he had to leave. So with one last look at the team with a distant look of remembrance as if he was trying to remember, he vanished with a _Black Flash_. Leaving the street filled with only the Titans.

Upon checking Naruto's body, they found a weak pulse and got him and the damaged Starfire to Titans Tower's Sick Bay.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Sick Bay – Thursday**

It had been over a week since the fight in the city against Night Fox, and it had been a tense and troubling week for the majority of the team.  
Naruto was in a coma due to the blow he received to the side of his head. Not only that, but Raven had tried to talk to the blond by going into his Mindscape to wake him, only to not find him at all. She found Kurama, and the Tailed Beast had told her that something else had happened in that fight.

Apparently when Night Fox's fist connected to Naruto's temple in that last hit, the two joined minds. Whatever happened in that event though is beyond her, as she was shut out and couldn't break in.  
Raven informed the Titans about what she discovered. Luckily Night Fox wasn't able to access Naruto's mind, as Kurama and the blond scrambled any attempt. Even though Night Fox didn't make any attempt to look through Naruto's mind and memories.

The team had been working tirelessly to improve their abilities, techniques, and arsenals. If Naruto and Starfire, two of their fastest and stronger members were taken down like that, with the former in a coma; then this person was not to be underestimated again.  
They were all trying to upgrade themselves somehow. Cyborg was finding new ways to update and augment his body with incredible technologies, Robin was looking at design ideas for weapons and an update to his outfit with better defensive and offensive abilities, Beast Boy was seeing if he could transform parts of his body on top of looking at new creatures to mimic, and Raven was practising to see if she could recreate her _White Raven_ state which meant dealing with her Rage and darkness.

Starfire… well, she hadn't left Naruto's side since he was placed in the Medical Bay of the Tower. Which is where she is now.  
It's a large room with a single door, a large window, walls filled with different sized screens showing various charts and diagrams. The pale room with brightly lit and contained two main beds and four emergency beds that could fold out of the wall. The beds themselves also seemed comfy unlike normal hospitals. There was also various equipment you'd usually see in a hospital around the beds, with support machines connected to Naruto to make sure he was okay. Well, as okay as he could be.

His heart rate and beat was relaxed but strong. Mental activities were also shown on a chart and they were rising. But Naruto just wasn't waking up.  
Starfire had stayed with him as much as she could, she blamed herself for his current state. If she had reacted quicker, then the blond wouldn't be in a coma right now. She could have done something to stop Night Fox from striking Naruto, now she was here by his bedside, holding his hand as he remains in a sleep he might not wake up from.

Starfire looked a mess. While she had freshened up numerous times, her messy hair and exhausted eyes show the suffering she's been going through regarding the whole situation. She kept a soft, but strong grip on his right hand as she tried to stay awake. In case he woke up, she wanted to greet him and beg for forgiveness for her not acting in time to potentially save his life.  
The other members of the team had visited the War Hero and the Tamaranean Princess. Although they don't know she's a Princess yet.  
The team expressed their worry for her, and assured her that Naruto would wake up.

As Koriand'r was about to rest her drowsy head on Naruto's stomach to sleep, the opening of the door caught her attention. Her jade eyes landed onto who entered the room, and it was the dark Titan of the group.  
Raven.

Raven strolled to the left side of Naruto's bed, taking in the tired disposition of Starfire, before gazing at the monitors and screens on the wall behind the bed their male teammate was laying on. She quickly gathered that Naruto's condition was improving and might wake up soon, but she also gathered that Starfire was about to fall asleep on the blond.  
In truth Raven was also here to sit and watch over Naruto, but since Starfire was already camping here, it would be… difficult to sit and watch over the male Chakra user.

Starfire smiled at Raven and greeted her, Raven returned the greeting with her own and explained that she had come down to see how they were doing. Since Cyborg was out getting supplies for his upgrades, something that Robin was also doing.  
Beast Boy on the other hand was sleeping, since he had overexerted himself with his training.

Raven had been picking up Starfire's gloomy emotions and knew that she was still drowning herself in guilt over Naruto's comatose state. Because of her lack of happy emotions, the team was really down two members since Starfire wasn't generating many happy emotions, meaning her powers were minimal at best.  
Just as Raven was about to leave to let Starfire sleep, the Tamaranean spoke out to her.

"Don't leave… you can stay, Raven." Koriand'r spoke out softly and tiredly, indicating she was indeed knackered and needed sleep. But even then, she wanted to talk to Raven.

Raven looked back at Starfire for a moment to register what she said, before she nodded and returned to the bedside. She pulled up a chair like the alien female had done and sat down.  
It was a strange experience seeing the two like this. Starfire was usually a very bubbly person, always smiling and bringing sunshine to just about every room she steps in. In the case of Naruto, it was how he slept. She had seen him sleeping every so often when he fell asleep on the couch in the Ops Room. He looked strong and ready to jump into any situation that was thrown at him there and then.

Now Starfire looked a mess, she was hardly smiling; and the happy, hyper energy she generated was missing. Replaced by the guilt and depression of failing to help someone close to her.  
And Naruto? He looked so helpless right now, so weak and fragile. Heck, Raven even wondered if it was even him every time she sees him like this.  
It was putting a dent in the team's moral.

"I know you love him, Raven." Starfire opened up with as she kept looking at Naruto. Interrupting the purple haired girl from her reverie.

Raven quickly shot her head to look at Starfire in shock, nearly giving herself whiplash in the process. Why did her female teammate think that? Was it really that obvious to her? The hooded Titan decided that it would be best to come clean with it and not beat around the bush.

"I will admit, I tried to supress the feelings I had for him. I can see why you feel in love with him. He is a caring person, and he always puts others first before him. He always speaks his mind like I do and doesn't hide what he's feeling." She admitted with Starfire, who looked over at her with a small smile gracing her face. Raven continued with a small smile of her own. "Plus, his smile is infectious, and he can inspire anyone to fulfil their dreams and ideas. He is also fun to be around as he will respect your ambitions and will aid you through tough times."

Starfire sighed softly, completely understanding Raven's words as she assimilates them and dissects them. She smiled softly as she examines the dark Titan's facial features. Raven, while not showing many emotions on her face, showed a great many emotions in those purple orbs for eyes. They glistened with respect, care, and even some form of love in them as she spoke.  
The alien Princess knew that Raven loved Naruto, and despite Raven's attempts at hiding it, Koriand'r knew better. She could pick up on the signs, even if Naruto couldn't.

"You love him, don't you?" Starfire asked her seriously, not leaving any room for debate.

This caused Raven to widen her eyes in surprise, before resigning to her fate at the hands of the alien across from her. "How could you tell…?" She spoke with a sigh.

"I'm a good reader of emotions. I've known for some time about your feelings for him. But I know you know that I love him, and that's why you haven't made a move… However, I've got something that could help you with that." Starfire explained to her as she turned to address her.

The last segment of Star's vocal communication made Raven blink before she settled for an unsure frown. She didn't know what to make about that bit, so she did the obvious thing and asked what she meant. "What do you mean?" She enquired bluntly.

Starfire looked her straight in the eyes before dropping the bombshell onto the curious Raven. "I'm a Princess, but also my race is polygamous, as well as Naruto's. Meaning that both of us can have multiply spouses for varying reasons. Since Naruto is already betrothed to me… technically… we'll be getting together naturally. But both I and Naruto, mostly myself, will allow Naruto to be with other girls if we both want to. I personally don't want another man involved, but since other girls have gotten interested in him, namely yourself and Blackfire, I could let others in. But only a small number, as I know that Naruto doesn't want many girls, if he wants to go through with this." She explained with a knowing smirk.

Raven looked at her with pure shock and surprise. She knew that Naruto was meant to be engaged to a member of the Tamaranean Royal Family, but to find out that Starfire, and to an extent Blackfire, were members of the Royal Family was surprising. But the shock came from that fact that Starfire had pretty much given the go ahead to be in a relationship with Naruto, providing she was willing to share with others.  
Raven knew that her uncontrolled powers were doing something destructive somewhere. As it turned out she had risen the waters around Titans Tower before it suddenly dropped back down again when she regained control, even though there was an uncontrolled blush on her face.

"Yes, Raven. I'm letting you join in." She told a blushing Raven who seemed to try and hide deeper into her hood. Starfire then cast her eyes to the comatose Naruto, her facial features becoming sad once more. "Now to tell him… when he wakes up. I could wait forever for him… I don't care how long I have to wait." She explained as she closed her eyes with a sad sigh, gaining a saddened look from Raven.

"How long is forever to you…?" Came a voice that startled the two girls from their saddened moods, causing the two to quickly look at the now active Naruto, whose open eyes were examining the pair of them. He was taking in their forms and quickly saw the disordered appearance of Starfire, easily knowing she had a tough time dealing with his absence.

"NARUTO!" The two girls shouted in surprised, before they both embraced him.

Naruto jolted in amazement at the pair of them hugging him like this. He was really only expecting Starfire to do this, but Raven? That was something else. He hugged the two back and breathed loudly. "I'm awake now, you don't have to worry about me anymore..." He explained as Raven pulled away, pulled out her communicator and called the rest of the team and begun telling them that Naruto had arisen once more.

"What? Naruto is awake?" Came Robin's voice echoing from the speakers on the device. Naruto, Raven, and Starfire heard Beast Boy and Cyborg nattering in the background basically asking the same thing.

"I am, Traffic Light, Green Machine, and Chrome Dome." He said loudly so the device could pick him up, and in doing so the members of the Titans that were not in the Medical Bay could hear his voice. Confirming that he was indeed awake once more.

Cheers could be heard screaming from the Titans Communicator from the boys on the other side. The other members of the team explained that they were on their way down/back to see him, with Cyborg coming to also see if the blond was a clean bill of health.

As this was happening, Starfire notice that Naruto's right eye was a lighter shade than before, an icy shade, while his left eye remained cerulean blue. The strange thing about this though is the icy shade of blue is the exact same as the right eye of the one who put him in a coma.  
Night Fox.  
She didn't know what this meant. But right now though, she didn't care.  
What she, and the Titans, didn't know though, was that the future was going to put their faith and friendship to the test.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Naruto's Bedroom – Thursday**

It had been a long day for the blond hero, after being briefed on what had happened during his time in the coma, after having to put under tests from Cyborg to see if he was fully functioning to be active on the team once more, and after putting his plan into action regarding his choice of allegiance. He was about ready to hit the hay in his much comfier bed.

The rest of the team had been surprised to see him sat up by the time they all reconvened again in the Medical Bay, and were surprised at the change of colour in his right eye. Naruto did explain to them that he could still see, with Cyborg confirming this during his tests on him to deem him ready for service again. He even stated that he felt more clarity than he did before, and was more than ready to show them.

While the team's leader, Robin, allowed Naruto to resume his place on the team, he did tell him to take it easy for a while at the same time if his tone was anything to go by. The blond could tell that the same theme ran through the other members of the team.  
He did note that the group took his coma induced state badly for the most part, as the members did look a bit rough but had all seemed to try and grow from what had happened. The team had really tried to upgrade and change their attires and powers.  
Naruto was proud of the team, and thank them for being there for him even though they've only known him for so long. Indeed it had only been a few months since the team's creation on this island after the Gordanian invasion.

The team wasn't letting Naruto go if they had anything to say about it, he was family to them. Family… something he's always wanted, he wanted to cry because of their responses to him.  
It also further helped him to cement his allegiance.

After several agonizingly long tests to deem him fit, and compliments to the team for their changes and seeing him as family, he got changed into his fixed gear and went out to the Mayor's place, and left the slashed Hidden Leaf headband on the desk after burning Jirayia's information about the Titans. While Naruto loved his Godfather, he loved his family in the Titans more.  
From that point on, Naruto of the Leaf died, and a new book was being written. His life as Naruto of the Titans was in full swing now.

He shook his head from his reminisce of the last few hours with a smile. He finished writing in his diary about the events of his day before setting it down in his drawers and shut it, before getting under the covers with a light sigh. He was troubled regarding his fight against Night Fox. The two had linked minds momentarily, but in that second for outside viewers, and minutes for the joint space of their minds, Night Fox had revealed who he was to Naruto. It was so shocking for the blond that he couldn't tell anyone, not even his closest friends and family.  
Naruto shook his head again, before shutting off the light and going to sleep. It wasn't the time to think this through. He wanted to dream happy dreams this night.

**Jump City – Titans Tower Naruto's Bedroom – Friday**

It was still early hours for those in Jump City, and within Naruto's chambers it was the same as the majority of bedrooms in the metropolitan area, filled with someone snoozing in a bed. Naruto was a silent sleeper, at one point in his life he was a loud snorer, but through training he was able to sort this out.  
He didn't want to wake himself up with his own loud snore.  
Naruto was also sleeping very deeply, meaning he was talking with his alternate selves.

The slow opening of the door disturbed the otherwise still environment, upon the complete opening of the door, Starfire's head popped through the threshold. She quickly scanned the room before stepping inside to reveal she was wearing her pyjamas, which were pink and the typical PJ style of clothing with a long sleeved button shirt and pants.  
She crept up to the still sleeping Naruto, although she quickly noticed his barely noticeable snoring.  
She climbed onto the bed next to him, remaining on top of the covers. She smiled at him, before stroking his cheek softly.  
The moment she touched his skin though, she went out like a light, unknowingly brought along to see the other Narutos.

**Space Between Universes – Friday**

Nightmare, Naruto Namikaze, Vice Admiral Naruto, and Naruto Uzumaki were in a sitting position floating between the many universes and their infinite beauty and wonder.

Naruto Namikaze, the one who stated that he had 15 Animatronic girlfriends, had changed a bit since they last spoke. His right eye now contained the _Tenseigan_, which is characterised by a light blue pupil and irises which contains a white, floral pattern. His outfit also changed slightly as the Konoha symbol wasn't on his outfit, it had been replaced with the Whirlpool symbol of the Hidden Eddy Village. He also had a white circle on his right palm.

Vice Admiral Naruto hadn't changed a bit.

Naruto of the Animatronics had been informing them about what had happened lately in his Universe and world. He had betrayed Konoha and has taken everything to do with his Clan and village out of the Land of Fire. He took a large number of Shinobi with him on his way out of Konoha, and they now were rebuilding life in the Land of Whirlpools. Although they lacked manpower at the moment, they were gathering more and increasing in strength. He had even built some new Animatronics to increase their numbers in the growing Village.

Vice Admiral Naruto was telling them a few stories during his trip to the Delphic Expanse, most noticeably about the incident at a mining penal colony, another with the Osaarian's along with discovering a large 1,000-year-old sphere constructed out of a single alloy. He also explained about another event regarding a distress call from the lost Vulcan cruiser, Seleya.

Naruto of the Titans caught them up to speed with his adventures. One about the Puppet King who turned himself, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy into puppets and Starfire and Raven had to save them. He explained to them about Red X who suddenly appeared and appeared to be working for Slade. Only to find out it was Robin, who used it to figuring out what he is up to by gaining microchips for Slade's newest plan. He also went on to tell them about Robin becoming Slade's apprentice before telling them about what happened between him and Night Fox.  
It seemed, according to Nightmare, that Night Fox was Naruto's nemesis in the Titan Universe.

Nightmare had told them that they could expect more Narutos to appear here, as he had been in contact with a few others. All of which were very different from each other. Heck, only one of them was loyal to Konoha, the other two didn't have anything to do with Konoha. One had been found by Kumo scouts and taken to their Village to be raised among them before going on adventures across the Galaxy through a Stargate. The other had been teleported to a planet called Coruscant at a young age and thus was never a Ninja of Konoha.  
It would be interesting to see how those three would interact with the three already here.

During the midst of the conversation between his guests, Nightmare frowned and looked to the side, seeing an unknown person who seemed to have joined in. "Excuse me but did you, Naruto of the Titans, bring a guest with you? Did someone sleep with you?"

Naruto Uzumaki raised a brow at him in surprise and puzzlement. He was perplexed at the question, but answered it none the less. "Uh, no. I don't know how to bring others along, and I sure as hell didn't sleep in bed with anyone. Why did you ask?"

Nightmare, still looking to the side at their guest, replied to the honest and curious blond. "Because someone touched you in your sleep, and since I haven't gotten full control over this ability yet, I accidently brought one of your friends along with you to this place. Look behind you." He explained before he nodded in the direction he indicated the Titan member to look at.

Upon turning around, Naruto was surprised to see who it was. Even more surprised since he didn't sleep with the person in question, meaning they snuck into his room to sleep alongside him.  
The person in question, was Starfire.  
Koriand'r looked at the four Narutos in front of her with an extremely confused face, before her eyes settled on the one she knew and loved. Naruto seemed to be confused about her appearing here, much like she was.  
Wherever this place was.  
She looked at Nightmare, who looked like an older Naruto, before looking at the others once more with her lime and jade eyes. She took in the features of the other two Narutos' before looking at her love. The one she knows.

"Who are those three, and where are we?" Starfire asked as she looked around trying to figure out where she was. "Are these other personalities inside your mindscape?" She continued as she looked back to the four Narutos.

Yep, the day seemed to get longer for Naruto of the Titans. He sighed loudly before turning to address Starfire.  
Now how does one explain to someone else, in this case their lover, that they are seeing alternate versions of themselves in the space between the many Universes?

**END  
**

* * *

The next Chapter will continue on from where this one left off.  
I know some people will be confused about Starfire using the Eight Gates, but like I've explained in the story. I believe that their body needs a way to control how much energy flows through them, much like how Naruto's species has the Gates to filter and control how much Chakra flows around. I used the same principle and applied it to Starfire, although she will have drastically different abilities and powers.

So what do you all think about this newest Chapter?  
Please no flaming either. I don't mind constructive criticism, but I can't stand people who just rip into it and not being constructive, nor giving any form of feedback that I could use to improve.


End file.
